Chris Perry, The Chronicles Of The Past
by Neferiti
Summary: When he opened his eyes he stared up to the clear sky. How strange was that? He was so young when he saw the sky being so clear, so calm. He sighed sadly. He would change it. Season six how Chris should have been revealed, how he should have been.
1. Arriving 12

Arriving

He stepped out of the portal and looked around with nostalgic eyes. He heard steps approaching the attic and then two voices could be heard. One was his mother's and the other his great-grandmother's. He felt his heart sank. No, he couldn't be weak now, but he had to get away, before he was busted, so he orbed away quickly.

He arrived at P3. Fortunately nobody was there so he closed his eyes and allowed himself few minutes for himself. His dead mother was there. He'd succeeded; he was in the past.. He slowly raised his head and searched for the old mirror in the back office. He examined his image. Though his skin was pale, it wasn't sick like. His face was handsome, but he wouldn't use that word. His dark hair was longer than the style there would allow so he lifted his hand and ran it through his hair glamouring it shorter. Okay, better. He looked young, but his dark green eyes show different. They had lots of years experience shining through them. Eyes of a warrior as Bianca said when they met. He looked down checking his clothes. They were black, dirty and they smelled. He grimaced a little, annoyed. He needed to find a magazine and find out what the fashion was there, so he wouldn't freak out the Charmed ones. It would be hard enough without it. After few minutes he found what he wanted and he glamoured some clothes onto himself.

He heard noises from the club and he orbed out quickly. The band for the night had arrived.

He found himself on the Golden Gate Bridge. He sat down and crossed his legs. He had to find out when he was exactly. He closed his eyes and projected himself to the Halliwell Manor. When he arrived he quickly murmured a spell hiding himself from the eyes of the Halliwells. He recognized this event immediately. It was Wyatt's wiccaning. All of the ghost and the livings said their blessing one after each other. He slowly walked next to his great-grams who held Wyatt in her arms. He lowered himself to have eye-contact with his younger brother.

"Be blessed, brother! I'm here" he kissed the little baby's forehead and stood back. The blond boy looked up with wide eyes and stared at the projection in front of him. When he touched the boy the connection between them immediately formed. That was what the little boy felt, too. Nobody noticed anything so he returned to his body, but before he did that he waved his hand at the little child and he smiled when the little kid lifted his hand trying to copy his moves.

When he opened his eyes he stared up at the clear sky. How strange was that? He was so young the last time he saw the sky so clear, so calm. He sighed sadly. He would change it. Not that! But the chaotic future where from he came. He, Christopher Perry Halliwell would do that. He just didn't know how he would do that.

Step by step of course. First he had to save Paige from the Titans. It will be difficult! He remembered how his mother cried every time when she told him about her. He liked the woman from those stories and he wanted her to live. Maybe the future would better if the power of three lived longer.

He had to save his father too. The only problem was that he didn't want to. It will be hard, but he had to do it right for Wyatt. Just for Wyatt.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The Titans were coming. He could feel it in the air. A few days later Paige would feel it too. He just couldn't be too late. He pleaded and orbed away for the night.


	2. The Titans

The Titans

Chris sat crossed legs on a bench. He couldn't go to the Golden Gate Bridge anymore, because he nearly ran into his father yesterday. He thanked to his fast reflexes that he could get away quickly.

Now he sat with closed eyes in the too warm weather. He put off his jacket half hour ago. His eyes were covered by sunglasses; he didn't want anyone disturb him and he wanted to be ready if he has to orb to the Manor.

He opened his eyes staring up to the blue sky. The Titans were out and they turned two whitelighters to stone. He wanted badly help them, but he couldn't .the only thing what Leo thought him was everything happens for a reason. He sighed sadly he concentrated on the Manor again. Over the few days he spent there he learnt to sense his Aunt Paige's presence too and now he felt her orb out and back again. He shot his eyes open. He quickly put on the jacket and orbed away. The time has come.

* * *

When he arrived he found Phoebe on the ground and Paige turned to a stone. He cursed softly, but when Phoebe tried to get up from the ground he shouted at her.

"Don't look into her eyes!" he grabbed the potions and threw them at the female Titan. after the third one she started to spin and she disappeared._" Just in time. I started to run out of them." _He thought. He turned to Phoebe and helped her up.

"Who are you?" she asked softly._" Just grate!" _

"I'm Chris. Chris Perry" "_They need to know a second name right?"_ I'm from the future" he added. Her eyes grew wide.

"Wow! That's huge!" she said then her eyes fell on her little sister. "Paige!" she gasped. Chris flinched a little, but stayed calm.

"She is okay. Well not completely okay, but she isn't dead."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Chris nodded and told her the story of the God who did that to Paige and explained the situation. Phoebe watched hims with narrowed eyes, but before anyone could have said something Piper stormed into the room.

"What happened there!" she asked when she saw Paige." Oh my God! Tell me that it isn't Paige!

Chris felt as his voice betrayed him. His mother! She was there! _"Concentrate, Chris!" _he scolded himself mentally.

"No, It's really Paige. Phoebe replied.

" Who the Hell is he?" Piper demanded staring at the boy. Chris was taken aback by her cold tone, but fortunately Phoebe helped him out this time.

"He is Chris! He is from the future!" she added with a little silly smile.

"But I'm from just twenty few years or so." He said when he found his voice. Piper examined him strangely.

"Friend or foe?" she asked Phoebe stepped away from Paige.

"Don't know yet" .

"Hey! What do you mean? I've just saved Paige and Phoebe!" he asked a little bit annoyed. he was disappointed. He knew that was childish, but he hoped that her mother would recognize him. But obviously…

"You call that saving?" Phoebe asked pointing at Chris was furious. How dare she! He risked everything to save his aunt and that's what he deserve?

"I was the one he put his life into danger to save your butts. I dropped everything and orbed there to…He started and he was surprised too how calm he sounded.

"You orbed? Are you a whitelighter?"Piper cut him off asking in disbelief. _"Not eyactly, Mom, Truth to e told I'm and Elder and, but I have Witch blood too." _he thought angrily.

"Look." He said." Where from I came Paige isn't turned to a stone. She is dead." He told them the truth. He saw the horrified looks and he felt guilty for telling them, but he continued. He told them that the Poer of three was dead and the future is horrible. He didn't even lie!

"they sent me to save the future" he ended his speech. Now on their face he was surprised to see hurt look! They were hurt? They seemed to. Their pride was hurt.

"Who sent you?" '_Oh you think I would tell you?" _

"I can't tell you that".

"Why not?"_"Oh my God! Did they hear about time travel?" __he thought bitterly. _

"_If I tell you too much I can risk to change the future to the nobody wants that!" _he said with forced calmness. He thought it would be easier. He thought they will be like what they were. But they weren't. He tried again reason with Paige and he told them that other two whitelighter died too.

"_Two? I thought only one was missing" _Phoebe frowned. Chris looked at her with a meaning full stare. Suddenly Piper turned her face to the side and started to call out for her husband._"No! NO! NO! Just not Leo!" _but inblue orb lights the famous whitelighter he arrived the man started immediately excuse himself for not answering. Something never changes. Though Piper cut him off.

"We have bigger problems." Leo looked at Paige.

"What happened?" he asked

"Forget that! How many Whitelighters are missing?" she asked. _"Thanks for the trust, Mom!" _

"_What?" __L_eo asked frowning. Piper repeted the wuestion, while Chris saw totally tensed. He could feel the Titans. They wanted blood. So much blood and he couldn't warn them!

"Two. That's why the Elders called me for" Leo answered finally.

"So? Believe me now?" Chris asked earning the others glare.

_"Who is he?" __"Oh just your fucking son, Dad/" _Chris looked towards the door. He felt other beings presence too. Soon they heard a loud crash from downstairs. Ta-Dam!

"What was that?" Piper asked and the three from the past rushed out of the attic.

'And they are saying I'm neurotic." Chris quietly said shaking his head. he walked to the Book. He carefully touched the old tome and felt the warm feeling filling him when the Book recognized him. He smiled slightly and started to flip it.

**

* * *

Sorry for make you wait, but I wanted to watch the episode while I was writing and I just did that. sometimes I'm so feed up with Piper's and the other's attitude, so sorry, but I had to give Chris a chance to show his feelings. Oh, and I know that it's very familiar, but that will change, don't worry! But I would be glad to read what you think.**


	3. Help Destiny

Help destiny…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his mother, Nope! Piper came back.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily. _"What does it look like?" _he thought annoyed. He looked up at the woman in front of him. And he said out loudly the sentence form before. He told he wanted to find a way to help Paige. It didn't move Piper though.

"Step away!" she said. Chris rolled his eyes, but tried to reason.

"Please! If I haven't had a look on it before" he snapped angrily. _"Oups! Be careful Chris!" _He took a breath and told her to put an entry into the book. It would be useful, he knew better than anyone! By the way he stepped away letting Piper check it.

"Obviously you don't trust me, but look, the Book let me touch it. The Book thinks I'm good, shouldn't you?" Of course Piper was skeptical.

"Or you found a way around that." _"I love you too!" _he was out of good reasons.

_"Piper, C'mon! I'm just trying to help" _Why did she roll her eyes?

"And if it's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?" she asked. Chris felt exasperated. This is so complicated like that.

"Excepts you can't vanquish them." He replied.

"You mean now without the Power of Three." It was so strange how they depended on that. Like that was the strongest collected power in the world. They will be disappointed. For example the duo of Wyatt and Chris was so much stronger…

_"Maybe with the power of three" _he tried to tell her how strong the Titans were and how they were defeated. She just shook her head and looked down. She found a new reason to keep her family out of that.

"Maybe they can do it again." It was just him or Piper really has to change. She had few years left.

He shattered her illusions by telling her what happened with the mortals as gods. They argued for a little more, but Phoebe stopped them by stepping into the room with two little man.

"Phoebe! Phoebe, what are you doing? You supposed to be…"

"I know, I know, but I brought them to help free Paige!" _"It's a good idea!" _Chris grinned as one of them examined Paige and they started to work.

"So how are we?" Phoebe asked.

"Screwed, maybe!" Piper replied. She looked up at her soon-to-be son.

"There is something what I'm not clear with. Why are they hunting down whitelighters?"

"They need their orbing powers." Chris replied.

"Orbing power? What on earth want they do with…" she trailed off suddenly. "Oh my God!" she started to call out for Leo. _"Leo, Leo, Leo. Always Leo! Shut up, Chris! You have to save him too, unlucky for you…" _he scolded himself angrily.

"What did I miss? What did she figure out?" Phoebe asked him as Piper left the room.

"Nothing good." He replied with a sad sigh.

* * *

He felt as Leo left the house few hours ago. He hoped he didn't rush the happenings. He closed his eyes. The elders were already dead; at least the most of them, the Titans were no more Up There. He felt nearly sorry for Leo to see the havoc, but he needed it or he wouldn't become the elder who he was in his childhood. The one who ruined his life. He felt the urge to stop him becoming one, but he needed the power what he had to save Wyatt. One thing for another.

He concentrated onto check the attic. How difference it was from the one from the future. Obviously it wasn't a museum. It was full with their personal belongings and it was good to just watch them or even touch them. Phoebe asked what he was doing; he just smiled and told her that they wouldn't throw out anything from there, but she ruined the moment.

"You knew that the Titans were after the Elder, didn't you?" _"Please, Aunt Phoebe, tell me you don't want that blame on me, right?" _ He thought with guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Of course she did. _And why didn't you tell your mother she will die that day?" _

"I told you there are things I can't tell ya." He replied. "Some things you need to figure out on your own." She told him some thing, but he was focusing on his mother who stepped into the room questioning where Leo was. Leo. He lied without a blink of an eye.

"I really don't know." _Please forgive me. _

"I really think you do" _For God sake, Piper! I'm not the enemy!_

"Look, you were the one who wanted him to go Up There at the first place, not me." _Don't look at me like that! _

"Okay fine! Maybe I do know. He needs seriously alone time." But for Piper the family needed to be together. Safe at home. And now it seemed to be the way that this family had to come before the world.

"You know what? You go up there and bring him back now! No more games!" _"Like I ever played games." _

"Okay, fine! I go. But you two need to focus on Paige and free her, 'cause you'll need her. Soon." He orbed away. Now he has to help destiny. Easier said than done.

* * *

He appeared next to a pillar. He watched Leo grieving. This brought a memory back to his mind. A memory what he wanted to forget, but it appeared in his nightmares every day since the event.

"_Dad! Dad! Please, just now! _

_It's over Chris. It's already over. _

_I love you._

_Look after Wyatt._

He closed his eyes desperately forget the day which made him hate the man in front of him. It was time to focus. He stepped away from the pillar slowly approaching the man. He softly called out for him. Leo looked up with bitter and sad light blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo whispered with rage. _"Hate me! I do the same. Just hate me!" _ Leo grabbed him and pinned him against the pillar. "Why did you let this happen?" Leo shouted now. Chris felt fury filling him. He could kill the man with a move. He could stop the pain with just a single move, but he didn't come to get revenge. He came to save. And he had to bear.

"Hey! Easy!"

"Why!"

"'Cause it had to happen!" he shouted back. It seemed to slow Leo down. He started to speak calmer. "It had to be happen, so you can do what has to be done. " Leo released him and walked away murmuring angry words.

"Some of them are alive and escaped to the Earth. It's only matter of time that The Titans find them. But you can stop it."

"How"

"I think you know how." He whispered back.

"It's too dangerous." Leo replied. Chris slowly walked towards him preparing for the protest. "The elders forbade it.

"But the elders couldn't stop them." Leo watched him with narrowed and still angry eyes.

"This is why, Leo. This is it why it had to happen so you can do something they would never do!" he stopped and saw as Leo's face changed. "Save the future for your family. For your son." _Don't let him down. You can do whatever you want, just don't let Wyatt down. _

"This is crazy." Leo muttered.

"Maybe. But you had been put in that situation for a reason, Leo. "

"Say you." Chris closed his eyes to cover the emotions in them. After that he'll need seriously alone time too. "How do I know that you aren't manipulating this situation for your own future? As the way you manipulated everything else. "_And__ it's just the beginning. _He answered truthfully.

"You don't. But what chose you really have? "

"I don't know. But even if I do believe you, even if I would do that, I couldn't. I'm not and Elder."

"You better start acting like one." Chris replied with a small smile. He felt as Leo's intentions became clearer. He would do that. Again.

* * *

From the distance he checked how the things were going in the Manor. Leo didn't noticed Chris' lack of attention he was so wrapped up in his own things to do.

In the Manor Phoebe and the little Magical beings succeeded in saving Paige. He smiled with relief. He has a chance to meet with his Aunt! Maybe it will change something.

The magical beings left the house already. They will go and get their place next to the Elders. The surviving ones.

He felt Leo's intentions' become stronger so he turned towards the huge golden doors which opened and Leo stepped out with an urn. Chris got to his feet.

"Now she needs me!" Leo said. Chris sympathized feeling Piper's emotions too, but there were bigger things than Piper.

"Not as much as the rest of us do." He replied. "You need to stay here."

"Alright." Leo whispered. "But you have to go otherwise the girls won't understand." He nodded. The girls don't seem to understand anything nowadays. Lot of things will happen in few years, Chris was sure.

"Good luck!" he said and orbed away.

* * *

When Leo summoned the gods' powers he gasped though he didn't even reform. He hasn't felt that amount of power since he last met with Wyatt. These powers could kill, could create. He wasn't sure any more that the girls should control that, but he shook his head. He has to trust them. They are his family, or they will be, but it doesn't matter that they are younger. They could handle with that in his past, they should there too.

* * *

He reformed in front of the sisters. He could see in his Piper's eyes that this thing will be chaotic soon.

"You?" hearing that voice made it easier to separate his mother and that woman in front of him. "Where is Leo?"

"He is safe for now." He looked at his youngest aunt, his eyes softening. "Paige, hi!" she made a funny face, but greeted him in the same way.

"Forget that!" Piper snapped. "What's mean for now? What's going on?"

"What is it us supposed to battling with the Titans?" Phoebe asked. _You didn't have problem with that when you tricked them to come to this house." _Chris thought.

"You gonna find out." He sneered.

"What that supposed to mean?" Paige asked. As an answer the powers arrived. Chris' body tensed when it happened. The happenings will be interesting from now. The power enveloped the three women and when it disappeared they changed. Their clothes and their auras too.

"That's what it means." He smirked.

"What happened? What are we?"

"You're gods." He replied with a grin.

* * *

It wasn't true, was it? Piper protested because of their clothes? Don't they feel their new power?

"It's not just a costume! It represents your new positions and your powers." He explained.

"Power? Power is good! I like power. Why do I like power?" Paige asked. Bad omen.

"Because you are the goddess of war." He had to warn her about her weapon, 'cause she handled it quite bad. Phoebe was the next to speak.

"I'm a lover rather than a fighter." She said playing with her long blond hair.

"You are goddess of love." Chris smiled.

"Naturally" Piper muttered. "Then that makes me the goddess of sanity, because I find that situation ridiculous."

"Actually Leo gave you the control of Earth and natural things."

"Wait a minute. You say that Leo did this to us?" she asked. Chris nodded to confirm her warning thoughts.

"Chris, you never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future?" Phoebe asked stepping closer and closer. _Yuck! Bianca would have a fit._

"Err…. So you can see you had to have a control over your powers." He started to walk away from his older aunt, but she followed him like a puppy. "Don't let them corrupt you" he tried weakly.

"Stay focused! Focus!" he pointed at Phoebe. Obviously she lost all of hers.

"I don't know what are you into, but Leo isn't in the God making business." Piper hissed. _Thanks a lot! _

"How old are you?" Phoebe asked.

"The elders forbade it and anything Leo is a company man." Piper continued. The situation started to become overwhelming.

"They forbade it! Guess what? They're dead. Most of them." He hissed back. "Leo is in charge up there and taking a big risk to make you…Wow…" he gasped as he was pulled up to the air by his collar. Crazy women!

"You killed the elders." Paige hissed. _Just great!_ "I say we castrate him. " Chris rolled his eyes and just orbed down to the floor with an angry face.

"I told you! Stay focused! And for you, Piper! I'll say it slowly so you would understand it! This time I'm not the enemy!" he nearly shouted. _"Calm down, Chris!" _he heard a voice from the distance. He immediately found comfort in it. He continued calmer.

"In my future all the elders died. This is why I came there to help Leo; help you, that this wouldn't have to happen. Please don't let your selfishness ruin it!" Anger flashed across Pipers face.

"Don't speak with us like that!" she hissed.

"Then act like grown up women."

"Watch this!" Paige smirked and destroyed the piano with her weapon. Oh crap. Like talking to the wall.

"Put that down. You can hurt someone!" Piper snapped. They argued with Paige about destroying and things like that. Of course Phoebe came up with love.

"If it's Leo' strategy than he lost it up there because we can't show up in front of public like that" Suddenly Phoebe started to remember something about men and had to be there somewhere and she escaped in a heart. Oh crap again. Chris called out for her, but it was too late. It brought and idea into Paige mind too. And she followed her older sister's example and she disappeared too for demon hunting. More crap.

"Go after them! Bring them back!"

"It was your big idea. You clean up this mess." Piper started whining again for Leo and shouting with the ceiling and that pissed Chris of like nothing like before.

"You want Leo? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't you'll find out what the world of darkness feels like. My world." Piper was stunned he could tell, but he didn't care anymore. He tried so hard. He was disappointed in the great Charmed Ones. In his own family.

_

* * *

He_ gave Piper time to bring her sisters back. When he walked into the sunroom he found the sisters and lot of half necked men there. Of course he freaked out.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped. He pissed off Piper easily with his lecture and she threw out all of the men. At least she showed her powers.

"That's what I talked about." Chris muttered. Piper made a rant about why they got their powers. They were cut off by a jingling.

Chris listened carefully.

"It's Leo." He informed the Charmed Ones.

"He can jingle?" Piper asked.

"He says the Elders under attack. Like it or not it's time to face with the Titans." The Charmed Ones left.

Now he had time to collect his thoughts and find out what to do now.


	4. Save the Day

…Save the day

He closed his eyes to check on the sisters. They found the elder and saved him just in time. That was good. He lost them though when they orbed away. He frowned. He didn't think that his father could make that strong barrier that could lock him out. At least the elders were safe. He concentrated again and found the barrier. Few minutes later he succeeded by breaking through it. The sister were about to leave. Thank God he can feel in their intentions that they finally decided to take the situation seriously. It should be easier from now.

* * *

They were back and now Phoebe and Paige tried to find a good strategy to vanquish the Titans. He watched them curiously, but he found their idea's little bit weak. He sighed sadly. It was getting out of control again. He orbed next to Paige and Phoebe when he felt their hope disappear. He heard Phoebe call out Leo's name and he felt a little hurt from inside, but hided it very well.

"It's just you" Paige muttered when she saw him.

"Hello to you too" he replied angrily. He sat down next to Phoebe and looked around. He couldn't find the third woman. "Where is Piper?" He asked.

"She is upstairs with the baby." Phoebe replied. _I didn't even see Wyatt today._ Chris thought. "Could you bring Leo to us?" she asked.

"He is busy." He said. _Leo again!_ Paige told him that all of their strategy was useless and they would give up. All they wanted was Leo. He tried to argue, he tried to reason, but everything he said was useless.

"What's wrong with you two, he?" He asked angrily. In the future Phoebe and Piper did everything without Leo, 'cause he was Up There all the time. He never heard them whine or cry. Okay Piper was sad, but she tried her best. Till her last breath she tried her best. "You are acting hopeless." He added.

"I don't know. I guess I always feel like that before big battles, but then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it, but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." Paige told her own experiences and Chris had to agree. Bianca did they same to him, but she wasn't there. He had to do everything alone. And the sisters have to stand on their own from now too. The sisters started to tell him sentences which should make them feel powerful. He nearly laughed out loudly. He remembered how Wyatt and he made fun of these. Every evening when they had enough, they sat on the top of the bridge and played their little game. He listened to them for few more minutes than the realization sank in.

"You are really helpless without him" he noted with a frown. The sisters didn't say anything more just shrugged.

* * *

He walked up to Piper's room. Maybe she can help. She needed to. She stood her with Wyatt in her arms. When the little kid saw him, he let out a happy mumble. Chris smiled softly, but he kept up his mask.

"I need help" he told her. All things she did were complaining because of her bedroom. Sweet.

"Your sisters need you."

"You said you needed me."

"I did…err…I do. I need you, 'cause they need you. Truth be told they need Leo. Please just go and speak with them." He begged. She started to point on his weakness and failure as a whitelgihter. He was so desperate that he didn't protest. He felt as a failure too.

"History is repeating itself and nobody wants to do anything about it." He said.

"I feel your frustration." She said sarcastically. How dare her! He sighed sadly.

"Piper, if it helps, I get it. Okay, you need Leo. Your sisters need Leo, but if you can't stop…"

"You forget the baby…" How could he? "The baby needs his father too."

"Fine! But if you can't stop miss your husband; you can't see the bigger picture!"

"There is no bigger picture than my family!" _There is! Always was and always be! Why can't she see that?_

"Then pay attention! In my world where I grew up family hardly existed!" he shouted. It was true. There were no families. Just groups of people who tried to survive. "I've never had a chance to know mine."

"Not my fault!" she said. _You are so wrong!_

"Not yet!" He hissed.

"So this is what it's about? You are blaming us for what happened to you?" She had to see his eyes change. She had to see the anger in them. He didn't care. She had to know or she would ruin everything.

"Yes, I do" he whispered. She looked up at him stunned. "Just go down. Use your power of three, your power as gods. Save the world. That's what is asking for."

"If that's what you want I tell you one more time so you can understand. We. Need. Leo!" She said again. The same again and again.

"Some times I whish you'd know the world of darkness." He hissed. she shrugged and left the room for Wyatt's bottle. Chris looked down at the little guy. "Why does she hate me that much?" He asked softly. Wyatt looked up with his large, sad blue eyes showing him that he wanted to help as much as a little baby could. Chris smiled gently. Wyatt always wanted to help him. It didn't change when he became the evil dictator; his little brother was the first. It was sad that he couldn't change him back in the future. He needed him now badly. He stared into the crystal blue eyes once more, than orbed away. He will give the sisters what they want.

* * *

He orbed Up There knowing well that two of the Titans were there and Leo tried to hide from them. When he reformed Leo grabbed him and pushed him behind a pillar.

"What are you doing? You could have exposed us!" Leo warned him. Chris shushed the older man and whispered back.

"I have an idea." He said. He stepped out exposing himself and whistled at the Titans. He gained their attention pretty quickly. One of them threw a fire bolt at him, he didn't need it, but Leo pulled him back.

"Hurry! Go! Piper needs you!" He said. Leo orbed out quickly, but Chris was surprised when he saw the worry in the other's eyes. He took a deep breath and stepped out again. When the Titan from before attacked again he orbed away. He will be the perfect bait.

* * *

His destination was the park where he spent his childhood's free time. When he reformed he waited for his enemies to arrive. They came.

"Are you an elder or a whitelighter?" one of them asked.

"You can't even sense that?" Chris asked back with a smirk. Finally it was time for revenge. He held up his hand and showed his foes as little lightening bolts danced around his fingers. He shot his arm out and sent his energy at them. He separated them easily.

"You would be the one responsible for the gods' arrival?" They asked with fury. Chris didn't answer, but attacked again. He tried to hurt the gray haired one, but he paid attention to the other too. When an attack came too close he orbed away somewhere else and they continued their fight there too.

* * *

In the end he orbed to P3. he knew he couldn't defeat them, but at least he pissed them off. He hided behind the bar and listened what the Titans said. They thought that they would find him. Unfortunately Leo chose that moment to become a real elder. He chewed on his lips as he felt his father's powers grow. Damn it! Bad timing. _"Chris! Where ever you are, get your ass there" _he heard Piper's screaming. He was unsure. If he orb out the Titans will go to the Manor too and the sisters wouldn't be ready to fight. He sighed. This Piper was selfish. How could she be so wrapped up in her own little world? The sad thing was that everyone's life was in her hand. Maybe saving Paige was a bad idea? Maybe her death changed Piper to the way how she was in his childhood? Did he do the right thing? He wasn't sure anymore. "_It's okay, Chris!" _ he heard again. He hoped at least Leo knew what he was doing. He orbed to the bridge than to Europe than to Japan and in the and back to the Manor. He hoped he didn't screw up.

"I hope it's an emergency. You'll lead the Titans straight to us!" he said angrily.

"What's happening to my husband?" Piper asked. He raised his eyebrows. She couldn't be that crazy, could she?

"Something amazing." He replied. That was what his father sad to him when he told him that story. He was little kid than, but he believed that his father thought it seriously, so he said the same thing.

"You knew that the elders will die. You knew what will happen to Leo, you knew this will happen!" she snapped angrily. _Of course. He was from the future._

"Did you?" Leo asked too. _Just perfect._

"You are not serious." He said annoyed.

"Whatever you think you are doing, you need to make it stop." _Definitely crazy!_

"Piper! Nobody chose this! It chose Leo!" He said angrily. "What you did Up There was a miracle for us. Now you have a chance to become…"

"Don't you dare to say it!" Piper warned him.

"The world needs a source of good to watch over it. Do you know a source purer than Leo? "

"Leo is not. He is not an Elder. Because elders don't live on Earth, they don't have families. Just tell him! You are not an Elder!" she demanded looking at Leo. Chris saw his father's eyes. The man in front of him knew what he has to do. Chris didn't feel sorry for any of them. He lived in the same situation. Few years ago, when Wyatt started to lose his goodness, the elders wanted to make Chris one of them, so the duo wouldn't exist. That would have come with killing the youngest Halliwell boy. Chris protested and said no. It didn't matter. His only luck was that Wyatt found out just in time. His fury was horrible. Just few elders survived and they left alone Chris as long as he stayed in the future.

"I don't know if I can." Leo answered. Piper looked betrayed and hurt.

"I think you should go back to your sisters." Chris said.

"No! Not until you tell him!" She said. Chris felt annoyed. The world was in danger and all Piper could think was Leo. What would happen if she find out that Wyatt would turn evil?

"They are waiting for you" Chris said.

"He is right. You have to go back to Paige and Phoebe." Leo added.

"No!" Piper protested. "No until you say it!"

"The Titans can be here in any moment!" Chris shouted.

"I said NO!" She screamed pointing at him. He gasped as air was forced out of his lungs. He collided with the door with a sick sound. He felt himself enveloped in darkness, but one more thing shattered. His admiration to his mother.

* * *

When he woke up the first thing what he felt was peace. The Titans were dead. The second thing was Pipers fury. He sat up and looked at Leo. He shrugged and stared out of the window. Chris didn't need to do the same. The noise of a thunder confirmed that Mother Nature was ramping. Wyatt and he could do the same with their emotions. Nobody could find out how did they manage it, but they did.

"We need to stop her."

"I know" Leo replied.

In the next half hour Leo locked back Paige's and Phoebe's god powers and they seek after Piper without succeed. They talked, tried to come up with ideas, but nothing. Leo left and that made Paige and Phoebe angry. He told them that things had changed, but it was lot to take for them already. Their argument was cut of by a tree flying into the room through the window.

"What is it with that storm?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper!" Paige said.

"What?" Chris looked down when they found out what happened. He should have told them right? He felt Piper's rage and if he wanted to he could have track her, but he was torn. He didn't know what to do anymore. The sisters crashed his plans and confirmed his worries. He has to do everything on his own. Phoebe and Paige left for Piper and he just stood here devastated.

He walked up to the nursery where he expected Wyatt to sleep. He wasn't, he stared up to the twenty-two years old boy.

"This is so not what I thought will happen." Chris whispered and sat down to the floor next to the crib. Baby Wyatt mumbled sadly.

"They are different. I try to be tolerant, but…" he trailed off. He just stared down and opened the connection within him and the baby.

Little Wyatt felt that Chris was sad and he wanted to change it. Chris was so happy when they first met and Wyatt liked him happy. But now this big boy was hurt and he didn't know why. Maybe because of his Mommy! Mommy threw Chris away! Chris is sad because of Mommy! He will tell Mommy to make Chris happy! He tried to tell Chris that everything will be okay, and Mommy will be good, but his wordless speech didn't have outcome. Or did it? Chris looked at him again and he smiled a little.

"Thank you for being here, Wy! " Chris said. This little man could make him feel that he did why he came here. He saved the day. Now he just has to save the little baby too…

* * *

The next morning he sat on the steps of the house outside facing with the street. Leo stood in front of him and told how the elders decided about him. He could stay and he became the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Good. Leo warned him that he will be watching then orbed away. Chris followed his orbs with his eyes then threw out his arm and sent Leo somewhere else. He will save that elder I doesn't matter that he didn't want to.

**

* * *

In the next chapter Chris will try to find his place in the past and in the Halliwell family with Wyatt's help:)**


	5. Fitting in

Fitting in

He orbed to the back room of P3 after a very long night. He collapsed onto the old sofa tiredly, but his mind brought back the memories of the last two days. Fighting with the Titans shouldn't have been so difficult, but he had to face with a new problem. His family was much different than the one he remembered. Maybe this was Wyatt's downfall's beginning. He closed his eyes and shut that thought out of his mind. He concentrated on his next mission, saving Leo Wyatt. Easier said than done! He went to the valkires and he had to prove them that he deserved their help. He was amazed at their shock when they saw his soul without his walls. They said he was a fighter, a survivor, a returner and according to them it was very rare. He didn't think so. He knew lots of people who went through the same things like he. But at least he could convince them to teach Leo how to fight. He was sure Leo would kill him or his baby self if he found out that he was the one who sent him there, but he didn't care. If Leo survive that day, than there is a chance that Wyatt wouldn't turn evil. Very little, but it is there.

When he successfully thought everything again and came to the same conclusion as before, he closed his eyes begging for a little sleep, after all it was nearly four in the morning. He fell asleep immediately.

Unfortunately his sleep didn't last long. He was woken up by a soft call. He opened his eyes and looked around confused. The room was dark and his senses didn't alert him. He rubbed his eyes and groaned loudly. His mind played tricks with him. Maybe he is going crazy finally. He lay back and just closed his eyes when he heard it again. He sat up sharply and stared at the dark ceiling. _"Wyatt!" _he orbed out without a second thought.

* * *

He reformed in the nursery of the Halliwell Manor, his body was tensed and he was ready to fight. To his surprise he found the little room empty, except Wyatt. The little baby was whimpering softly, but there was no sight of demons or even the sisters. He lowered his arm and stepped closer to the baby. When the child saw him, he stretched out his little arms calling for him again.

"What's the matter little guy?" Chris asked softly and picked up the little kid. Thanks to his non-active power he understood the problem quickly. The little kid was alone and it was scary for him to wake up in the dark room without his parents. Wyatt made happy noises when Chris started to comfort him and it made the older boy smiled gently.

"I told Mommy to be nice with you!" The child wanted to say, but it came out as a funny childish babble. But Chris was shocked as he understood it clearly. It has been the first time since he arrived that he could read the child's intentions that brightly.

Wyatt was confused when Chris just stared down at him with big, round eyes. He expected him to be happy, or at least happier. Did he do something wrong? But Chris face slowly formed a smile as the meaning of the little sentence sank in.

"Thanks Wy." He whispered. "I'm so happy that you helped." The child giggled joyfully. Chris smiled and just enjoyed the moment. It was clear that Wyatt cared for him yet now. Maybe he can use that for saving the boy too. After all that connection kept Wyatt from killing him in the future. No. it was more than that. This connection was the proof that Wyatt still cared. He was there for Chris in the darkest hours too. And…

His thoughts were interrupted by his senses alert. He turned sharply towards the door. Piper was up and she wanted to check on Wyatt. He quickly put the child down and was about to leave, but Wy grabbed his sleeve with his little hand.

"Where are you going?" he babbled with his own language.

"I will be back soon, but I'm playing hide and seek with Mommy and I don't want to lose." He whispered quickly gazing with the door. He hoped that Wyatt knew what hide and seek meant. He did. The little child giggled and babbled something and Chris orbed out in the last minute.

Piper opened the door and stepped in with a cheery face.

"Oh, here you are my sweetheart! You had cute dreams right?" And she continued her one sided speak with the little child who smiled his baby smile vowing he wouldn't tell Mommy where Chris was.

* * *

The soon to be youngest Halliwell stood outside. The sun was slowly rising and it got lighter and lighter. The sky was clear and the life of San Francisco started to wake up. He decided against sleep for now, after all he has lots of things to do. He knew what should be the next move. Demons. Yummy! He looked around quickly, but carefully. Fortunately just few people were up and none of them was staring at him, so he orbed out, or orbed down? Anyway he went to the Underworld. He didn't intend to vanquish, just exploring the place. He glamured dark clothes onto himself and he made his way towards a demon bar. When he entered his body tensed a little. His power with which he could see into people, see their aura, personality and intention alerted him; there were darkness everywhere. He was used to it in the future, but he had been in the past for a few days and he stated to adjust the calmness. He ignored that feeling and sat down next to the wall watching the demons. They were living their everyday's life. Drinking things what Chris would never taste, talking about killing, witches and happenings in the Underworld. The perfect place to get information. He just has to fit in and destroy them from inside.

He watched as a demon approached him. It was a woman in her twenties, with long black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. Chris frowned as he studied her aura.

"Hello" she said when she arrived. "Can I sit down?" She asked. Chris nodded slowly waiting for her next step.

"You are new here" she said. "Anyway, I'm Raven."_ Note to yourself; look her up in the Book Of Shadows! _"You won't tell me your name?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know it?" He asked. He used an extra cold and emotionless tone when he spoke with demons. It always came handy.

"Oh, how rude you are. But I'll ignore it because you are new. I own this place. Correction; my family does."

"Do you want something specific, or you just want adventure." Chris asked with a smirk. It was so easy to play along. Raven laughed loudly than she locked her sparkling eyes with his.

"You know living there makes the people hungry for knowledge."

"I can't see library anywhere." Chris replied causing Raven laughing again.

"Don't be silly, boy! You know what I mean. So will you tell me something or ask for something?" She asked with those sly eyes. Chris was sure if Bianca was there she would kill her instantly. She hated that type of beings especially woman near him. He smiled at the thought.

"Just bring me something to drink and make sure it isn't poisoned." Raven smirked, but got up and walked away. He spent few hours there, but he left the place when few demons eyes with him with the intention of kill. He found out what he wanted so he didn't even have the reason to stay.

* * *

After leaving the Underworld and glamouring normal clothes onto himself he went to the attic. He sensed for the sisters and found them doing their everyday's life. He would leave them alone for this day. He'll give them things to do tomorrow anyway. He touched the Book letting it recognize him. He loved that warm feeling which filled him every time he did that. He opened it and slowly started to flip through it. He found Raven after a while. She was what she said. A lower level demon which seeks for information. She wasn't considered dangerous. Maybe she can be useful, but he would keep his eyes open. He orbed a pen and a notebook to himself and wrote down names of demons. He started with lower level ones. It would be a good start. He knew he could handle with them on his own too, but it wouldn't be smart starting with it. He has to hide from the attention, so he could work freely. He'll send the sisters after them and when the underworld will be in confusion and fear, he would start his own hunt.

But the vanquish was the easiest part. It's lot more difficult to find the demon responsible for Wyatt's turning. Flipping the Book again he narrowed his eyes when he found a page which he hated more than anything. It was about a demon which was vanquished in the future after his fourteenth birthday by his brother. A demon which was responsible for the death of the oldest Charmed One. He glared at the page with a hardened expression. _"Be careful! Changing the future is dangerous. Go back, do what you have to do, then come back!" _he remembered well the words which were said before he left. Changing the future… he made a decision and wrote down the name into the Notebook. After all he saved his father too, didn't he?

He turned his head to the side when he heard orbs forming near him. He was surprised when he saw his brother near him on the sofa. He giggled and reached out his hands for him. Chris approached the little baby with a frown.

"Mom will freak out." He said. He picked up the little boy. "You should orb back."

"You are sad" the little boy babbled and Chris was surprised how well he understands him. He smiled at the baby.

"I won't be sad, but Mommy will be if you don't go back."

"Want to be with you" was what Wyatt wanted to say. Chris hugged the little baby to himself.

"Then I'll take you to Mommy." He orbed out with the baby preparing himself for Piper's anger.

He was surprised when he found her in P3 and she wasn't even upset.

"Oh, here is the little baby!" she said with a cheerful smile. "_Strange"_ Chris thought, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't ruin her happiness near him. He handed the kid to her and stood near the bar.

"Mommy's strange" Wyatt babbled. Chris agreed. He watched as Piper put Wyatt into his playpen and she went back to do the paperwork of the club.

"Err… Piper. Are you all right?" He asked hesitantly. She looked up with a bright smile.

"Of course! Oh, I nearly forgot. I'll make a very yummy dinner this evening; would you like to come over?" She asked. _Not strange! Scary! _Chris corrected himself.

"I think I pass." He replied. Something was off, maybe he should speak with the two younger sisters too.

Few minutes later Phoebe arrived with a tired expression.

"Hi, everybody. Tell me that your day was better then mine!" she said with a loud sigh and she sat down next to the bar.

"My day was bright" Piper said with a silly grin and she went back to her work, so she missed as the other two shared a glance.

"What's with her?" Phoebe mouthed. Chris shrugged and replied the same way.

"I thought you would know." Chris watched Phoebe as she tried to find out what happened and he knew without her saying it aloud that she thought it was just how Piper coped with the happenings (Losing Leo). But the young man didn't want to agree. Piper would destroy, cry or just lock herself up somewhere, but she wouldn't be cheery. She would be sad, like she was in his future. So he knew for sure that something wasn't right. Maybe a back fired spell? Paige?

Like a whish the youngest Charmed One arrived.

"My temp job is a disaster." She said with a grim face. _Who cares? _

"Hi! Sweety!" Piper greeted her with a too happy face. Paige stared at her with a frown, but shrugged and told her hi too.

"So, my dear Whitelighter, will I find my perfect job?" She asked.

"And me my perfect husband?" Phoebe added. Chris felt his face falling.

"Paige, you were dead in my future, so dunno. Phoebe, do you remember thing called future consequence?" he replied. Phoebe made a funny face.

"Neurotic" she mumbled. _Annoying! _

"I think he is nice" Piper cheered again. The other tree glared at her then each other.

"No spell?" Chris asked looking at the other two. They shook their head in negative. "Grate! Then we need a shrink"

"I think the two of you do"

"Thanks, Phoebe!" and Wyatt giggled his would-be little bro's dilemma with their aunts and mother. After all why brig brothers are for?

**

* * *

Next chapter: Chris'll send the sisters for demon hunt, while another attacks Wyatt. Fortunately Chris will be there to help, but will it be enough?**


	6. Their first demon

Their first demon

So here we go again. He stood here with a paper in his hand eyeing with the name of the demon. It's called Danderox and he is a middle-level one. Okay, he planed that he will start with the lower-level ones, but maybe if he start with him, the sisters will help easier.

He took a deep breath then he stepped into the kitchen where Piper was cooking. It was strange that he is going to ask the one who wanted the normal life more than anyone, but nowadays Piper is a little… you know what I mean. So he walked in using all of his determination and did what had to be done.

"Piper. I want to ask for something." he said. Piper looked up with an extra happy face.

"Just say it" she said. _Okaaay… it's more than scary! _

"It's a demon. You and your sisters must vanquish it. He is a threat…"

"OKAY!" Piper cheered and grabbed the paper from his palm and checked it. Chris blinked for a few times. He wasn't sure which Piper was the worst. The annoying Leo fan or the extra cheery one… but as long as she does what he asks for it doesn't matter.

"Will ya get Paige and Phoebe?" she asked. He nodded uncertainly and orbed out.

* * *

He thought it would be better to start with Phoebe; after all she had her own office. First he sensed around and found nobody except her there, so he orbed in. Phoebe gasped when she saw him.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked as she looked around with a scared face.

"I knew nobody was there." he replied with a shrug.

"But could have been!" Phoebe hissed back. Chris made a grimace. Did she think that he was that idiot?

"If there had been anyone with you" he said slowly, like speaking with a child. "I wouldn't have orbed in" Phoebe stared at him with an annoyed face, but she decided to leave it.

"So? What do you want?" she asked.

"Piper has a demon. She needs your help to vanquish it." He said. Phoebe grimaced.

"Can't wait? I'm sure she can wait few hours. I have a job to do not like others." She whined and she turned back to her computer. Chris felt the cold anger filling every little part of his body. He made fists and tried to control that anger. Out side the wind started to blow heavier. His angers physical from. His father told Wyatt, who could do the same that it's happens because they are half whitelighters (elder). Of course he wasn't aver of the fact that Chris had the same affect on the weather too. Unfortunately remembering made him angrier.

"Your work?" he hissed with rage. Phoebe lifted her gaze with a frown. "Would you betray them if it was really an emergency too? Just tell me!"

"It's not an emergency and somebody has to work!" she snapped back. Chris got back his control slowly. He closed his eyes concentrating hard. A little pressure never hurts, right? When he opened his eyes the woman in front of him could see the coldness in them. they were the eyes of a warrior, who went through too much and now those eyes promised bad things. Phoebe was hesitating and confused, Chris could feel it. When he got that power he didn't like it. He thought it was needless, but now he experienced a lot and he is grateful that he has it.

"I didn't ask you!" he said with a dangerous voice and orbed the woman out with a blink of his eyes. When Phoebe disappeared he sighed. He was too hard on her, right? Too bad that was needed. Just then the door opened and a woman in her forties (maybe) stepped in.

"Phoebe… Who are you? Where is Phoebe." Chris forced a smile onto his face and turned to the woman.

"I'm Chris, one of Phoebe's friends. There was an emergency with the little kid at home. You know the baby. She asked me to tell her boss that." Chris knew well who the woman was. Elise. The older Phoebe told him a lot of things about her.

"Oh." She could say, but Chris didn't wait for the reply. He walked out of the office, then the building without looking back. He searched for an empty alley then orbed out to find Paige. Fortunately she was at home talking with the indignant Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Maybe there was something in what he said. We need you there when there is a vanquish. You can't ignore us!" Phoebe said something about she helps always and another things, but Chris didn't care. Piper was in the kitchen making vanquishing potion. (singing) Chris raised an eyebrow, but he saved his speech for himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She filled a vial and held it up.

"Yep!"

"Then go!" she rushed out of the room and few seconds later the sisters were gone.

"Finally" he decided to search for more demons to his list, so he headed towards the attic. He went past the nursery and he looked in to check on Wyatt. The little baby was sleeping peacefully and Chris decided to leave him like this would be the best.

* * *

Up in the attic few minutes later he was flipping the Book helplessly. Which one should be the next? He had no idea. While he was hesitating in the nursery other things were going to happen…

A dark figure appeared in the little child's room. The demon slowly approached the crib and slowly pulled an athame out of his coat. But before he could harm the kid, blue shield formed around the little boy.

When Wyatt opened his little eyes he found a dark thing towering over him. It was one of the scary men with which his mother always fights! He cried out in fear for Chris, but he didn't have to do that…

* * *

Dark aura arrived to the house. Chris shot up his head with wide eyes. The intention was too sharp. He felt the little baby's call.

"Damnit! Wyatt!" he cursed and orbed out quickly. Wyatt always said that he orbed more quickly than the others. Maybe he just lived an extra rapid life. But who blames him in situations like that?!

"How dare you!" he hissed when he saw the dark figure towering over the crying child. The demon turned to face him and frowned when he saw the whitelighter in front of him. Chris narrowed his eyes as he studied the demon's intentions and aura. A lower level one. How pathetic!

"A whitelighter? What could you do against me?" the demon smirked at the young man and held up a fireball in his hand.

"Oh, I can do a lot of ugly things with you" Chris whispered with an alarming grin. The demon frowned again, but threw the fireball at the man. Chris sent the ball away at the wall and he ran forward quickly. He hit the demon's stomach nearly with full of his strength. He watched with a pleasure that the demon's eyes grew wide so he repeated that with his left fist. He stepped back and gave the demon time to recover a little.

"You bastard!" the demon hissed as he breathed heavily. He rushed forward trying to shove Chris from his feet, but the young man stepped to the side avoiding him. The demon collided with the wall with a loud thud. Unfortunately he was on his feet quickly with a fireball in his hand. He sent it at Chris again, but the ball was stopped in the air by Chris.

"I would send you back to the Underworld to tell the others to leave this child alone…" Chris started. He held the ball in the air by his right hand and slowly made a hold on the demon with his left too. "But, unfortunately you saw too much." With a sharp move he pushed the ball at the trapped demon and watched it burst into flames.

Chris glanced at the little child in the crib. He hoped that it wasn't the moment which turned the kid. he waved with his hand and glamoured the room, so nobody would get suspicious about the fight. he didn't need the sisters find out who he is before time. He stepped next to the crib and slowly lowered himself onto the floor next to the child.

"Are you okay? Wy?" he asked whispering. Wyatt blinked a few times with his big blue eyes.

"It was scary" he replied with his baby language. Chris smiled gently and patted his blond hair.

"I know, but he is gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Are you sure?" Chris laughed gently. It was definitely Wyatt!

"I'm totally sure. So…don't you want to come up to the attic, while Mummy and the others are away?" As a reply, Wyatt held out his little arms waiting for being picked up. When Chris lifted him up, the little child grabbed the older man's shirt tightly, but relaxed in the safety. He could get use to that! At least he found someone who takes care of him anytime and he needn't wait for Mummy or Daddy to arrive. He loved his parents very much, but they can be so slow in need. But now things changed.

**

* * *

So little Wyatt is safe, but Chris has lots of trouble with the Charmed Ones. OH and with the elders. In the next chapter he will be called Up there because the elders are getting suspicious about Leo's disappearance. Poor Chris. I feel sorry for him, don't you? **


	7. My dear elders

My dear Elders

Six days. The sister met him six days ago and he became their whitelighter. Six damn days and he is going crazy! His mother was…calling it on its name…insane. Moreover sadly his other two aunts didn't want to hunt demons, but what's the matter with them? They are witches aren't they? They said they had lives, they had jobs. So what? He had a chaotic future. Wanna exchange?

He huffed with an annoyed face on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo was 'gone' so he could come there. He sat with crossed legs thinking about his last argument with the two younger Charmed Ones and the passivity of his mother. He gave them ten demons to vanquish and they were complaining. He wanted to go on his personal demon hunt, but he was afraid that he would expose himself as a witch.

He sighed sadly thinking always made him upset nowadays. He got up and glanced at the city showering in the sunshine last time. He should check on Leo. His training is important for the future too, like saving Paige. It would be easier though if he had been a good father for his sons. He couldn't even say that he was a good father for Wyatt, because he just looked at him like he was a toy in his hands to play with. To make him strong so he could be proud. To make him a hero so he could show the elders how fantastic son Leo Wyatt has. It was disgusting, but fortunately Wyatt was smart enough to understand this and make steps to avoid it, and Chris was sure that it wasn't what turned his older brother though. Wyatt found that funny and the two of them made game of this. Though Chris was curious what changed Leo from the man his mother fall in love to this jerk. Doesn't matter. A jerk dad is better than no dad.

He was about to orb away when he heard a soft jingling. He frowned at the sky.

"What do you want?" he murmured. The jingling started to get stronger and more impatient. "I won't go up! Come down!" He hissed angrily. As a whish an old man appeared in front of him.

"We have called for you!" he said.

"I heard you"

"Then why didn't you answer?" It was interesting how the older man's face didn't change, but mirrored his anger.

"I was checking on my f…charges." _Oups! Be careful for God's sake! _

"I see…" the elder replied. He studied Chris and that made the boy shiver and feel uncomfortable. His mind always traveled back to the event with the elders. He tried to shut the memory out, but it was hard enough.

"What do you want?" he asked with his mask up.

"One of our mates is missing. Do you know something about him?" _Oh crap. _

"Which one?"

"Leo Wyatt. The Charmed Ones former whitelighter. He is very new and we are afraid if something happened with him." _Oh more crap. _

"I don't know anything about him. I saw him last time when he told me that I'm the new whitelighter of the Charmed Ones." there was a strange emotion on the elders face which Chris couldn't put anywhere. He couldn't read him like he did with other people. His intentions were agitated. _I have to be careful. _Chris thought.

"It's strange that nobody has seen him since that, so that's make you the one who saw him last time. Strange." _Damn it! It's so not good. _

"What do you want to say with that? " Chris asked.

"I think you should come up. We and the other elders have an important thing to discuss." With that he waved with his hand and orbed Chris and himself Up There.

* * *

When they reformed Chris found himself staring at the other elders. This situation was so familiar, but there was no Wyatt to help him. At least big Wyatt. So he had to do the things on his way.

"Why have you brought me there?" he asked the elder who came for him. The old man ignored him and started to speak with the elders on their strange language. Chris was half elder so he had the ability to speak it too, so he understood it and didn't like the sequel. The elders blamed him for Leo's disappearance, and though they were right Chris couldn't let them find out. So he had to change their mind. Magically of course. Softly he murmured a spell which made him able to manipulate people memories. He used the spell few times, so he could control it without fearing the back firing.

"Hey!" he said loudly. All of the elders turned towards him including the one who came for him. Chris waved with his hand in front of their face and their eyes turned blank. He stood there with their memories in his hand and it was strange that he didn't feel any guilty. He must do what has to be done. He choose three of them and changed their memories so they thought that they saw Leo after the talk with Chris. He erased all of their memories about that few minutes and the ones memories who came for the talk on the bridge. He checked twice that everything was okay. He was always famous for his exactitude and he won't change that. He let go of their memories and waited for them.

"Chris Perry? Why are you here?" one of them asked. _Perfect. _

"I just came to report that everything is okay down on the Earth." He replied with soft grin.

"Thank you. Now go, look after your charges." He nodded and orbed down.

* * *

He appeared in the attic and sank onto the couch with a sigh. It was a close call! A very close call. He was so nervous that his hands were trembling and he had to make tight fists to stop it. He watched his hands going white. He had to calm down; it never turned out good when he was out of control. He needed Wy. He closed his eyes and sensed for the little child. Damn it! He was in the crèche with other children. He had to find other way. Demon hunt? No, exposure! Who cares? Me…

He stood up. He was about to check on Leo so he can test him right? He orbed out to another land. He arrived in front of the valkire who saw his soul.

"Chris!" she said in a little shock. "I didn't expect you to come." She said. She looked up at him curiously.

"I want to know how Leo is trained. Can I?"

"Of course. I'll get a fighter you just have to watch." She offered with a smile.

"No, please. I want to be the one who fights with him." Chris pleaded gently. The valkire looked at him with a frown.

"But then you will expose yourself."

"No I won't. I'll glamour myself. Freyja, please."

"Let be as you whish" she said and walked away preparing for the fight. Chris walked to the lake where fortunately no one was. He sat down onto a rock and stared at his reflection in the water. He put his hand onto his face and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he checked his new appearance. Black hair, pale face. Everything was different on him except his slim form and his eyes. He could never change those green and blue orbs. That's why Wyatt always saw through his glamouring after he destroyed their bond. Doesn't matter. Leo doesn't know his eyes well and he won't examine them, because he will leave before the elder gets back. He hoped so.

Freyja appeared behind him.

"Here is your weapon." She held a sword in her hand. He stared down at the thin weapon.

"But it's yours." He said hesitating. Freyja looked at him seriously.

"A true fighter deserves a true weapon. You have your own sword, but you won't use it and I won't let you fight with a sword without legend." She said. Chris smiled playfully.

"The sword in the cage had a legend too! So many people lost a fight with it." Freyja shook her head with a smile.

"You are unchangeable. Anyway, take my sword and show that man in the cage how a true fighter wins.

**

* * *

I know it's shorter than what you expected, but I wanted to cut this story there. in the next chapter Chris fights with Leo. **


	8. The test

**The test**

Chris walked into the cave after Freyja. There was the beginning of the cage in the centre. It was like a small arena and there was a corridor leading the fighter (now Leo) here. Chris stepped into the cage when one of Freyja's mates opened it and waited for his 'rival' to arrive.

* * *

Leo walked through the corridor of the cage in a fighting amour or something like that. It was like what the Romans were wearing in the ancient times. He had to wear it since he had got there. They taught him fighting techniques and it didn't matter that he didn't want it. Five days. His life went to hell five days ago. When he asked the valkires why did they bring him there, they said someone want to make sure he learn to fight. But who? He had an idea and he will kill that bastard when he gets out of there! That time wasn't for thinking though.

He arrived to the centre and saw a man leaning to the bars of the cage with emotionless face. He was tall and slim. He had black, shoulder length hair. His face was good-looking, but grim. He wanted to examine his eyes, but the other's hair fell into it. The man wore black clothes. His shirt was like that his sleeves were ripped off leaving his arm bare. He wore black boots on his legs.

"What do you want?" Leo snapped angrily. The newcomer tilted his head to the side.

"What do you think I want?" he asked. Leo narrowed his eyes angrily, but before he could speak Freyja spoke up.

"This fighter came to test your knowledge. Show him what you learnt there." she said with an ordering voice. Leo shook his head.

"I won't fight! I said I am an elder. I am pacifist. Let me go!" he shouted.

"Then you will die!" the other man in the cage hissed.

"What?" Leo stared at the man like he was a singing frog. "What do you mean?" the man stepped away from the bars. He started to circle the elder who tried to keep an eye on him.

"Lets make a deal. You can leave if you defeat me." he said. Leo narrowed his eyes, but lifted his sword.

"Be that way." At least he has a chance to escape. He quickly called back what he learnt in the last five days. Not much, but it should be enough. This man was so thin that it was a miracle that he could even lift his sword.

* * *

Freyja watched with a half smile as Chris gave an ambition to the elder. It was strange to know that those two men were son and father. There was nothing that made the two the same.

She watched as Chris stopped and raised her sword. They waited for a few seconds, and then suddenly Leo jumped at Chris his sword hold high. The younger man stepped to the side avoiding the hit. Leo didn't turn directly towards him, but first he made the hit with his sword aiming at the other's side. Chris blocked his attack with his sword and pushed Leo away. Leo fell backwards onto his back.

"I don't think that's all what you learnt there. Five days should have been enough." Chris said, his voice was emotionless, but firm.

"How do you know that I have been there for five days?" Leo asked as he climbed to his feet.

"I have my ways."

Freyja leaned back in her seat. It was strange to hear that voice and know that it's Chris'. She watched as the fight continued.

Leo attacked again and Chris easily deflected his sword. They danced around like that few times and unfortunately for the elder, he was the one who remained on the ground every time.

"Who the Hell are you?" he patted out. He slowly lost the hope of getting out. It's seems that the slim one is the best…

_Who I am? Good question. _Chris glanced down at Leo. This was the first time when the elder saw his eyes.

"I am a solder." Chris said finally.

"It's in your eyes." Leo answered without thinking. It was like looking into hundred year's pain and sorrow. So strange. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Don't feel sorry! I don't need it. Now fight already!" he snapped and threw his sword at the other. Leo hardly had time to roll away, but he did. Chris grabbed the sword and attacked again. Leo was lucky that he could lift his weapon in time, but the force of the attack shoved him back. _So strong! _He thought with a little panic. The other attacked again, but not with sword, with his leg. Leo tried to defend himself not so successfully. The kick hit his chest and pinned him to the bars.

"Not enough!" he hissed. He grabbed Leo and pushed him back to the centre of the cage. Chris attacked again, but with his fists. He punched Leo on his face again and again. His hits were strong, but far not as strong as he could fight. After a while Leo didn't try to defend himself and Chris stepped back.

"It's not enough! You won't survive." He repeated himself. He walked to the 'door' of the cage and one of the valkires let him out.

Leo lifted himself up.

"Who are you?" he shouted. "What do you mean by this? What won't I survive?" Chris stopped and sent him a dangerous glance.

"I said I am a soldier. And I tell you that I won't let anything happen with that world." It just made Leo more confused. Chris turned towards Freyja. "Please make sure that when I come back for the next test, he will be better. This thing is important."

"Be as you whish." Said the valkire and smiled at the young man. Chris stepped in front of the woman and hold the sword out for her.

"It served me good, but next time I'll use my own."

"Than I train him to deserve it" Freyja said with a serious face and took the sword. Chris bowed and walked out of the cave. At least he can control his emotions again, but it saddened him that Leo was as weak as before. He stopped out side where the others in the cave couldn't see him anymore and changed back.

"_I am a solder."_

"_It's in your eyes." __Damn it! _He closed his eyes tightly. With those words his father showed that he saw his pain. It was something what **his** father never did. What changed? Few hours ago he whished his father would be a better man in his future, but now he found this whole situation harder. Just four little word and it showed a caring man for who it matters if somebody has pain. In addition that was the problem in his future. His father cared about half the world, but didn't care about his children.

Chris sighed sadly and looked up at the clear sky. _What should be my next step? Is it good what I am doing? _He enjoyed the sunshine for few more minutes and shut all of the dark thoughts out of his mind. Form the distance he heard Wyatt's calling. He missed hi bro. Chris orbed out quickly. He missed him too.

* * *

Wyatt was in his playpen with his toys, while Paige and Phoebe were away and Piper was cooking in the kitchen. Chris orbed next to Wyatt and sat down to the floor like he always did. The baby giggled happily and Chris just enjoyed the company of the little child. By just this few moments with this happy kid he knows that he do the right thing. He is saving the future. He whished Bianca would be there. He missed her so much and the others.

* * *

Few hours later Leo was sitting in his cage. His thoughts always traveled back to the young man. A solder. _I am a solder. _That man said those words like he would feel shame because of it. His eyes showed hundred years of experience and pain, but that wasn't the thing which bothered him. The thing was that he knew this man from somewhere, but he couldn't recall his name or at least who he was. Maybe other one of his mates from the war, who wanted revenge on him too? But he didn't remember anyone who could fight like him. Did he send him there? No! He was sure it was Chris who did that! But he will kill that son of a bitch! Unfortunately he didn't know whom he referred.

**

* * *

The cage fight:D in the next chapter Chris starts his personal demon hunt, but he get trapped, start to build his demon contacts and other things without Chris wouldn't be Chris…**


	9. Hold of angriness

**Hold of angriness**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Everybody would start this story like this and everybody would know that something happened. Something unexpected. However on Chris' point of view it was expected unfortunately. Everybody is smarter after the event right? For Chris, his impenitentness showed its face up again and caused nearly more trouble than ever. Everything started in that morning.

The sisters were in the kitchen doing their everyday's things when he walked in. Phoebe and Paige didn't even look up, while Piper asked with a sing-song voice if he wanted to have a breakfast. He simply shook his head and prepared himself for the argument.

"Guys, you…" he started. Unfortunately he was cut off quickly by Phoebe.

"No, Chris! I don't want to hear it! "She said Chris rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even wait for me to tell what I wanted." He argued, but of course he was sure that Phoebe knew his intentions. And she hadn't got her empathy yet. But she would in a short time. Back to the point!

"I won't go hunting demons today! Forget it!" she replied confirming his thoughts.

"Come on, Phoebe! That's your job."

"No, it's not. I am an adviser. I get salary for this. I don't get anything for demon hunting and now I just want my date to be okay."

"Yes, you do! You get your place in heaven." He was totally serious, so he was shocked when she burst out laughing.

"I have never heard that stupid reasoning." She laughed. He stared at her and slowly lifted his eyes at Paige. She sat there with a frown on her face, but didn't say anything. To control his anger, Chris took a deep breath.

"It's not stupid. You don't see the bigger picture." He said quietly.

"I won't go to Hell" Phoebe said with a grin.

"Why are you so sure?" Chris snapped at her finally.

"I have saved so many innocents!" she replied now angrily.

"You did, but you can kill so many of them if you let demons do whatever they want to! Open your eyes already, Phoebe Halliwell!" Phoebe stared at him with furious eyes. Suddenly Paige stood up and put her hand onto Chris' shoulder in a calming manner.

"Calm down both of you!" Phoebe, Chris is right, we have responsibilities."

"But…" the middle sister started, but Paige muted her with a glare.

"However" she continued. "Chris, you have to understand that we aren't dead like you…" _You gotta be kidding! _"We have life, no offense! Let's make a deal! We hunt demons every weekend. Okay?" Chris held his glance on them for few seconds, while they stood in silence. Outside dark clouds started to appear on the sky.

"Do whatever you want! You'll see the out come of this." And he orbed away. When he did, Phoebe turned to her sister angrily.

"Why do you stand on his side every time? I thought **WE** are family!" Paige shrugged.

"I've learnt to listen to other people" she replied.

* * *

Your powers are connected to your emotions. A very important rule, you mustn't forget it. Moreover anger is a bad adviser and when it tells you to go to the Underworld for demon hunt, ignore it! Sadly, Chris did the opposite thing. He didn't choose direction or place. He found a group of demons eating something smelly. Lower level ones. He waved with his hand using his telekinesis and blew the demons up one by one. He angrily pulled his list of demons out of his pocket and accidentally ripped it. He swore laudly, but he didn't really care. He found a name of a middle level demon and orbed to it without a second thought (or vanquishing potion, spell).

The cave was like the other caves, nothing new. Because of his anger, he wanted face to face fight, so he just orbed in tge centre and forgot the most important thing which for he always paid attention, the planning. And planning always covered the location and researching too.

Unluckily for him, he orbed in the middle of a demon meeting. There were demons from nearly every type and he was sure that his wasn't the only middle level one. _Holly crap!_

A demon looked up with an evil grin.

"Are you lost, Whitelighter?" he asked. Towards Chris and few of them started laughing.

"Yes, I am!" replied Chris in the same way. "But as I can see, you too. This is not Hell!" the demon conjured a fireball In his hand.

"I can bring Hell there for you, son of…" Chris suddenly threw out his arm and blew him up.

"…a witch." He ended the sentence. Other demons started to attack with fireballs and energy balls. Fist of all he tried to avoid them and sent them back to the demons. When the situation started to get overwhelming, he used both of his arms to send electricity bolts to every part of the cave. All of the lower level demons were vanquished, but three middle level ones were still alive, including the demon which for he came.

"You aren't just a whitelighter, neither a witch. What the Hell are you?" his demon asked.

"You can say I'm God's personal angel." He replied with an exhausted grin. That amount of power took the energy out of you… he lifted his hand and made a fist lifting on of the demons up. "And now see, what God want!" he sent waves of electricity into the demons body and watched with pleasure as he burst into flames. The other demon wanted to shimmer away, but Chris stopped him too and vanquished him with his telekinesis. Only his demon remained, who seemed to be too calm.

"It was an interesting show." The demon said.

"And it's not over yet!" Chris hissed. He wanted to attack again, but suddenly an invisible force pushed him back and pinned him to the cave wall.

"What?" he gasped. He tried to fight with the hold, but it was strong and somehow familiar. In addition he was too exhausted… The demon approached him slowly with a grin.

"As you can see, there are lots of unknown things like that. Nobody knows that I have the ability to tap into others powers, because I killed all of them whom I used. But you have my attention now. Who are you?"

"Are you that idiot? I would never tell you!" Chris replied. The demon frowned, than hit Chris head to the wall strongly, that the half elder lost his consciousness.

* * *

Paige paced in the living room. She felt guilty because of Chris, though she didn't do anything wrong. She glanced at her older sister who was writing her answer to a letter. She sighed sadly and spoke up.

"You two should give a chance to each other." She said. Phoebe took a deep breath and looked up.

"I know, but… he expects us to give up our lives and be full time witch. I don't want it. I think that after all I have done for others, I deserve a little break." She replied sadly. Paige nodded.

"I know, but you have to understand him too."

"I do. I really do."

* * *

Chris slowly woke up. His head was killing him, but he tried to ignore it. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting bright lights, but fortunately he only cloud see the ceiling of a cave lighted by torches. He turned his head to the side an examined the chains holding him down by his wrists and ankles. He was laying on some kind of table in an otherwise empty cave. _Oh crap._

Few minutes later he saw someone shimmer in. It was his demon.

"Oh, you are awake." He said. He walked to the other end of the cave and put down few things.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Chris asked. The demon walked there and stood over him.

"You being dead wouldn't give me profit, but selling you will."

"What?" _Why do everybody want to sell me! For God's sake what I am? _

"I won't repeat myself. You should tell me who you are though. I didn't find anything about you."

"Lets be that way" Chris replied. At least he gives the demon a little headache. The demon showed him an annoyed face and touched one of his chains which held down his wrist. Immediately electricity flew through Chris' body and he had to bite his lip to stop his voice. _Note to yourself; electrocute this damn demon to death!!! _The demon grinned again.

"This is a very interesting power. I have never seen something like that. So, who you are?" _Think, think, think! Get out somehow! _

Someone shimmered in and got the demon's attention. He went to talk to the arriver and with that he gave a chance to Chris to escape. Being trained by Salogel makes you the perfect Hudini. With a soft click his wrist was free. He quickly freed himself and when he did; his powers came back and filled his body. He glanced towards the two demons and now he could see that the arriver was a lower level one, who was a trader in their society. The perfect contact to have. He stood up silently and approached them. Few meters away he turned his back to the wall and waited.

Few seconds later his demon turned to the table where he thought his captive was, but to his shock he found it empty.

"What?" he gasped. Suddenly electricity bolts hit his body. He screamed out in pure pain.

"Oh, I forgot to say. I never leave without revenge." The demon felt to the ground and glared furiously at the half elder.

"You bastard!" the demon hissed and threw telekinesis attack at Chris. Unfortunately Chris didn't expect this, because his firepower's attack should have been strong enough to weaken the demon, so the attack hit him to the wall. This was the second time in the same day when this happened with him today. He angrily attacked back with his elder power and didn't stop it until the demon burst into flames.

Chris panted heavily, but he felt content. He glanced to the side and saw that the other demon was still there frozen to the ground in fear and shock.

"You!" Chris hissed. The demon flinched, but lifted his eyes at him. When he saw the witch's angry stare he stepped back a little.

"Please, don't. I didn't do anything. I don't worth it." He begged. Chris could see into the demon so he was sure that he will reach his goal.

"I didn't planned that." the demon's face lit up. But Chris destroyed his happiness. "I want you to serve me."

"I don't understand, my lord. What can I do for you?" _My Lord? So I became just like Wyatt? _

"I want information. I want to know everything about what's happening down there. every little information about if somebody wants to do something with the Charmed Ones. Did you understand?" he asked with a firm voice.

"Yes, my Lord, but…"

"No buts! You do what I tell you or I vanquish you worst way then I did with that bastard." Chris said pointing at the ash on the floor.

"Yes, My Lord." The demon stammered.

"Oh, and one more thing." Chris continued. "If you betray me, I'll find you anywhere and you don't one that what will happen then, right?"

"I won't do that!" the demon replied. Chris nodded.

"Now, leave!" the demon shimmered out quickly leaving Chris alone. Cold shiver went down his back. He hugged himself with his arms and felt sharp pain in his side. He glanced down and saw that his white shirt was totally red on his right side. He must hurt himself when he collided with the wall in the second time. He orbed out not looking back.

* * *

He went to P3 to examine his wound. It was a quite deep cut, but not dangerous. It would hurt for few days though. He bandaged it and threw out his shirt. He conjured a black one onto himself. His head hurt and he could feel that the knocking out has a sign on him too. He lay down onto the couch and fell asleep quickly.

**

* * *

I said that these things come with Chris. ****In the next chapter Chris and the sisters go on a demon hunt together (of course Chris didn't have enough!) and Phoebe and our whitelighter will solve their conflict in some degree.**


	10. Another dimension

**Another dimension**

The room of P3 was usually dark and quiet in the morning, but now an alarm clock tried to wake up a young man rudely. The man looked up with tired eyes and with an eye narrowing the clock was blew up.

"Oh, crap!" Chris muttered eyeing with the little pieces of the clock. He rubbed his tried eyes and sat up slowly. He winced a little when the pain of his wound which he got yesterday remained him to be careful. He checked the bandage and made a grimace that it had to be changed. He stood up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. While he stood under the hot water he checked his injure again. His system healed himself quite rapidly, but unfortunately it would be too soon for him to have betterment too. After ten minutes under the shower he stepped out and wrapped a tower around his waist. He looked into the mirror and grimaced at his image. He had ugly dark circles under his eyes, which were losing their lights rapidly. He closed his eyes and used cold water to refresh his skin, but it didn't have much effect, just he became a little bit more awake. He went back to his new habit; he counted how many days have passed since he was in the past. Fifteen and he wasn't any closer to his goal.

He shook his head quickly. _Don't think like that! Pessimism isn't accepted in your mission! _He scolded himself. He looked down at his left wrist. He wore a medal on a black belt. This medal looked like an Egypt cross, which should have been the symbol of immortality and health. He didn't want to think about the event when he got it, but he remained himself that this medal could be a weapon, he just had to think it to be. It was connected to him like Excalibur was to Wyatt. How ironic!

Sighing he tore himself away from the mirror and his thoughts. He walked back to his 'room' and thought clothes onto himself. Jeans, white trainers and a blue shirt with a white t-shirt were always perfect.

He wanted to go to the Manor for research. (After the incident yesterday, he wasn't afraid of the consequence of his demon hunt), but his stomach started to object. _Oh crap, again! _He muttered angrily. He didn't like weaknesses like tiredness and hungriness. (Few years in his world has effect on your soul!) But he couldn't ignore them. He orbed out with this annoying feeling.

He went to a fast food restaurant which he knew from his childhood. He ordered something and paid with money which he conjured by a spell. He was always the master of personal gain and he always found a way around this. At least he can annoy the elders to no end.

After his breakfast, unfortunately Mr. Meiror need more time to improve his cooking skills, he orbed to the Manor for a talk with Piper or Paige. He didn't even want to think about Phoebe. For his surprise the Manor was quiet. He sensed around and found the sisters sound asleep. Chris looked at the clock with a frown. It was 7 o'clock in Saturday morning. Why weren't they up? However, his presence woke somebody up. Soon he heard the little, happy calling of his baby brother. With a smile he headed to the nursery.

"Hay, little guy!" he greeted the little kid.

"You didn't come yesterday evening." Wyatt replied on his baby language and stretched out his little arms for being picked up. Chris smiled and leaned forward to do what he was asked for, but when he wanted to lift the little kid up, sharp pain stopped him rudely.

"Damn it!" Chris hissed angrily. He put a hand on his side and he grimaced when his shirt became bloody red. His wound started to bleed again. When he sensed the fear of his little bro, he quickly glanced down at him. Wyatt looked up at him with terrified and wide eyes.

"You hurt" he babbled. Chris forced out a smiled.

"It's okay, Wy. It's just a little cut. I don't even feel it." He lied. Little tears started to appear in Wyatt's eyes.

"You hurt, you pain." He babbled. Now he was crying and Chris could not do anything, he just stood there with wild eyes. _Damn it! Our connection as strong now as it was with big Wyatt. He feels what I do too._ He slowly walked closer to the crib and sat down to the floor.

"Don't cry, Wy! I don't like it. Your crying hurts me." he said gently. Wyatt looked up with teary eyes, but he stopped crying. He wouldn't hurt Chris on purpose. Suddenly an idea popped into his little mind. His father always came and healed everybody with his bright light. If dad could do that, than he could do it too. Chris was sitting close to the crib so the little kid could easily touch his side. He stretched out his little arm and called for the bright light what he saw. After a second it appeared and started its work on the wound. Chris gasped in surprise when he saw what was happening. He didn't know that his brother had his healing ability at this age. Wyatt pulled back his hand when the wound disappeared with the blood and smiled up to his soon to be brother.

"Thanks, Wy!" Chris said with a smile and picked up the little kid and they stayed like that, embracing each other until the sisters woke up.

* * *

It happened an hour later. Paige was the first who woke up. She headed to the bathroom. So Chris put Wyatt back to his crib and after he said his goodbyes he orbed down to the living room. He sat there waiting for the sisters. He didn't had a clue that showering took that much time, but girls and things like that… after half hour, while Phoebe and Piper woke up too, Paige finally arrived downstairs. She was surprised when she saw him.

"No offense, but you look horrible. I thought whitelighters don't have dark circles under their eyes or even get tired. What's wrong with you?" _Just you, Aunt Paige. _

"Nothing is wrong with me. Today is Saturday and as far as I know Saturday is weekend. Emerko is waiting for us!" he replied coldly. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you a little bit neurotic? But okay, we promised. Just wait until we get ready. Will we need a potion?" she asked. She still had the guilty from yesterday and she thought that they should be nice to him after how Phoebe acted.

"No. I have the spell though. Power of Three one." Paige nodded and headed to the kitchen. Chris watched as she left with little bit narrowed eyes. He could read Paige's intentions and knew that she wanted to make up for yesterday, but he didn't like how she didn't care about the demon. All of the sisters thought that they are invincible, but they weren't. His thinking was cut off by Piper's happy voice.

"Oh, hello Chris! Do you want breakfast?"

"Thanks, but no." he replied. _Note to yourself: For God's sake search after what happened with her! (But she is nice like that! Shut up!)_

_"And watcha do there?" she asked with a jingly ling voice._

"Demon" he mumbled.

"Great!" Piper cheered and walked after her sister.

"Not grate, crap!" Chris added. Two Charmed Ones okay, just one remained. Soon Phoebe walked down too. She didn't say anything when she saw him just stood where she was.

"You should eat something. Demon hunts." Chris broke the silence without looking at her.

"Okay." She said and walked away. _Don't be so rude, Chris! I'll try. _

* * *

After another half hour they orbed out together. Chris chose to go with them. Emerko was a strong and sly demon. He wanted to be sure that the sisters don't get hurt. This time they didn't go to the Underworld, their demon leaved up on Earth and he could open dimensions. That was what made him dangerous.

They were walking in a forest where Chris was sure that they will find their enemy while everybody was silence, just Piper spoke sometimes talking about birds or who knows what.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Never ask that! You know that bad things happen when you ask that." Paige warned her.

"You mean bad things like that?" Chris asked pointing at the dark vertical lights around them.

"What's that?" Phoebe gasped, but before they could reply, the forest disappeared from around them.

When Chris looked around again, he found themselves surrounded with wolves.

"Oh, My grate God!" Paige muttered staring at the animals. There were at least ten of them.

"Piper! Blow the ground in front of them, Now!" Chris ordered firmly. Piper did what she was told and luckily the blast frightened the wolves away.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked. _Good question. _Chris examined the grey rocks dark sky with narrowed eyes.

"I think it's the third dimension." He said.

"Third? How many of them exist?" Paige asked. "And how do you know which one is that?"

"I don't know exactly how many dimensions are there, but few years ago in my past I did a research about that and this is why I now which is that." Chris explained. Phoebe looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"How did we get there? Did the demon send us there?" She asked. Chris nodded.

"We can say that. He made a gate in which we walked to and that's how we got there." Phoebe wanted to yell and that made Chris looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell that to us? This could have killed us!" she yelled at him finally. Paige looked at her unsurely.

"Phoebe?" she started.

"What?" Phoebe snapped at her.

"He did tell us…" she said slowly watching how her sister's face became red and her eyes wide.

"When?"

"You know, in the kitchen… everybody was there…" Phoebe became as red as possible and turned away from them. Chris just watched her back without emotions on his face. After a while he broke the silence.

"We have to find another gate. I know how we can go back to our dimension." He said and he started to walk away. Paige and Piper followed him and Phoebe walked after the group slowly.

* * *

The walk was long and Paige found the situation very awkward, because of the tensed silence, but she couldn't do anything if she hadn't wanted more trouble. After a while they heard a familiar sound.

"The sea is near!" Piper cheered loudly. Chris just glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeh, it's near and the gate too. Come, we are almost there." He said.

"Finally!" Paige muttered. They reached the water quite quickly and while Piper watched the sea with wide and happy eyes, Chris tried to find the gate. Suddenly his senses started to send alerting signs to him.

"Hey! Be careful! The demon is near! Do you have the spell?" he asked nervously. Paige reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper.

"Here it is!" Chris nodded. He walked to the rocks and continued the search when an energy ball collided with the rock next to his head. _Too close! _He spun around and glared at the demon which stood between him and the sisters.

"How dare you disturb my work?" the demon hissed at them.

"Like that!" Chris snapped. "Read the spell!" Paige wanted to pull out the paper, but she had to orb out when the demon threw an energy ball at her too.

"Piper! Blast him!" Phoebe shouted. "Or at least freeze him!"

"But he looks so funny!" She laughed. Chris saw as an energy ball flew towards Phoebe, who was arguing with Piper. _Damn it!_ He quickly orbed next to her and pushed her to the ground.

"Watch out for God's sake!" he said angrily.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Fortunately Paige orbed back with the paper next to Piper, so Chris orbed Phoebe to them too. The three sisters chanted the spell and he watched with pleasure how the demon burst into flames.

"Is it over?" Paige asked.

"It will be soon." He said. He walked back where he now knew the gate was and touched one of the symbols on the rock. He let that take some form his magic and soon lights appeared around them again and they were send back to the Manor.

"How come we arrived there and no to the forest?" Paige asked with a frown. Chris shrugged.

"I thought we can save an orbing." He replied.

"Chris?" Phoebe started hesitantly.

"Yeh?"

"Can the two of us have a talk ?" She asked looking at her younger and older sisters. Paige nodded and orbed out with Piper. Chris tilted his head to the side and watched her waitingly.

"I wanted to apologize. I haven't been fair with you since the titans. I know when you send us to demon hunts it's just because you want to help, but I'm so scared that this life will lock me away from the mortal world. "She said while she played with her fingers. She looked at him nervously. Chris sat down to the coach and for Phoebe's surprise he smiled at her warmly.

"You know, there was a time for me too, when I didn't care about all of this. I had a loving family and I didn't want more. But for me times have changed and it has nearly killed me. It killed lots of human and magical being too. I just want to prevent this. I know it's hard for you, but it's your future. I just want to save you from the pain what I felt when things went to bad. I want to save everybody, but for that I need you help." This was the first time that he showed his real feelings and his real self to one of the sisters, but he knew that it was necessary.

"Oh…" Phoebe replied and sat down next to him. She was taken aback by his opened behavior and that she wasn't the only one who felt like this. It was comforting to know that Chris was a normal human before he died. (Poor Phoebe)

"Can you tell me, how you died?" she asked. He looked at her with sad eyes. _I am alive. But you are right. Part of me died that day. Just Wyatt and Amaranth were the reason of my survival. Why didn't they let me go? _

"Darklighter." He sad softly and looked down.

"A darklighter? Weren't you a human?" Phoebe asked.

"I was a witch. And it's a long and painful story. I don't want to talk about this." He said and stood up. Phoebe grabbed his hand and made him look down once more.

"I'm sorry again. Can we start that whole thing again?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, we can." Chris smiled back. _Yes, we can, Aunt Phoebe. _

**

* * *

In the next chapter the sisters realize that Leo is missing and they start the search. Phoebe will get her empathy power, Piper go crazy (if you watched the series you know what I mean), and Chris and Freyja have to find out something before it will be ****too late. **


	11. Planning with Freyja

Day by day it only gets harder… Yes. That is the problem. Chris sighed tiredly. Where is luck when he needs it? Nowhere near him, just like the other times. Sighing again, he glanced up at the desk, where few candles were burning and an incense stick was shedding smoke from itself. The scent and the flames used to calm him down, but nowadays they had a very little effect. He tried stubbornly to get back his peace nevertheless. In his past one of his friends advised him the cigarette, but it couldn't help either. The best would be solving the problem, but it's easier said than done.

He stood up and started pacing. He knew it was one of his bad habits, but that time he didn't care. When you try to solve a problem, first you should find out what the problem really is. Right. So, first of all, his mother. She was under a spell. That was death for sure. He glanced at the candle guiltily. He should have started worrying when he first noticed the signs, but it was so much easier handling the cheerful Piper than the angry and arrogant Piper. Now she is frightening. For little Wy at least. There was nothing else left to do, just go and ask The Book for help. He waved with his hand and the candles with the stick disappeared. Sighing heavily he orbed away.

* * *

He spent the whole morning flipping through the Book of Shadows. But he still couldn't find anything. He glanced up at the ceiling with a frown. Of course Penny can't know who he is, but can't she help a little? No way, right? With a sudden idea he put his hand onto the page where it was opened.

"Show me who did that!" he whispered closing his eyes. The Book became warmer, but he knew better than looking down. Slowly he started to raise his hand and the pages moved one by one. When the Book settled down, he looked down at it.

"The Elders?" Chris groaned. "No way…" Even so he started to read what the other Halliwells wrote down a long time ago and in the end he changed his mind. He will so kill Leo Wyatt!

He closed his eyes groaning again. Did he really spend a month to find out what happened, while it was that easy? Oh, fuck! He stayed like that until he felt another magic arriving. He looked up just in time to see as a valkyrie arrived to the attic.

"Mist? What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown. She looked around carefully and waited for few seconds, and then she looked at him seriously.

"Freyja is worried." Chris shut the Book and stepped in front of her.

"Why?" She sighed heavily.

"The Elder. He is complaining and when he is alone, he tries to call for the elders or the youngest Charmed One. He tried even you too. Somebody will answer to his calls. It's just matter of time. We can't block away the elders too long." She replied nervously. Chris sighed and sat down to the couch. Oh, carp! It's not good. So, he has to shorten his father's vacation.

"We will get him out of there. I'll go speak with Freyja." He replied as he stood up.

"Thank you, Chris and we are sorry. We know that it's important to you."

"It's okay. I knew that it will happen someday. I had some trouble with the elders too, because of this." He replied with a smile. Mist returned it than she nodded and walked back to her world before Piper stepped into the room.

"Hi, Chris! How ya?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm okay." He forced out with a fake smile. Piper didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have any laundry?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Than I'll go!" she turned around and started to walk away.

"And I have to solve your problem too." he mumbled_. But first, I have to keep busy the sisters while I'll speak with Freyja._ He thought. He quickly searched for a demon, which couldn't really harm them. When he found one, he quickly collected the sisters to do the job. When he went for Phoebe, he noticed something. Something was off. He looked around at the sandy beach searching for a calendar. Of course there was no one of them. He quickly stopped a woman and put on his nicest smile.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me what the date is?" he asked politely. The woman examined his features with a lush smile which made Chris feel nervous. Note to yourself: glamour yourself ugly! In the end she answered his question and he was happy that he could leave her behind.

Going back where he was before the woman, the date, he was right! Phoebe got a new power; just she didn't know it yet. After a little argument he could orb themselves out. Paige was another story (with her damn dogs!) But at last, after a little fight with those *** dogs, he could orb out.

* * *

When Chris arrived, he quickly glanced around, nothing was different than usual. He sensed for Freyja and found her at the lake where they talked last time. After he glamoured himself to the form in which he fought with Leo, he started running and he didn't care if somebody stared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Freyja!" he called out when he arrived at the lake. Suddenly the blond woman appeared in front of him.

"You came" she said with a smile. Chris frowned.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" Freyja looked down and Chris was shocked to see shame on her face.

"Because we are failing you." She replied.

"You aren't failing me, so stop that! However we need to find a way to let him go. We can't just kick him out…" the last part was like thoughts said out loud. He sat down onto a rock and tried to make a plan. A useful plan would be good.

"Why not?" Freyja asked referring his problem.

"Leo is nearly totally sure that I was the one who sent him there. Fortunately he doesn't know how right he is. But he can't find out that I was the one. It would jeopardize my mission. I can't let that happen."

"He doesn't have to know." She said with a shrug. Chris just slowly shook his head staring without looking at anything.

"So what do you suggest?" Chris looked into her eyes with a sly smirk.

"We'll play a game. I'll make the Charmed Ones find him. You'll have to act like you don't want to let him go. In the end the Charmed Ones will win, because you'll let them. Is it okay with you?" he asked uncertainly. Freyja smiled again.

"Our task is destroying evil. In the future, where you've lived, we failed. This time we won't let that happen and if it makes us push away our pride, than we won't be hesitant to do that." she replied. "Do whatever you want and we will help you!" Chris stood up smiling thankfully.

"This time it will be different and it won't be just my success!" he turned to walk away, but he was stopped by her with a 'wait'. He looked back at her and found himself facing with a valkyrie's medal. He stared puzzled.

"I have one, you know…" Freyja smiled gently and made a move with her hand revealing other two medals.

"I know you do, but the sisters will need too. I don't want you to give them yours." Chris couldn't say much just an 'Oh' and a 'thanks'. After saying their goodbyes Chris orbed away planning every step which will be needed.

_**

* * *

HI! Did you miss me? I suppose not. Next chapter is up, and I hope it's good. My self-confidence is in ruins right now. Sorry. **_


	12. Pride of The Warrior

**Pride of the warrior**

Chris was exasperated. Phoebe found out what was the problem with her, the empathy and she went crazy with happiness that she got a new power; Paige managed to erase Piper's memories and he had a damn headache. Oh and he forgot to mention that the girls found out that he can't heal. Too bad for him.

By the way the sister still didn't even know about Leo. _Damn!_

"Paige, Phoebe? Can we talk?" the half elder called. The two sisters looked at him and nodded. He orbed up to the attic and the others followed quickly.

"It wasn't intentional! I've just wanted to help!" Paige started before she and Phoebe even formed.

Chris held up a hand to stop her rant. "It's not what I want to talk about."

When he was sure that he got the others' attention he continued, "I was summoned by the Elders today and we have a problem. Leo is missing."

He watched as his future aunts gasped at him and he held his mask on its place. _Lies, lies and lies…_

"When did he disappear?" Paige forced out.

Chris looked at her seriously. "According to them he'd never arrived Up there. Now they are worried."

"Worried? Than why haven't they said anything to us?" Phoebe raged. Chris had the suspicion that she was reflecting Paige's emotions too.

"They want to solve everything on their own. But now it seems that they are loosing control. It's your turn."

"Thanks a lot!" Paige spat sarcastically. Chris didn't reply just waited.

"But where should we start?" Phoebe asked again glancing at the Book of Shadows with lost eyes.

"They have a lead," Chris started and got their attention again," they think he is trapped in an island called Valhalla, the Valkyries who live there are warriors. We have to fight them if the rumor is true."

The sisters looked at each other unsurely, but nodded after a while with determination. "Tell us what we should do!"

Chris nodded and reached with his hand into his pocket for the Valkirie pendants. He couldn't push away the angry feeling inside of him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make the sisters stand up for a fight so willingly, but now, when Leo's in trouble they're literally jumping into it. Maybe he should make every demon which he wants to be vanquished kidnap Leo? Tempting…

Instead he pulled out the pendants and held them out for the sisters. "We'll need Piper and a soul."

"A soul?" Paige asked back while taking one of the pendants.

"You need this pendant so you can enter the island, but when you wear it you become a Valkirie too. However there is only one reason for a Valkirie to leave Valhalla is to collect souls of a warrior, so if you want to go, then you'll…"

"Need a soul of a warrior" Paige finished the sentence for him.

"Yep"

"But how do we get a dead warrior?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful for few seconds then her eyes lit up. "Darryl! He surely will help us!"

Paige nodded and without a word they orbed away. Leaving Chris lost in his thoughts.

The act has been started he only had to more parts. Warn Freyja and do something with the Elders to convince everybody that it was really their idea, not his. He needed the memory spell again.

* * *

He waited till they'd left. It wasn't hard to convince Piper to go and the sister's hadn't taken any chances with Darryl either, in few words, he didn't have a choice.

It only took a minute to warn Freyja and the Elders were a lucky ride too, meaning that he got them during a meeting and left before anyone could blink an eye.

So he was waiting now, his arms wrapped around Wyatt, who sat on his lap giving comfort the now nervous half elder.

"Our life is never easy, right? Wy?" Chris muttered quietly and the kid babbled back agreeing.

The sisters had been away for an hour now and he started to get impatient. He was never good with waiting.

He snapped his head up as he felt their auras approaching the house and orbed Wyatt back to his room without a word. He stood up ready to 'Welcome' the wayward father of his.

In front of him appeared in blue and white lights Paige, Phoebe and Leo, but…

"Where is Piper?" Chris asked with a frown. Leo spun towards him and without a word he jumped at Chris, smashing him to the wall and keeping him pinned there.

Chris felt the intention, but he couldn't do anything as it came back to him that he was just a whitelighter and whitelighters don't know how to fight.

"What are you doing?" he snapped at the furious elder.

Leo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What am I doing? You asked that you son of a bitch!"

With that Chris felt himself flying again. He collided with something hard and felt as photographs fell onto the floor next to him, the glass in the pictures shattering around him. But it wasn't over yet as Leo was next to him again lifting him up by his collar, his fist ready to hit.

It was the second stab on his shield of pride on that day.

"Leo! Enough!" Phoebe screamed from somewhere and Chris watched without a flinch as his father's fist collided with the wall next to his face.

"He is evil! He wanted to keep me away from you, so I wouldn't be able to stop him!" Leo hissed still keeping firm hold on the younger man.

Chris glared back at him. "If I wanted to keep you away, than why would I risk everything and send you to Valhalla, when you were just about to leave for good? It'd be very stupid of me!"

"You…" Leo started again, but Phoebe stopped him by putting her hand onto the elder's arm.

"He was he one who helped to find you. Without him we wouldn't even know that you were missing!" she tried to reason, but that made Leo look more darkly.

"And how would he know where I was and how to get there if he wasn't responsible for this?"

"Everything I know is from the elders. They told me what and how to do. Go, ask around if you won't believe in me." Chris replied calmly.

Finally Leo let go and stepped away. Phoebe immediately pulled the elder with herself to try and plan something so they could get Piper back, who according to Paige was free from Leo's spell now, but pushed them away with her anger at Leo and stayed at Valhalla. _Just great!_

He finds out too that Piper still hadn't got her memories back and she believes that she is an Valkirie too, so the sisters has to give back her pain, there was no other way.

He argued with Leo because they had so different ways in saving Piper, but in the end he let them do whatever they wanted. It was the goal of his and Freyja's act, right?

Then Darryl walked in, or should he say fell in? With injures and very beaten up. He told them that warriors from the island got through when Leo ad the others escaped and now they were in the city somewhere. Chris had to keep his damn anger under control, but it was so hard seeing that his family was so reckless.

And what was the end? They split up and Leo grabbed his arm and orbed them away.

* * *

Chris was perfectly aware of the situation and knew well what Leo had planned. However he didn't make any move to stop him.

Fortunately the two warriors at the cage didn't recognize him, because he usually used his glamoured self here. Luckily or that would have been a full cover blow.

He put on an uncomprehending act while Leo did his chat and stared at his father with huge, wide eyes when the elder introduced him as the intruder.

_Thanks, Dad! Love ya too! _Was the only sentence running in circles in his head.

He let himself pushed into the cage and made a fast decision that if the situation goes to the worst, than bye bye cover, he will kill that damn elder! It'd worth no to be born ever again.

He felt the new crack on his pride.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Leo picked up the two swords from the floor. _No way!_ He won't fight with one of that thing! _No way! _

"Leo! What's going on?" He saw the fierce look on the elder's face and that gave a small reassurance, no matter how silly it sounded, because if Leo was ready to kill a whitelighter, than he'd be ready to defend himself when the time will come.

"I'm gonna get the truth out of you one way or another!"

_Yep, definitely __will be able to kill! _

"No sister's around to help you this time," the elder continued as they circled around each other. Or rather as Chris tried to back away from Leo.

"No orbing, no way out!" _Really? He wouldn't even guess it without him saying it!_

"Just you and me!" _Come on! It sounds like a bad movie! Die, will ya?_

A sword landed in front of him in the sand. Erm… What would an average whitelighter say in a situation like this?

"You are joking, right? We should be heading back to fill in Paige and Phoebe and find Piper!"

_Crack!_ In his whole life he hadn't ever turned away a fight. Never!

"I've already lost Piper! Pick it up!" _Yeah, and it's your own fucking fault, dear Daddy! _

"You know this isn't funny anymore and this isn't very elder like either!" Did he really say that?

"I've been trapped here fighting for my life and it's changed me a lot!"

_Thank god! Than there was something useful in that! However, dear Daddy, you weren't fighting for your damn life, not really! _

"Pick it up!"

_Don't tempt me! _

"Forget it!" _Crack! _

Without another word the shield flew towards him and he cached it somewhat prepared. Leo jumped at him with the sword raised high. Chris blocked the attack quickly and it the same time he couldn't push away the thought that Leo should have learnt no to attack like that, because it would be way too easy to defeat him with one damn swing.

He grabbed the sword and blocked Leo's next attack. He made a lame atempt with his own, just like how an idiot and oblivious whitelighter would do. And he was pushed onto the floor. And his pride was cracking again.

"I didn't do anything!" He said bringing his eyes onto the elder's furious face. He swung the sword at Leo and then let it fly away to the other end of the cage.

He jumped towards it knowing well that it was the most idiot thing to do when your enemy is standing over you. Salogel would be sooooo disappointed in him.

_Crack!_

The elder was there already pointing the sword at his neck. Chris stared up at Leo and said the only thing, what a whitelighter would.

"I'm a whitelighter, you can't kill me!"

Leo's sly, and so close to evil stare clenched his stomach. "Than why are you sweating?"

_Because I have been jumping around in that fucking cage for who knows how long, Idiot! _

He listened to Leo's rambling about finding out what happened, but his attention was somewhere else. His pride was destroyed nearly completely. The same pride that kept him alive in his future, the same pride which was present in every Halliwell.

And Leo just destroyed that.

_Everything for Wyatt._ He kept repeating it to himself. _Just for Wy! _

Leo gave up finally and left him there, lost in thoughts. Chris stayed out of the happenings from there on. In the end Piper was found and saved. The sisters parted leaving for their 'normal' activities. And Leo orbed away after letting Piper break up with him.

And Chris? Chris had a brother to save, a family to keep together. But first he had to do something else.

* * *

Freyja had a hard day too and it wasn't even going to end soon. A soul was brought to them again, after all the happenings with the witches. (She'll so need to apologize to Chris, because of the oldest witch!) and she got ready to watch what the soul was capable of.

She entered the cave with the cage with her companions and stopped when she spotted the man standing there in all black, with shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes.

Her companions nodded their heads at him, but he didn't return the gesture.

"You need to fight, right?" Freyja asked her voice full with understanding.

The man turned towards her and nodded his eyes hard and fierce. Freyja took her seat and watched as the soul and the warrior entered the cage. The poor man ( the soul of a soldier) was confused to hell, but he grabbed the offered sword nevertheless.

The other held out his hand and the medal on his left wrist started glowing.

"Amaranth!"

The appearing of the white gold magical sword brought awe onto the Valkiries' faces.

The holder of Amaranth jumped into fight with a skillful movement and Freyja watched with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! I sooo haven't given up on that story! I hope that from now on I can update more regularly.**

***hides away from angry fans***


	13. Whitelighter In Suit

**Wihitelighter in suit**

Chris straightened his suit with a nervous move of his hand and stared at his reflection in the mirror with unease. How did the sisters get him into that? Easily…

The door of the room flung open and Phoebe and Paige appeared.

"Are you ready?" asked the younger one.

He turned towards them with a barely visible pout on his face. Phoebe gasped at him as her deer's like eyes rounded at him.

"We are so gonna go on a date after that!" She purred.

And he nearly jumped out of his skin. _Oh my Holly God!_

"Erm… I'm so not your type, Phoebe!"

"Yes you are, yes you are…"

_Don'__t scream and don't faint, that's a very girly thing to do! Men don't scream and don't faint no matter what happens! Not even when THEIR AUNT asks them out for a date. Nope, not even now… _

So, how did he end up here?

_**CPTCOTP**_

_The morning of that eventful day… _

Piper arrived to her kitchen to find Paige sitting there speaking to someone on the phone

"…I know it must be hard, sweety… No it's not your fault! … I see… You wouldn't have know! No way! … Really! … Okay, we'll talk later. … See ya too! Bye!"

The oldest Charmed One raised an eyebrow at her sister's thoughtful expression. "What happened?"

Paige looked up at her still frowning. "It was Sarah. She was so upset. Her boyfriend, with who she thought had a strong and serious relationship cheated on her with a chick and now the man is found dead on the street. It's horrible."

It was now Piper who frowned as an event came back to her from the times when she was just a beginner in the Wiccan things and she was still the middle sister. She remembered the time when Prue had to turn into a man so they could vanquish that lust full female demon.

"Piper?" Paige interrupted her thoughts. "What is it, Piper?"

"It's just that few years ago, you know with Prue, we had a demon which was killing men after seducing them into her bed. Phoebe kept having hot dreams about those men and she believed that it was her who killed them."

"So you think it's a demon's doing?"

Piper shook her head quickly, but then her expression turned uncertain. "No, I don't know. I mean it's just came to my mind, It must be just an unfortunate murder and it's just my damn paranoia bringing everything up."

Paige jumped to her feet grabbing her things from the table and typing on her phone with a speed of light. "In that case I think we should look into it. If your instincts say that it's not okay, than there must be something demonic. Care to call Phoebe?"

"Paige! Don't you have enough demons from Chris?" Piper protested in a way which dangerously resembled whining and cursed her big mouth in the same time.

"Piper!"

"Paige!"

The two of them continued to stare at each other trying to convince the other, but both of them were way too stubborn for their good. However in that game it was Paige who had the upper hand.

"Please, Piper! She is my friend! It's the least I can do for her to look in to it! Pretty please?"

Piper still wanted to argue, she wanted her sister to understand that her life was currently in the hugest crisis ever possible for her, that she just had been separated from her husband (by herself and the elders AND Chris, but she pushed the last parts of the thought away) and that she has to raise a way too magical boy alone, but in the end her hart of a witch couldn't push away the need of protecting the innocents, no matter how hard she tried. So in the end she just sighed and turned towards the stairs to wake up her older little sister.

"We'll find out what happened, I promise, but you take the responsibility of a tired Phoebe!"

Paige grinned after her slumped shouldered sister and dialed Sarah immediately.

**_CPTCOTP_**

Phoebe blinked at the other two women in the room and tried to convince herself that no, she didn't want to kill them on the spot. But she couldn't dismiss the thought that it was her first day on which she could sleep in after who knows how long (thanks to her neurotic whitelighter to who they promised that they'd go on a demon hunt every weekend which the annoying young man took advantage in by making them spend the WHOLE WEEKEND hunting demons.

And now it was her sisters who made her get up early. Thank god she wasn't Piper!

"Let me get it straight! You want to tell me that this bitch of a demon from those years ago is back?" She asked rubbing her temples and yawning in the same time.

Piper shrugged at her. "I'm not saying that it's her, but maybe it's another one from her kind, you know just like dark lighters. No matter how many we vanquish, there is still more. But it's just a possibility as I said to our dear lil' sister. More likely it has nothing to do with that."

"I'm with Piper in that." Phoebe said and sighed when she saw her lil' sister's expression. "Look, Paige! When that demon was in our town and killed those men, I saw all of that In my dreams, moreover it was like I did those things. But now I don't have dreams about killing men during having sex. We have nothing to worry about."

Paige threw up her hands and turned her head towards the ceiling in frustration. "I can't believe you! Piper, you just promised me that we'd check this out, but now you are changing your mind? There must be something!"

Suddenly a new glint appeared in her eyes and she eyed with her sister's slyly. The other two knew immediately that they should fear her new idea. "If you won't believe in me, than I think I need someone to convince you, right? And I know the perfect person for that task. After all we are about to go on a demon hunt!"

Phoebe's and Piper's eyes grew wide when they understood the meaning of her words. "Don't you dare!"

But Paige just smirked and turned her head towards the ceiling. "Chris!"

_**CPTCOTP**_

Chris spent all of his time being followed by his dear annoying like Hell dad, better known as Leo Wyatt. And when he says everywhere it means really EVERYWHERE! It was disturbing.

Of course Leo never showed himself, but who was he trying to trick? A middle classed witch would have spotted him in no time, and Chris wasn't a middle classed witch!

In a short summary, he had an annoying elder and a lot to do. However he so hated that spotman that he couldn't ignore him without the pleasure of pissing the other of, so he did the best thing he could while being careful with his cover.

He showed the elder the most boring and uneventful life what a whitelighter can have. How did he do that? Easily! He sat onto the highest point of the Golden Gate Bridge, made himself comfortable in a sitting position, and left his body in an Astral Projection or just let his senses exam every little part of San Francisco.

First he thought that the elder would find out what he was doing, but after sometime and a research he found out that the elders' other powers weren't that alert and sharp (when it's about sensing) when they are invisible. And Leo's growing frustration confirmed that theory. (okay, okay, it had a big part in all this that he took a hell of a dose of blocking potions before he entered the past)

It was funny. Really, really funny!

However he knew that it couldn't go on forever and he hoped that Leo'd get bored quite quickly, but if not… then he'd need a good plan.

Because of these reasons Chris was planning, slightly huffing and pouting while that damn ****** ***** elder was standing few feet away from him when Paige called. He jumped to his feet, but he swayed dangerously as his legs protested against the sudden move after the long rest. He made some moves to shoot the stiffness away, then orbed to the manor knowing that he was followed again!

"What happened?" he asked as he appeared next to the three sisters.

He took in the state of the three sisters. Paige was grinning ear to ear while the other two were glaring at her in a not so kind way. Chris had the feeling that him being called had a huge part in that.

"Hum?"

"Chris," Paige started," One of my friends boyfriend died in a very suspicious way and I have a nagging feeling that it wasn't just I quote 'An unlucky murder'. I think demon's hand is in it, but my sisters have other opinion. What do you think?"

The two glares became more dangerous if it was possible and Chris had to force down a gulp.

"Erm… can you tell me how that guy died?" _Better staying on the safe side! _

After ten minutes he got the summary of the tragic story behind the phone call and unfortunately for everyone he had the same suspicion as Paige. Something was off he just didn't know exactly what.

He took a deep breath praying for any source (this time not evil!) to prevent the two older sisters' rampage after he said his opinion.

"Piper, Phoebe, you know that Paige's right. It can be easily demonic, moreover it's her instinct and by the way your too, Piper what tries to warn you all. So, yes, I think you should look into it. And for the last reason, you've already promised, Piper!"

Now he just sounded like a bad teacher speaking to a kid. Though Paige agreed immediately.

"And I've already phoned Sarah!"

"Okay, okay, okay! We are going, just stop nagging me! Come on Phoebe get dressed!" With that Piper stormed out, the middle sister following suit.

Paige stepped next to Chris and patted on his shoulder. "Good job! I owe you one!"

Chris glanced down at her mischievously. "Than we'll have an extra vanquish on Saturday!"

She rolled her eyes. "Spoilsport."

_**CPTCOTP**_

Chris was waiting again. He reflected back bitterly at the returning of his father from Valhalla. His side was still hurting, because of the colliding with that chest of drawers. _ Damn elder! _

This time though he didn't have Wy for company, because he didn't dare approach the kid with Leo spying on him 24/7. So older baby bro's comfy was out of question. _Damn!_

He wanted to repeat that little word over and over again when he felt Leo's presence appear. An indeed in blue orb lights the elder arrived with a oh-not-so-elderly face.

"Where are the sisters?" he spat.

Chris raised an eyebrow at him calmly. "Out on a probably demon hunt? I have to disappoint you, I still haven't eaten them!"

"Don't try to be cocky with me!" came the hiss. "And what do you mean on a 'probably' demon hunt?"

"They have a case, still not sure if it's really a demon's thing. They are checking it out if you rather like it that way." He explained with an exasperated sigh.

Leo wasn't impressed though. "If I were you, I'd pray that they wouldn't get hurt!"

Chris closed his eyes for a second, then he opened them. He made a mock horrified face. "Oh my God! I have to pray so that evil coffee they are drinking wouldn't attack them! Oh, please don't choke on it!"

"Shut up!" Leo glared and stormed out of the living room. He headed to the nursery. Chris grinned. He loved annoying his father…erm…Leo.

After that fortunately he didn't have to wait too long, the sisters came back. He hide a smirk when he saw the somewhat triumphant expression on Paige's face.

"So, what happened?"

"I was right! Phoebe had a vision! It's a demon, a female one!" Paige seemed to be so excited, so Chris didn't understand what was the problem with his demon hunts. Maybe it was just his so-bad-that-it's-surreal karma. _Definitely. _

"I think you'll manage now. Go, look it up and vanquish it. You shouldn't have any problem." Chris said with a shrug, but while he had better things to do, he followed the girls up to the attic. He never found out what made him do that.

The sisters found the demon quickly and yep, it was the same kind as the one with which they had to deal few years ago. This time though they knew that this demon preferred to stick with a big group of people who liked partying together and that's how it finds its prey. Paige arranged with Sarah so they could be present at the next party which was that night unfortunately. Of course the poor woman couldn't understand why they wanted to party after she told them the death of her boyfriend and other three men, but she did help them.

All the sisters needed was a spell… and a bait. And THAT was the problem. None of them wanted to turn into a man which left only few other chances.

One, they'll just keep their eyes out on the crowd and when they see something suspicious they'll step in. Any idiot could see that it wouldn't work… And that left one more, they'll need a man and a spell which would attract the demon to the poor unfortunate bait and they sisters could vanquish it without a problem.

That's okay, no problem. But who will be that unfortunate man? THAT's a problem. Chris had a bad feeling, so he stayed quite.

"What about Darryl?" Paige suggested.

Phoebe shook her head immediately. "Nah, he is married and he hates magic. Moreover he helped us with the Valkiries too. Let him be this time!"

They were deep in thought for a few seconds, then this time Phoebe's face lit up. "What about Leo?"

"No!" Piper cried loudly. "No! No! And No! He needs to stay away from the house now."

"He is in the nursery…" Chris commented and in the same time Leo stepped into the attic. "Correction. He was in the nursery."

"You called?" the elder asked. Paige shook her head, then filled him in with the happenings.

"So we still need someone." Phoebe sighed. There was another thoughtful silence and suddenly an - according to Chris – dangerous and evil expression appeared on Leo's face. Chris' bad feeling increased.

"Chris?"

_Oh Holly Crap! _

"Good idea!" Phoebe cried and turned towards him letting her eyes wander up and down on him. Paige and Piper followed suit.

"I don't think that I'm the best person for this…" Chris tried weakly, but from sensing their intentions he knew that he already lost the fight without even starting it properly. However he wasn't the one who gives in easily!

"You are the girls whitelighter, it's your job to help them!"

"Help them means guide them! Not being a bait for a nymphomaniac demon!"

Leo flashed another dangerous grin. "Maybe with that you could prove how much you are ready to do for your charges. Or you don't care?"

_Nah, that was evil! _But it worked. He sighed with defeat. "If that's what you want…"

"Fantastic! Now I'll check if Leo has any suit, you should fit in them!" Phoebe clapped her hands happily and headed towards the door.

"You want what?" Chris asked with wide eyes. No suit, no suit! He hates suit!

"You need a suit for the party! You have to be elegant!" _Nope, I don't need. To commit suicide! That's what I need! _

But despite all his protest he ended up in Phoebe's room, the door locked, with one of Leo's old suits. He glared at the clothes. If he have to suit up, then he'll do it in his way! He waved his hand in front of himself and his casual clothes disappeared and they were replaced by a black suit. But he still looked like – according to himself – crap.

With a wave he unlocked the door and it flung open nearly immediately.

_**CPTCOTP**_

There was no word to describe how he felt during the party. He was introduced as the sisters' cousin and because it seemed that he was single, every damn free woman (or not free) approached him with such a lust, that he blushed at the intentions. And he wasn't the one who blushes often!

Otherwise the party was boring. For god's sake, he was in his early twenties! He had other ideas of partying than standing with drinks in his hand and chatting like some silly geezer!

He kept his guard up though. He read all the women he met, but the demon still didn't make an appearance. He started to think that the sisters' spell was wrong, when suddenly a beautiful blond woman stepped out of the crowd. Her light blue eyes seemed to shine and her arrogant smile made every men turn and stare.

Chris felt a pull too, so he looked up to meet with her eyes. His senses went crazy and his inner alarm started to scream, but he forced a lazy smile onto his lips.

_Found you! _

She slowly, like a predatory cat, walked to him and the pull got stronger and stronger till it was unbearable, but he stood his ground.

"I'm Nathalie," she purred.

He bowed a little and made sure that he looked at her from under his eyelashes. All of his girlfriends adored that.

"Chris."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" and she touched his arm with her finger.

His alarms and senses died down and every rational thought left his mind. His whole body relaxed as he sent her the most charming smile of his.

"Yeah, why not?"

_**CPTCOTP**_

Piper glared at her middle sister. Phoebe was flirting again, during a demon hunt for God's sake! Despite every attempt Piper made, Phoebe wouldn't listen and now she was literally hanging from that poor guy. It was kinda embarrassing to the other two sisters.

Suddenly Paige's elbow met with her ribs.

"Ouch!" Piper yelped quietly. "What?"

Paige didn't say a word just pointed at Chris who was leaving the room with a beautiful woman.

"Oh." Was the only thing the oldest woman could say, then she spun towards Phoebe and the man, grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her after Paige ignoring the protests. They ran though the corridors, then stepped onto the streets and followed the pair which were already entering an alley.

When they finally reach it, they saw the demon safely embraced in their whitelighter's arm who turned towards them with a blank face. The demon smirked at them one last time, then they disappeared in bright blue orbs.

"Crap!" Paige hissed.

Piper nodded. "I have to agree this time."

_**CPTCOTP**_

He orbed them into an elegant room. For a second a picture of a beautiful brown haired woman flashed in front of his inner eyes and he wondered if something was wrong, but Nathalie just looked into his eyes with her beautiful blue ones and he forgot every doubt he had.

Her talented fingers took of his suit jacket and his tie, then the same fingers pushed him down onto a comfortable armchair. He didn't make any move to stop her or even help her; he just sat, leaned his head back and looked at her from under his eyelashes.

Nathalie's lust increased because of the sight and she kissed him hungrily, in the same time she unbuttoned his shirt.

He let out a soft sigh as her hands roamed up and down on his chest. She bit down on his lower lip, when suddenly the image flashed again, now stronger and sharper; he could see the woman's desperate eyes and as her lips formed a word.

_Chris! _

His body stiffened under Nathalie. He saw something on the blond face, but it was gone before he could even place it somewhere.

"Sshh! You'll like it, darling!" she purred and leaned for another kiss.

_**CPTCOTP**_

Leo looked up as the sisters orbed in and frowned at their desperate faces.

"What happened?"

"We lost Chris!" Paige said and shot Phoebe a look who looked down guiltily.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Leo! Can't you act like an elder or something? You know, helping those who are in trouble?" Paige cried angrily.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I don't really…" He shut his mouth as he saw Piper's glare. "Okay, have you got a plan?"

Piper looked thoughtful for a second, then she gave her orders. "Paige try and scry for them. Try the demon and Chris too. Phoebe try to come up with a spell which could take us to them and I'll check the Book again, maybe there is something we missed before."

Leo watched the girls work and he did his best to push away the soft little voice, which tried to convince him that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they didn't find Chris in time.

_**CPTCOTP **_

Despite Nathalie's calming voice, he knew that something was wrong. And as he concentrated with all his powers on his senses, slowly the fog on his mind started to disappear. Then the though flashed in.

_That bitch is a demon! _And he heard Bi's voice in the back of his mind repeating again and again, 'I told ya idiot!'.

Chris made an attempt to push away the demon, but as she realized that her spell was broken, her face lost every innocent act it had and he stared into one pair of the cruelest eyes he ever see. And make things worst, HE FUCKING COULDN'T MOVE!

"Got ya, Whitelighter!" her voice was deeper then before, and held a demonic power in it.

Chris glared at her and tried to fight of her magic, but it was stronger then her spell from before.

With an evil smirk she leaned closer and licked his lips and he didn't even have the power to turn his head. He couldn't orb, couldn't use his telekinesis on her and SHE WAS LICKING HIS NECK!

He closed his eyes and tried to shut her out (which was kinda difficult you know!) he remembered that he saw a vase few minutes ago just behind the woman. Damn! He orbed Wyatt around the house when he was a little baby, a vase couldn't be a problem now!

And luckily the vase disappeared in bright blue orbs, appeared just above Nathalie and shattered on her head knocking her out. Chris sighed with relief as the magic which was holding him down broke and he immediately threw the woman across the room, away from him. She met with the wall then went totally limp on the floor.

He shivered as he remembered what that woman did to him which reminded him of his clothes. With a wave of his hand he glamoured his shirt right, his tie and suit jacket onto himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sisters as he summoned them to himself.

The three women appeared in front of him with puzzled expressions on their faces and their eyes grew wide as they saw him.

Chris glared at them and before they could say a word he pointed at the demon. "You vanquish it, you got three extra vanquish at the weekend and no argument!"

With that he orbed away desperate to take his mind off the day's events. And the sisters stayed staring at the spot where he stood few seconds ago, then quickly they turned to the demon ready to sent her to Hell literally.

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

**Hope you like it! I took more time than usual, but hey! It's my own personal record! I've never wrote suc****h a long chapter before! Comment please! Sorry to be so late again, but I had problems with uploading so this time that took so long :S Thank ya for your patience! **


	14. Once upon a time, there was a dragon

Replies:

_Misa3000: __I'm so happy that you love it *.* This story is my baby! And Chris is the love of my life *.* _

_Lizardmomma: __Of course he got out just in time :P If he didn't… yeah Bianca would be very angry at me and most likely I'd end up dead *.* Glad you like it! _

_Leetvfan: __Chris is adorable, isn't he? *.* And yep he is damn good-looking too and Phoebe is …*khm* likes men very much… Yep that's leads to conflicts *.* Hope you'll like the next chapter too *.* _

_Ovoriel: __*giggles at your comment* Hope you'll like this too _

_Syl: *__blushes at your comment* The chapters with the original episodes were a hard work, but from now on there would be changes where I think it's not quite okay (for me, for example you could see with Chris and the Valkiries. Chris'd never kiss someone while he has a lover *.* I know it P) I hope that the story'll be still okay __ I love lil' Wy and Chris *.* And when you look at them the connection is so visible between them *.*) _

_Hanzz96: __Thank ya :D I hope that you'll enjoy the whole story _

_Lotr195: __Isn't he handsome? Oh he is, he is *.*_

_Chris' Adorer: __I was kinda desperate when I couldn't do a thing about uploading or even edit my story, but thanks to heavens it's solved. Yeah, Poor Chrissy! But we love him that way *.* Luckily this story is purely just about him *.*_

_iHATEfangirls: __It was so bad that I couldn't update sooner! You seemed to be very desperate last time :P So I tried to be quick *.*_

_Crystalzap__: Thank ya :D Yep Chris is just like that :P _

_**CPTCOTP**_

* * *

Once upon a time there was a dragon…

C Vs C

His alarm clock went off with a deafening shriek and Chris groaned loudly as an answer. However the clock was louder and more stubborn. The half elder glared at the mocking object and narrowed his eyes. It immediately blew up and covered the floor with its little pieces. Chris stared at them blankly for a few seconds then he groaned again.

_Fuck! I've just vanquished my third alarm clock this week! And it's only Wednesday! That makes… one per a day? Crap! _

Sighing he sat up and shuddered as his bare feet touched the cold floor of P3. He slowly rose and walked to the small bathroom of the club. After his daily morning things and a hot, long and relaxing shower he found himself in front of the small mirror. He waved his hand in front of himself and let his glamour drop. He grimaced at the sight.

_Man! I really need a hair cut!_

He put the glamour back and approached his next task which was his clothes. He hadn't bought any clothe since his future went down hill, but he hadn't had to and he doesn't need it now either. He intended to go on a demon hunt that day, so he conjured the right clothes onto himself, which were dark and suitable for a battle.

He sensed where Leo was once more just to be sure. The elder had to give up his spying, because of his elder duties. He got a witch or who knows what, and he had to find a white lighter. He hoped it'd take some time!

Leo was still Up There fortunately. But before he went to the Underworld, he visited his lil' brother making sure not to run into Piper accidentally. She had that weird idea that it was HIS fault that their marriage ended.

_Thanks, Mom! Not enough that I'll have some problems with being conceive, but I have to take the blame too! Geez! Love ya too! _

In reality he had nothing to do with that. In his time, it happened just like that. Okay, two days later, but hey, he saved Paige! It was worth it!

He leaned against the door frame and frowned a little as he spotted Wyatt in front of the TV. As far as he knew his mother didn't let them watch TV without an adult when they were little. Phoebe told her when he was seven that Piper had a paranoia that they'd conjure something big because of it and they'd expose magic. He never found out where that had come from.

He shrugged and walked to lil' Wyatt and ruffled his golden hair. "How are ya, lil' guy?"

He was welcomed by a huge smile and the fast babbling of Wyatt. After the short summary of what happened with the kid since they'd parted Chris told him to stay safe and kissed his forehead gently. He orbed out after Wy turned back to the TV.

* * *

_**CPTCOTP**_

Chris orbed to the only place in the Underworld where he knew he'd never run into any demon who could be a threat to him. It was a place which would easily fit into the deepest part of Hell. The smell of rotten meat was overwhelming and the half-elder could easily hear the chewing of the necrophagous demons.

He shook his head and concentrated on his task. He glamoured himself again, so he looked like the same as he did when he tested Leo at Valhalla. He pulled out a piece of paper onto which he wrote his notes yesterday about today's demons. He read it carefully and memorized every little detail.

When he was ready, he put the paper away and orbed to his destination without any second thought.

He always wondered why did nearly the whole Underworld look like some kind of labyrinth of caves. He knew that there were parts where which with magic it was made to look like as the upper world, so why haven't the demons made the whole place just like that? Maybe it wouldn't be so depressing. Could be that the raison? Never mind! Back to the point!

He walked into the cave with his senses alert and ready to pick up every little intention of the demons. After an hour walk, he found them. His targets were four human looking demons and now they were talking about something, for him unimportant. Chris smiled a little as he thought about what the sisters would do right now. Run in, shout 'Hey, idiots!' and fight. It is as foolish as it sounded. He tried not to depend on his powers like they did all the time.

He pulled out four vials from his pocket. That's why he loved these trousers that much! It was loose, so he could move freely and it had had large pockets (several of them). Perfect for battles!

He checked the demons again, then orbed one of the vials to the opposite corner of the large place, after that he smashed it at the first demon with his telekinesis. It was enveloped in flames and died immediately.

The other three turned towards the empty corner threateningly showing their backs to him. He grinned while he levitated the three vials in front of him and with one move of his fingers they flew at the demons vanquishing them quickly.

He stepped out of the shadows and crouched down next to the piles of ash on the ground. He ran his fingers through one of them, just to be sure. His insight picked up what he needed and he smiled a relieved smile.

These demons were lower level ones, and they'd never be able to get near Wy, don't mention turning him, but in his future they killed the five years old daughter of his mortal friends. Screw consequences! It couldn't be her time yet! Cute lil' Lilly should be safe for now on!

He snapped his head up as his inner alarm started to scream suddenly. At one of the many entries of the place a demon was standing, its snake likes eyes narrowing at him.

_Damn! _

He threw out his right arm and sent an telekinetic blast at the demon. However it jumped out of the way and hissed at the boy. Before he could do a thing, the demon fled away with an unnatural speed.

Chris cursed again and ran after it. He so didn't need demons to know and speak about any of his appearances and he couldn't let them know that he is a whitelighter…

He was about to enter a cave after the demon when suddenly a man in white appeared in front of him. His pale face was kinda familiar, but before the half-elder could say a thing, the man held his hand towards him and a strange light blinded Chris.

* * *

_**CPTCOTP **_

When he could open his eyes again without seeing spots dancing in front of him he quickly looked around. He was lying in the middle of a deserted square just next to the fountain. He jumped to his feet and concentrated on his senses. But he was still clueless.

"Where the Hell I am?" he asked himself loudly. His glamour was gone so there was no reason to put it back. He just orbed to the only place he knew he could get answers from. The Manor.

He appeared in the living room which was deserted just like the town outside.

"Hey!" he called out, but he wasn't surprised when nobody answered. He was about to walk up to the attic, when his senses went overload and he had to lean against the wall and shut his eyes.

And he heard the crying of a baby.

His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with the same man dressed in white who send him there and he was holding the crying baby Wy in his arms.

"You!" He hissed outraged and orbed the blond kid to himself immediately. He wrapped an protecting arm around him and held his other hand up threateningly still staring at the stranger.

"Who are you? What have you done?" he demanded furiously.

The man in white studied his features then shook his head disapprovingly.

"Mortals, so clueless. How couldn't they see?" he said to himself which puzzled and angered the younger man in the same time.

"I asked you questions! Answer!" Chris was nearly shouting, but stopped immediately when lil' Wy let out a whining sound.

"All you Halliwells want is answer." The man commented and smirked when he saw as the boy in front of him went completely white.

"What?" Chris stammered out. Did that man know who he is?

"I'm Cleaner, so yes I know who you are. I erased you both from existence."

Chris stared. It was too much to take in so suddenly. He and his brother were erased from existence? His brother, the Twice-Blessed, the stronger part of the next generation's Ultimate Power was erased just like that? It can't be possible! If the strongest source of magic was ripped out of the world then…

"You are out of your mind." Chris whispered and tightened his old on his brother. Wy sensed that something wasn't right so he grabbed Chris' shirt with his little hands and buried his face in it.

Chris shook his head and straightened himself. He can't let that happen. "You can't erase the Twice Blessed! Undo it now! Magic wasn't exposed! _(As far as I know_)"

The Cleaner shook his head again, just like he did few minutes before, but his face stayed emotionless.

"You didn't expose magic, but your brother did. He conjured a dragon and let it destroy a part of San Francisco. We can't let that happen again. And because your very existence is bound to that child, we had to do the same to you too. To prevent anything like today's happenings, you two will stay here, in the ghostly plane."

"The ghostly plane?" Chris repeated. "Shouldn't we be erased?"

There was a flicker of annoyance on the Cleaners face, but it was gone quickly.

"You were erased that's why you are here."

Chris tried to push away the confusion so he could fight against that decision. He needed his head clear!

"Take us to the Tribunal!" he said suddenly. "You can't erase the Twice Blessed without consequences, so take us to the Tribunal! We have the right!"

But the Cleaner just shook his head uncaringly. "There is no need to involve the Tribunal. We Cleaners do our job, when a witch false hers/his. Simple as that."

"He is just a little boy!" Chris hissed.

The Cleaner looked at him once more and the next second he was gone.

Chris let himself sink onto the floor, his back to the wall. Everything was messed up and the whole situation seemed to be so surreal to him. The Cleaners knew who he was; the Cleaners erased Wyatt and him. And he couldn't decide which was the worst. He glanced down at his lil' brother, who was staring at his face with large baby blue eyes.

"You conjured a dragon?"

"I love dragons!" Wy babbled back.

Slowly a smile appeared on Chris' face reminding him of something. "Yeah… Me too."

After some time he was able to pull himself together somehow, so he put the little boy onto the couch and tried to find a way out of that situation. His powers worked in that plane, but he wasn't strong enough to orb back to his, not even with the help of Wy. He couldn't project himself out and he couldn't conjure a door back to their world either. So his normal ways didn't work.

The next step was the spells. He came up with one and after that didn't work, he chanted another one.

_Powers That Be_

_Take my brother and me,_

_Back to our plane _

_So everything'd happen the right way. _

He flinched a little at the end, but after ten other he couldn't come up with any better. He repeated it over and over again, nearly shouting at the end. When he didn't work he took Wy into his arms and tried to channel both their magic, but that wasn't enough either.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he kicked the table in frustration after putting the lil' kid down. Wyatt started to tremble and cry softly when he felt how frustrated and angered his best friend was. The hald-elder had to sit with him so he could calm him down for half hour and when that happened and Wy fell asleep, Chris stayed there with his arms around the kid protectively, but inside he felt really lost and empty.

"Your mother will fix this, right? She always does." He murmured with a far away look on his face to the empty house.

Which turned out to be not so empty in no time…

"You!" a voice hissed at him and he jumped startled. He was so lost in thought that he missed his inner alarm's warnings.

He turned towards the intruder one of his arms raised threateningly. He was tall, dark haired with light eyes…and a very familiar face. Oh, he knew that face quite well. He had a special place in the Book.

"What do you want, Belthazor?"

"You!" Cole repeated and an energyball appeared in his palm.

"Wyatt! Shield!" Chris ordered standing up, his face mirroring the Demon's. Wy, who was awakened by his brother's voice, put his shield up around himself and Chris.

"You'll hide behind the shield of a kid? How brave!" Cole snarled.

Chris raised an eyebrow at him, while he put the little kid down onto the couch.

"Who said I will?" he asked and he stepped out of the safety of the shield. In no time the energy-ball was flying towards him, but to Cole's shock he grabbed it before it could hit his chest.

"You supposed be a whitelighter!" Cole hissed.

Chris held the energy-ball the same way as the other did few seconds ago and smirked. "And you supposed to be dead!" With that he closed his palm and the energy-ball disappeared.

"Who are you?"

_The same question over and over again. was he listening to a broken record? After all it seemed like it…_

In the end Chris grinned cheekily. "I'm Chris Perry, from the future!"

Suddenly another energy-ball flew towards him and he had to jump out of the way this time.

"Cole Turner, from the past!"

Chris threw Cole against the wall with his telekinesis.

_If I'm stuck here, I'll have a funny after life!_

And from the look on Belthazor's face he knew that the other thought the same.

"You're not a whitelighter!"

"Wow! I thought that you'll never figure it out!" Chris replied sarcastically.

Cole conjured energy-balls one after another and threw them at the boy, who stopped all of it in front of himself, then he sent them back at the demon. Before shimmering out of the way, Cole sent one last of his lethal balls, but was forced to reappear as his shoulder was hit. He looked towards the brunette boy when he heard him hiss.

"The Charmed Ones don't trust you. Now I understand why." He smirked. He watched as Chris pulled his hand away from his own shoulder to examine the wound which was caused by Cole's last energy-ball and he gasped in shock as it disappeared in front of his eyes.

"We are dead. Remember?"

Chris glared at Belthazor. "I'm not dead!"

Cole raised an eyebrow which made the half-elder do something he hadn't done who knows how long, he pouted.

"I'm erased from existence... It's different!"

Belthazor couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Unfortunately for him, Chris didn't like to be laughed at, so in the next second when Cole looked up he found himself facing with a chair which was flying towards him. He let out a startled yelp, but there was no time to get out of the way. he ended up on the floor, his nose bleeding like Hell. He jumped to his feet and stepped towards his attacker with plans soaked in blood, but he was stopped as in a shimmering light the Cleaner from before appeared between them. He ignored the demon and turned towards the half-elder who stepped in front of the little kid on the couch in a protective way.

"The decision was changed." The Cleaner said and held his hand towards the brothers.

When the blinding light came Chris staggered back and he felt himself falling backwards, but before he hit the ground he heard one last voice.

"Whatever. It was fun, kid! We could end it some time later! See ya again in death!"

* * *

_**CPTCOTP**_

This time when Chris opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the couch of P3. He sat up still little bit dazed. His brain was trying to process the day's events and it was slightly… okay, very overworked this time and a headache was coming. Chris lay back down with a groan and covered his eyes with his arm.

However his rest was interrupted by the sound of orbing.  
"So you are back too."

Chris so wanted to strangle his father in that moment, but with the will of a Halliwell he pushed away his angry intentions. Without a word he sat up again and looked at the elder, who was standing in front of him, his arms folded defensively. One of the few things what Chris inherited from him.

When he saw that Chris wouldn't say a word, Leo broke the silence. "I heard you while you two were missing."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You missed me so much? It's touching!"

Leo glared angrily at him. "Don't be so happy. It reminded me that you are still a threat to my family."

The boy didn't say a word, just snorted and looked away. His father was perfect in making him feel like crap. He'd love to punch him in the face! _That would be lovely!_

"Do you want anything else? 'Cause if you don't, you could go. Your son might just need you." Chris said and kept his gaze away from that so hated man in front of him.

Leo narrowed his eyes once more, but then he left without another word.

* * *

_**CPTCOTP**_

He orbed to the attic of the Manor and closed his eyes with an angry sigh. He felt confused and angry. This whole situation was a mess.

He lied to Chris.

It in itself wouldn't be such a problem, but he felt off because of the reason of his lie. He really heard Chris' voice and he even saw him in a flash of images while he and Wyatt were erased.

But it wasn't about a situation which would cause him to be more suspicious. No, it was the opposite.

He saw Chris reaching forward him with a reassuring and kinda nice smile on his face, his green eyes sparkling. And what he heard was more confusing then the image.

"_It's okay! I'm here, right here!" _And it sounded comforting and made him feel reassured while he was frantic to get back his son.

Leo let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the window in hope that the outside world would calm him down a little.

"Who are you? _Chris Perry?_"

* * *

_**CPTCOTP**_

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk! My first time to ention Cole! Hope you liked it! I had a feeling that if that two had met, then they'd have done something very familiar!**

**Please comment, and if you thought that something was off with how Chris and Cole met, then that's it! I like it and I won't change it :P**


	15. Revenge Of The Broken One part1

**_Revenge Of The Broken One_**

**_(Part 1)_**

_The bar was crowded and poorly lit. if want to be more precise, than we have to mention that there was nearly no light in there. However, there were more living creature sitting here and there than what you could count. Though the smoke from the cigarettes were so strong that you could hardly see through it. And the noise? It was unbearable. Creatures were shouting at each other through the loud music. The whole atmosphere of the place was disturbing somehow. _

_Maybe these were the reasons that no one noticed the figure who entered the place. That, or just nobody cared. _

_The figure himself didn't stand out of the crowd. He was tall and dressed in black, which was the mostly seen colour in this world. Not because it was the trend or what, only that everyone knew that the garish colours meant fast death. _

_The man's boots didn't make a noise as he walked further and further into the bar, making his way easily through the mass of people. Nobody noticed him. Though he found who he was searching for. _

_In one of the corners, at a run down table, sat a young man. He had dark hair which nearly reached his shoulders, but it was totally messy. His brown eyes were dull and uninterested as sat there and stared at the table. _

_The new comer started towards him, but he hardly took few steps and he was preceded by three other. The dark haired young man was surrounded by them, but he didn't take a notice. One of the three was the owner of the place. _

_Bad sign… thought the new comer. _

"_No more drink for you!" hissed the owner "You have to pay!" _

"_With what?" muttered the young man as he leaned back in his seat. _

"_You have no money?" came the question. _

_The young man just shrugged. The owner's eyes flashed dangerously at his two companions. "That's to bad four you!" _

_With that the two other jumped forward and soon the young man was on the floor with a bleeding nose and upper lip. However, he didn't do a thing. Just lay here and stared at the ceiling. The crowed around them started cheering for the three demanding people. _

_One friend of the owner started again at the young man, but he was interrupted by no other, but the new comer. _

"_Is there a problem?" he asked and he kept his eyes on the owner. _

"_He is paying off his depts," the ugly fat man replied with a devilish grin. "With his blood!" _

_The new comer sighed loudly and ran hand through his hair. "That's too bad…" he raised an eyebrow at the owner, "What if I pay for him instead with money?" _

_The fat man narrowed his eyes as he took in the appearance of the other. Black hair, forgettable face, though his green eyes were somewhat disturbing as they pierced into his dark soul. "And why would you do that?" _

_The black haired man shrugged. "I need him for a business. I wouldn't care otherwise."_

The owner's eyes lit up at the mention of business. "And what kind of thing it would be?"

_The new comer looked deeply into the fat man's eyes and grinned devilishly. "Bloody." _

_The owner took the hint and didn't ask anymore questions. He and the new comer walked out of the crowd to settle their business. The black haired man paid some extra money for the owner to get the young man outside of the bar. The two friends of the owner dragged the young man out through the backdoor and threw him to the ground. The black haired man followed them with out a word. He just nodded as a thanks to the two men, then waited still those two disappeared through the door. The black haired man leaned against he wall of the bar and watched as the other man sat up and whipped the blood of his face unsuccessfully. _

_After the short silence the black haired man spoke up, "You know you would have deserved to beaten up by those!" _

"_Who are you?" the young man hissed ignoring the comment. "I won't help you with anything!" _

"_I think you will!" the black haired man grinned and pushed himself away from the wall. "But not here. We need to go!" _

"_I'm not going with you!" the man nearly shouted. _

_The other looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, nearly all colour disappeared from the world. His eyes narrowed. "We don't have time for that! After a quarter, we'll be in a serious trouble!" _

"_I'M. NOT. GOING. WITH. YOU!" the young man stressed every word. _

_The black haired man narrowed his eyes. "I'm not starting an argument!" _

_He stepped forward and before the other could react, he grabbed the collar of the other's shirt. The world around them blurred then it went back. Soon it brightened out a little. The young man's face fell as he saw that the place where they ended up was his run down apartment._

_The intruder released him and stepped away. He grimaced as he looked around. "Don't tell me that you live here!" _

_The other didn't pay attention to him, instead he conjured a sword and with dangerously narrowed eyes he jumped at the other. The black haired man spun around as the sword was raised up high and it was swung towards his chest. He quickly stepped to the side a little and grabbed the browned haired man's wrist, the one which belonged the same arm which held the sword. The intruder kicked with his left foot and let the other fall to the ground. With a flick of his hand, he made sure that the sword ended up in a sufficient distance from the brown man. _

"_What happened to you, Richard?" the black haired man asked and sounded kind of sad. Richard looked up with narrowed his eyes, but didn't say a word. Though, the other spoke again. "What happened with the famous captain that I was searching for?"_

_Richard eyes widened now. "Who are you? How did you learn that about me?"_

_The black haired man smiled sadly. He walked to the old couch of the apartment and sat down carefully. He covered his face with his palms and Richard felt the change in the air. A glamouring was ended. The intruder's black hair lightened some shades and it became brown and his face changed too, only the sad and tired green eyes remained the same. The intruder looked up again and waited. _

_Richard blinked once, twice, then he started raging. "How dare you, you fucking bastard!_

_He held out his hand red flames emerged from his fingers and started towards the other man. The intruder waved with his own hand in front of himself and the flames turned into white petals and fell to the ground. _

"_He is dead! Don't fucking play tricks with me!" Richard shouted angrily and summoned his flames again. Though, this time the intruder didn't wait for him to attack again. With a flick of his hand he made Richard fly backwards and pinned him to the wall, but made sure not o hurt him. The other tried to fight off his telekinetic hold, but he was still a little bit drunk and didn't have his old will to fight anymore. _

_The intruder got up and walked a little bit closer to the other. _

"_Look at me, Richard!" he commanded quietly. _

_Richard didn't want to, but the familiar voice, the one which he knew so well from his teenage years made him. The intruder nodded in approval then raised his right hand in front of his chest. Nearly immediately blue flames enveloped his fingers and he heard Richard's gasp. _

"_As far as I know, these magic only can be summoned by me" he looked into the brown eyes of the other man "So, who I am, Richard?" _

_Richard opened his mouth, then closed it, then repeated the whole procedure again, but finally he managed to force his voice out of himself. _

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell, the Guardian…" a smile which was missing from his face appeared again with the new hope. "You are back!" _

_Chris smiled back and released his telekinetic hold "So will I have ma welcome?" _

_**Revenge Of The Broken One**_

"_Where were you?" Richard asked as he placed a bottle of beer in front of his long-lost-but-found-friend. _

_Chris smelled the beer, then grimaced with a sound which was dangerously resembling 'blee' and quickly made the bottle disappear. _

"_What are you now non-alcohol-drinker? Didn't know you want to turn into a saint!" Richard commented and thought about the money he spent on buying that damn bottle._

"_It wasn't alcohol, it was poison!" Chris muttered, then with a wave of his hand he summoned a bottle of 'real' beer onto the coffee table. It seemed to be one from the times before the fall. "That is alcohol!" Chris smiled triumphantly._

"_You are still conjuring everything rather than using real things?" Richard asked, but still reached for the conjured bottle. He took a sip with pleasure. _

_Chris shrugged. "I don't like the real things." _

_Richard shook his head. "You avoided my question. Where were you?" _

_The other man pursed his lips and looked away. "You don't want to know!"_

"_Chris! Damn you! We thought that you were dead for three years! Everyone lost hope! I did!" _

_Chris flashed his eyes at him. "Than let's go with the original story. I was dead. Now, the more important matters!"_

"_Chris!" Richard started, but didn't say a word as Chris fully turned back to him and his green eyes were so guarded, that it was painful to watch. "Okay. You said you need me. What for?"_

_The Halliwell leaned forward and put his elbows onto his knees. He raised his green eyes and looked into Richard's again. "I need you to lead."_

"_Lead who?" _

"_There are people, humans, witched, even demons and other magical creatures, who should be dead too. They are hiding in certain places. A part of them are warriors who decided to protect the others. But they need a leader, who will keep them safe and sane" Chris replied. "I can't think of anyone better than you!" _

"_In that case your imagination regressed!" Richard hissed. "I'm not a leader! I haven't even fought since Nalla…" he trailed off. "Why don't you lead them? You are the Guardian after all!"_

"_And that is the exact reason why I won't be here! Chris replied his eyes never wavering "As the Guardian my duty is to save them all. That will be that I'll be doing. That's why I need someone I trust with their lives!"_

_Richard eyes grew wide. "You will oppose the Dark Lord?" _

_Chris smiled sadly "That's what I have been doing since I was born. But, now I won't do what you think I should do. No. it wouldn't be enough. The damage which was caused to this world is too big already. Stopping Wyatt that way wouldn't stop our pain, wouldn't stop the horrors of the night and wouldn't give you back Nalla either."_

"_But… What would you do than?" _

"_I'm changing this." Chris smiled "I'm going to the past!" _

_**Revenge****Of****The****Broken****One**_

Chris tightened his grip on his pen and tore away his eyes from his small notepad. Looking around and taking in the past's innocent world from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge made the whole memory lane seem like a sad dream.

He glanced back to the list of names on the creased paper. One damn name started this all, it brought back memories which hurt like Hell. And when it is once stared, than there is no way that he can make it stop... so he closed his eyes again and let himself sink into a world which should have never happened.

_**Revenge Of The Broken One**_

_He watched in amusement as Richard was pacing up and down and ranted about what an impossibly idiot Chris is. The Halliwell had to chuckle. He missed that badly. _

"_You are out of your damn mind! You can't take that risk!" Richard nearly shouted now. _

_Chris put a calming hand. "Will you just listen to me for a second?" _

_Richard stopped in front of him and glared._

_The other brunette nodded. "Good! Now tell me do you now me to be a reckless idiot?"_

_He got a head shake as a respond and he nodded again. "So don't you think I know what I am doing?" _

"_But going to the past, Chris? It's impossible!" Richard hissed and desperately ran his hands through his hair messing it up even worst. "Anything could happen!"_

"_I know of countless people who travelled through time to change something which shouldn't have gone how it did. Wyatt being like that is the same thing." Chris reasoned calmly. "I won't let anything go bad, this is why I will go!"_

_Richard stayed quiet for minutes and Chris let him take in that information. He really hoped that he could. Finally the young brunette man seemed to be ready to talk again. _

"_I accept it with one condition!" He said and kept a steady gaze on Chris. _

"_Richard-" The Halliwell started, but he was cut off quickly. _

"_No, Chris! One condition!" the former soldier warned. Chris rolled his eyes._

"_What would it be?" he asked in the end. Richard took a deep breath and straightened himself, knowing that he will have to face with Chris wrath soon. _

"_I'll go with you!" _

"_No damn way! I need you here!" Chris stressed the last word and jumped to his feet. "Less people mean less damage!" _

"_More people means more safety!" Richard replied the same way. _

_Chris though looked desperate. "But what about those others I talked about? Who will be there for them? There is no one I can turn to, Richard! I supposed to be dead after all!" _

"_What about your father's friends?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Chris face darkened, but his eyes didn't give away any emotion. "Try something better! They won't be able to do it! Not with so many people lives in danger!" _

_Richard took a deep breath. "Look, Chris! You don't even know who I am now! Maybe I would have been a good leader three years ago, but the only I could do now is fighting. I can't protect people now, but I can fight alongside with you. If something turned Wyatt, than you will have to kill that thing! What if it will be too great for you? That thing get through the Charmed Ones! You will be alone against it!"_

"_I am not the Charmed Ones! I'm different!" Chris shot back. _

"_But will you risk it?" Richard voice was quiet now. It was forcing Chris to think about failure what he couldn't afford. _

"_You can't come with me! I need you here!" Chris replied finally. _

"_Chris! If the past is changed, than these people won't need me!" Richard replied desperately. _

_Chris just shook his head. And his friend knew that he lost the battle. "Stay, Richard! For me, please!"_

_Richard smiled sadly. He didn't know what happened during the last three years, but his friend was the same caring person, who he remembered him to be. _

"_Than at least let me accompany on your road to the Manor. You need to go there, right?" _

_Chris nodded slowly. _

"_Than let me help you get through the barriers. You won't be able to orb!" _

"_I think I can afford that!" Chris smiled weakly. Richard nodded and without a word, he went to get ready for their journey. _

_**Revenge Of The Broken One**_

_When the next dawn came, the first sunbeams found two figures leaving a ruined block of flats. They were both well hidden in their black clothes, just like anyone else, who were appearing on the streets. A horrible odour was lingering in the air. Something mixed with the scent of blood. One of the figures pulled his collar upper and started down the streets, the other followed suit. Their eyes scanned the whole street without stopping. _

_They both tried to ignore the dark spots on the roads, on the wall of the buildings. They tried not to think about the burnt marks here and there and about those remains which were alive beings not so long ago. However, they couldn't ignore one. Just in front of them, on the sidewalk, a little body lay. Yesterday it was a blond little girl, with green eyes, but now it was a little body with opened chest and a missing heart. _

_Both men stood there frozen to the spot. It took one of them minutes to move and touch the other's shoulder. The other one tensed, but otherwise didn't move. _

_The first one spoke up with a whisper. "I have to apologize. And I changed my mind. You have to go and change that!"_

_The other didn't say a word. He turned away and made sure not to step over the little body. An old saying was lingering in his mind which said never step over a little kid, or the child would stop growing. He felt like crying. _

_They spent the rest of their day in silence in fear that they say something that would catch someone's attention. They wouldn't want that. _

_However, without the luxury of orbing or even travelling by magic, it took really long to reach the first barrier. The spell that Chris used when he took them to Richard's apartment, worked only for short distances and still took lots of energy. Chris wanted to save that for emergencies, so they needed to walk. When they finally got out of that city they reached a forest. In there they could use faster ways. Chris conjured two magical wolves, who let them ride through the forest, but still, it was already getting dark when they even neared the barrier._

"_We have to go through during the night" Chris said as they stood at the edge of the forest. From the distance they saw the pale lights of the barrier. _

"_But staying outside during the night…" Richard trailed off "It's suicide."_

_Chris shook his head and turned away. "Not for us. Now let's go!" _

_**Revenge Of The Broken One**_

**Hi! **

**Please put down your weapons, Yes, the chair is weapon in that situation! Thank you!**

**Now, I'd like just to tell, that I'll never give up a story and This is story, so that means I'll surely continue it! And my other Charmed story too!**

**Now About the Character of Richard! He was inspirited by the great series character : Richard from The Legend of The Seeker! He looks like the same and his name is the same. Only, his personality is different. My Richard is broken and he hasn't got naivety and innocence anymore. **

**The whole scene takes place in the unchanged future, except that short one. This chapter is really long so it'll have more parts. **

**Hope you forgive me for being so late and you'll enjoy that chapter! **

**See you soon! **

**Nef **


	16. Revenge Of The Broken One part2

**While you read that, i advice you to listen to GRV's music's Legion of Doom (extended version). You don't have to, it's just an advice! ( and there is a part where I listened to Hans Zimer's music, the one which is played in Lion King at the death of Mufasa) **

**Have fun!**

_**Revenge Of The Broken One **_

_**(part 2)**_

_Nightfall came quickly and darkness enveloped half of the World. Just like that our forest fell deadly quiet. No birds, no insects, nothing could be heard. Then suddenly a crack disturbed everything, a soft moan, a growl. Figures started to crawl out of the forest their deadly eyes only searching for blood._

_**Revenge of the Broken One **_

_There was a deserted small town next to the barrier. No one walked on its street during the last three years. It had its reasons though. _

_However, now two men made their way through the thrash and other things which covered the sidewalks. Other than the horrible odour of the town, its own aura was incredibly disturbing and it got worst and worst how the minutes went by._

_Richard summoned his sword before entering that horrible place, and Chris raised his right hand in front of his chest, ready to summon his active powers if he needs to. So far nothing had happened and that made them even more nervous._

"_Something is wrong!" Richard hissed to his friend, who just nodded and with a quick gesture he silenced the other. _

_Chris' insight was on full alert, so when the first flutter of something's intention touched it, the half-elder froze. Richard stopped just before he could knock over the other brunette. He turned around and scanned the area behind them covering the other's back. _

"_They know that we are here!" Chris hissed and Richard heard the nervousness in his voice. _

"_How many?" Richard asked as they both quickened their steps. _

_Chris didn't even looked at him just started chewing on his lower lip. "You don't want to find out!"_

_They quickly turned at the corner and started running down another street making sure that they were heading towards the barrier._

_But before they could reach something jumped in front of them. It once had a human body and probably was a human once, but now due to an experiment which went totally wrong, it became a monster. Its limbs elongated, its teeth grew sharper and its saliva contained lethal bacterial. And now its totally lack eyes stared at them with a horrible blood lust. _

_Richard raised his sword. "Could have warn me, mate!" _

"_Didn't have time!" Chris muttered, "Keep it away from you!" _

_The demon attacked with a hungry growl. Chris pushed it back with his telekinesis and Richard immediately summoned his flames and burnt the evil creature. _

_Chris spun around quickly and stopped another one in mid air as it tried to creep up on them from behind. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on its heart and willed it to fell apart nuclear by nuclear. The creature screamed in pain as it was slowly ripped apart from the inside. _

_Though there were more and more of these demons. _

"_I damn feel like a victim from that idiot computer game with those zombies!" Richard shouted as he burnt another demon with his red flames then cut of one's head with his sword. _

"_These aren't zombies!" Chris hissed back. He waved his hand in front of himself, but changed his telekinesis way of function, rather than throwing the demons away, he cut their head of. Five body fell to the ground with a loud and sickening noise. However the demons got closer and closer, so he needed other weapons too. He summoned few of his orbs and changed them into magical athames which started spinning around him and when a demon got really close, then it got one into its flesh. Plus, Chris summoned his sword, Amaranth, to himself, but didn't use it until the last moment. _

_Which sadly came. The creatures got so close that it was too dangerous to use his powers, because he could hurt Richard, so he started dancing around with his sword, cutting the demons where he could. He leaned away from a set of teeth and quickly pushed his sword into the place between its two eyes, then spun around to kill another one which wanted to attack from behind. _

_And his sword froze in mid air. _

_In front of him, there was a little one. The real being which from that was created couldn't be more than eight years old. Chris stared at it with wide green eyes. He had to only just bring down his arm and its miserable life, but he couldn't. He stared, his arm shaking, million of intentions running through his mind._

"_Chris!" he heard Richard shout. Suddenly a sword pierced through the little creature's heart. Someone grabbed his arm and he was pulled through the dangerous crowd. He registered that those who were close to them, suddenly ignited and with that they slowed down those, who could be able to attack them. _

_Richard was running as fast as he could while he dragged the Halliwell along. However, he released his when he felt him keeping up the space on his own. _

"_Sorry… I just -"Chris started though pants. _

_Richard didn't turn around or look back but cut him off nearly immediately. "You just didn't think that they would do experiments on so young humans, right?" _

"_Yeah… But still, I…" _

"_Shut up, Christopher! I get you to the past and none of this will happen, understood?" _

_Chris raised his eyes onto Richard's back, but replied sadly. "Understood"_

_Suddenly they heard victorious howls from behind them. The demons managed to follow them after all. An idea though came to Chris' mind. _

"_Richard! Head towards the lookouts!" _

"_Are you out of your mind?" Richard cried, but eventually he did as he was told, mostly because somehow Chris managed to fully catch up to him and now they were running next to each other. The two short wooden towers came into view as they exited of the buildings. They heard alarmed shouts of the guards and soon they saw fireballs flying towards them. Richard immediately extinguished them. _

_The Guardian stopped though. He held out his hands, pointing them at the two towers. _

"_Please, don't leave me in the lurch, now!" he hissed between his teeth. He let his powers reach for the two buildings, and then he heard them crack. He pulled his two outstretched arms towards himself adding even more magic to the procedure. More cracks could be heard, then the frightened and alarmed shouts and screams of the guards. Chris needed only one more jerk and then the towers crumbled to the ground. _

"_Richard! Run!" He shouted and took of himself too. The other brunette who made sure that his friend wasn't attacked through his work, smirked at the falling towers. He ran after his friend. _

"_How will we get through the barrier?" He cried as they nearly reached the light wall. _

_Chris held out his hand and started chanting on a language which the other brunette didn't recognize. Chris voice got louder and louder and he was shouting the last few words. As a response to his magic, the magical wall divided and a thin corridor appeared. _

_They heard other roars from behind them again. They didn't stop to check how close the creatures were. _

"_When we reach the other side," Chris started as he stepped into the thin corridor, "don't stop, just run! We won't be able to orb, but I'll use my spell again. I don't know how far can I get us, but be aware that few of these will follow us to there." _

_He was breathless when he ended the sentence, but he knew that Richard got it. _

_True to his word few of the creatures were on their tail as they stepped out of the corridor. Chris immediately stopped and spun around shouting words at the wall. It started to close up, but it wasn't fast enough. Many of those get through. Richard tried to set as many of them on fire as many he could, but it made no difference. _

_Chris turned and grabbed the other's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. The world blurred around them. When they reformed in the middle of another town, Richard grabbed his already shaking friend and pulled him into a deserted store. He didn't stop here though, just when he managed to push Chris into the storage facility and closed the door as much as he could. Even after that he pulled a set of shelves in front of it. _

"_This place is deserted too," he muttered as he looked around in the room. It wasn't big, but it was enough for them to survive the night. _

"_No one would be able to live near the barriers," Chris muttered as he leaned against the wall, already sitting. _

_Richard frowned down at the brunette man. "You used too much magic, right?" _

_Chris nodded slowly._

"_Than you should sleep!" _

"_But you must sleep too!" Chris replied. Richard crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the other witch with narrowed eyes. _

"_Don't try me, idiot! Go to sleep or I'll make you!" _

_Sighing Chris shrugged. He didn't think he would sleep so well after the day's events, but he knew that the journey just started and he of all the people have to be ready all the time. He conjured four thick covers and gave two to his friend without a word. Chris put one to the ground and lay down onto it, pulling the other one over his thin body. He glanced at Richard who sat down onto his own covers. _

"_Two hours," Chris muttered, "after that I'll knock you out!" _

"_I'll take it as a threat," Richard replied smiling and watched as his newly found friend fell asleep next to the wall. _

_**Revenge Of The Broken One**_

_Exactly two hours later Chris woke up on his own. Richard blinked at the slowly sitting up form. The green eyed man rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the other meaning fully._

_Though, Richard just frowned. "You never were a morning person." _

_Chris shrugged absently. "It's not morning. We are still in the middle of the night." _

"_Still makes me think what happened to you during the last three years." _

_The Halliwell pursed his lips and meaningfully ignored the last sentence. "You should go to sleep, or I may keep my promise!" _

"_I won't be able to sleep and I think we have many more important things to do right now." _

_Chris narrowed his eyes the other "You didn't really give me chance in that matter, why would I give you one? And I'll need you to be sharp and quick if I let you come with me!" _

_Richard smirked "I will be, believe in me! And after all the Sun will be up, "he looked at his watch, "confined with an hour. That sleep would do more harm than good!" _

"_You tricked me!" Chris hissed slightly angrily. Richard was grinning from ear to ear, but he didn't even try to make it seem like an innocent grin. _

"_Nah, don't be so mad! At least I made myself useful and found out where we are!" he said. _

_Chris turned back to him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to continue. _

_Richard took a deep breath and started, "We aren't so close to the barrier than what I first thought. Here, "he gave to piece of paper to Chris, "one is a receipt, which tells us this town's name and the other is a map, which I found here." _

_The Halliwell examined the receipt and then let his gaze wander over the map. All of these were coming from before the downfall. _

_Richard put his forefinger onto a name on the map. "We are here. And, "he moved his finger to another spot, "Here runs the next barrier. If we could get through it, then we would reach that one in which the Manor is. In there isn't an anti-orbing spell. Otherwise Wyatt couldn't travel freely." _

"_I see," Chris nodded, "when we get though, we have to meet up with Bianca somewhere -" _

_Richard cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Bianca? That Bianca?" _

"_Yes," Chris smiled somewhat sadly, "she is my Bianca, the phoenix girl…" _

"_Oh," Richard replied then averted his gaze from the half-elder. Painful thoughts entered his mind about another girl. One he can never see again. _

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up, he came face to face with a pair of promising green eyes. _

"_Richard, we will succeed in that, and I'll give your Nalla back to you. I'll prevent all of this, I promise you!" Chris told to his friend with such a determination and his face was so open that Richard didn't have a choice but to believe in him. After all the Guardian was speaking to him, the one who never broke his promise. _

"_Let's be that way!" Richard whispered. Chris nodded and turned back to the map. the lines on his face which showed when he was troubled deepened a little as he was thinking. _

"_We must make it to the barrier this day!" he said and Richard nodded. _

"_It's a smaller one, so we'll be here before nightfall. In the middle of the afternoon maybe." _

_Chris nodded, "Though there will be more guards this time. We'll need to fight." _

"_Yeah, but look, the terrain won't be so open either. There are many warehouses in that area and especially next to the barrier because of the trading. Moreover, in this area there are no of those things, except that few which got through the last barrier with us and I don't think that those will come after us. They don't like hunting during the day." Richard explained while he tried to think about everything. Three years ago that was his job after all._

"_So, the only things we have to look out for during the day are our original demons, right?" Chris summarised their task and he looked up at his friend with a questioning pair of eyes. Richard nodded, then he glanced at his watch again. _

"_The sun should be up by now. The dawn has come!" he said. It was a pity that he had to guess, because there was no window in that storage room. _

_Chris got up and stretched out his stiff muscles with a soft groan of pleasure. With a wave of his hand he made the four covers disappear. "In that case I suggest that we get going!"_

"_Just after you!" Richard said and pulled the set of shelves away from the door with a little help of Chris telekinesis. Thinking back to their arriving, he wondered how much adrenalin could help. _

_The Halliwell slowly opened the door, then stepped out carefully. The light out there wasn't that strong still, but it was enough for them. Chris let his insight stretch out its invisible lines and he searched for an opponent. There were none. _

"_Let's go!" he told his mate and the pair started towards the shop's already non existing door. Outside now they could see, that the place was in even worst condition than the other town where from they had to run, but at least the odour of the place didn't contain that plus scent. _

_There was no sight of demons or other things, so they decided to quicken their steps in hope to reach the other barrier sooner. _

_They seemed to be lucky after three hours of quick space. They met with a merchant, who some (unknown to him) conjured up money let them travel in one of his transport vehicle. However, during the travel they met up with the Dark Lord's scanning probes, which were searching for certain witches. Because of that small convoy had to stop so everyone could be checked. The two travellers only managed to avoid being exposed thanks to one of Chris invisible tricks, which he had to use so much until now. Still, because of that stop, they only managed to get close to the barrier, late afternoon. _

_When they get off the vehicles, Chris made sure to change everybody's memories, who were involved with them during the travel. It was a trying work, because he had to be really careful with those memories. People's minds are really sensitive._

_The sun was already setting when they were creeping through those warehouses. Chris kept nearly his full attention on his insight, which didn't sense anything, which was really strange, because the barrier was already close._

"_Where are the guards?" Richard whispered, saying out what was on the other man's mind. _

"_Don't know…" Chris replied unsurely. His eyes were travelling from side to side in hope to catch a glimpse of something, but all they could see were the warehouses in the mysterious, purplish light of the barrier. _

_Suddenly the Halliwell froze. His wide eyes stared ahead at something. "That's…" he started, but he trailed off. _

_Richard stepped out from behind him and then he saw what the Halliwell meant by that. Few meters from the barrier, there was a huge cage like thing. It was full with those creatures which followed them through the previous barrier. _

"_Are they familiar, Guardian?" _

_The two men tensed. Around them the air shifted and one by one demons appeared around them. They were trapped. _

"_Damn it!" Richard hissed angrily as he pulled his sword out. _

_Chris was totally confused though. His insight betrayed him again. _

_One of the demons, a tall man with flaming red hair and black eyes stepped forward. He had an evil smirk on his face. "You made a huge mistake Guardian!" _

_Chris turned towards him and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like when a demon called him like that. "What would that be?" _

"_You forgot to kill the guards on that side of the other barrier. They saw you! And now it will be my pleasure to take you to our Lord!" demon told him._

_Chris felt a shoulder touch his and he didn't need more. He had a partner in this. _

"_Let's see how this will turn out!" the Halliwell said and without a warning he threw his hand out sending a bolt of energy at the closest demon to him. With a threatening cry Richard jumped forward too, with his sword and flames. _

_The fight itself was desperate. Not for the two men, they both faced worst after the downfall. Still it was hard and bloody. Chris summoned Amaranth to himself and fought with it like how he was thought by his master, even better then during the trainings. The sword was held in his right hand, while with his left, he used his magic. Once he could barely stop a short dagger, which cut his forehead just under his hairline. He killed his attacker with quick swing of his sword. _

_Then suddenly everything went quiet for him as an intention entered his mind. He froze. He spun around his mouth already opening to shout, but it was late. He saw the arrow as it flew through the air. He saw as Richard turned towards it, look at it as it entered his chest. _

_The fight stopped. _

_Chris started running towards his friend before he even fell to the ground. The Halliwell knelt down next to the fallen former soldier. He stared into the open, but already lifeless brown eyes. _

_It hurts; it was the only thing what the greened eyed man could register. It hurts, that Richard didn't have the chance for a final goodbye, the chance to die in someone arms, that he was laying in the circle of demons, only with one ally who couldn't do a thing for the fallen one. An ally who already became the broken one._

_Chris heard a laughter. He raised his eyes, which became blank during the last few seconds. The read haired demon was laughing, the same one which held that crossbow. Its black eyes were watching the half-elder._

"_I suggest you to give up, Guardian!" he spat._

"_Your name!" Chris demanded instead. His whole face was blank now. _

_The demon was still grinning. " Icheph! You should never forget it, Guardian!" _

_Something flashed in the half-elder's eyes. "I promise you, that I never will!" _

_Suddenly Chris moved his right hand, and immediately a dragger flew through the air. It cut the shocked Icheph's face as it flew past him. The dragger broke the lock on the cage. The door of the cage flew open as the creatures rushed out. _

_The panic overwhelmed the demons as they were attacked by those monsters which were created to kill their enemies. Through the screams and death nobody paid attention to the broken warrior, who placed a sword onto his fallen partner's unmoving chest and as he closed those dark eyes. _

_After that Chris started running towards the barrier. He never looked back, didn't think about a thing. Not even about that he wouldn't be able to open the barrier, because from Icheph's mind he knew that the spell was changed and he didn't know the right one. He just kept running. _

_He had promises to keep and he never broke one. He wouldn't start it now. _

_He reached the barrier. He stopped in front of it. In the middle of the chaos he turned a pleading look towards the sky. _

_Suddenly his necklace, the one which he got from his master, from the former Guardian, shattered to million pieces. Deep blue flames broke out of it. The flames reached the barrier and united with it. Some part of the barrier turned blue and it divided in front of the witch. _

_Chris took off running again, never looking back. He barely stepped through the barrier, when it shut behind him. _

_The broken Halliwell fell to his knees. _

_**Revenge Of The Broken One**_

Chris eyes snapped open. Blood red and cold fury ran through his veins as the pen shattered in his hand. He looked down at his notepad. A single name stood out of all o the page.

_**Icheph **_

The Halliwell disappeared in a fury of blue orbs.

_**Revenge****Of****The****Broken****One** _

It was a bar again. This time it was full with demons.

The entrance of the lonely figure changed too. The magic which embraced the darkly dressed figure forced everyone to look up and stare into a pair of dark green eyes.

He stepped in and every demon stepped backwards, so the crowd divided in front of him. The narrowed eyes scanned the place and finally fell upon a face which was surrounded by flaming red locks. A grin formed slowly on the stranger's lips and his green eyes became even darker.

Nobody saw him moving. They only registered that he did something when the red haired demon flew backwards and was pinned to the dirty wall of the bar.

"Everyone out!" the dark man hissed. Some of the demons shimmered or blinked away. They were the smart ones.

"We follow no one's orders!" a demon spat, the remaining group nodded. They got ready to fight against that threatening magical being.

The man's grin deepened and his eyes became darker.

"Good!" he whispered.

The man snapped with his fingers. Above him a magical ball became visible. Inside the magical shell, lightenings were dancing around each other. The demons stared at it with confusion. Suddenly the magical shell disappeared and the lightenings burst out. In glorious blue lights all of the demons were vanquished.

All but one. The red head.

"How the fuck are you?" he shouted.

The dark man looked at him blankly. "Are you Icheph?"

"It's none of your business who I am!" the demon spat.

Strange smile appeared on the man's face. It wasn't a smirk, nor a grin, but a smile. "Hey! You don't have to be afraid! I'm just searching for an old friend!"

Icheph calmed down a bit. If someone was that strong and said himself to be his friend, than he could use it to his advantages. He straightened himself as the magical hold disappeared from him.

"Yes, I am Icheph!" he replied with his head held high.

The dark man nodded. "Good!"

Then the pain came. Icheph couldn't even cry out or scream. It came from inside of himself. He felt to his knees as he terrified eyes searched the dark man's face. From the demon's mouth, dark blood started to drip out.

"You know, Icheph, once I promised you that I will never forget your name. See? I never break a promise!" he man spoke quietly as he knelt down next to him.

The only thing what Icheph's mind registered was how the stranger's eyes turned completely black, then blue flames enveloped the demon's body…

_**To be Continued…**_

_**AN**_

_**First of all, sorry for the confusion of Richard's character! Telling the truth Paige's Richard never came to my mind while I was writing that!**_

_**Other thing! You must be curious about that 'Guardian thing' which I already mentioned in the previous chapter. It's Chris' magical status, just like how Wyatt is the next King Arthur. There will be an explanation in one of the oncoming chapters. **_

_**Lizardmomma:**__** Thank you! I know that I always can count on you when I update!**_

_**Chris's Adorer:**__** Sorry for being away for so long! I would like to tell you that it won't happen again, but I can never be sure... But I will never give up on that story, that's a promise!**_

_**Reina 13:**__** Thank you for your lovely comment! **_

_**Quoththeraven5:**__** Hope you liked this one too! it was so great to read your comment! Lightened up my day! **_

_**Crystalzap:**__** Sorry for the confusion again *looks sheepishly* **_

_**Diff-r-ent-1:**__** Hope you liked this one too! Thank you for your comment! :)**_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Neffy**_


	17. Coffee and Piper

**Coffee and Piper**

Chris orbed into the back room of P3. He groaned loudly as he tried to make his way towards the lone mirror in the room. He felt the desperate need to rip those black clothes of his body, he wanted to get ride of everything which was connected to the darkness, which overtook him after his mind reminded him what he lost before he came back. With staggering steps he reached the washbasin and grabbed it with both of his hands. Above it was the mirror. Almost fearfully, he looked at his reflection. Dull, still hazel eyes stared back at him and his nose was bleeding.

"Damn…" he whispered tiredly as he whipped his nose with his sleeve. He only managed to make it worst as he smeared the blood on his face. He opened the valve and let the water run freely. With shaking hands he washed his face and tried to take deep and long breaths to calm his nerves, but it brought very little success. Despite that, when he looked up again, with clean face and slightly wet locks, the pair of eyes which looked back at him was already dark green.

He pushed himself away from the mirror and made his way towards the couch. He barely reached it when he collapsed tiredly. He buried his face deep into the soft pillow which he conjured during his first sleepless night in the past. Right now he didn't care about anything, not Leo, not the sisters, not a damn demon, nothing… he just wanted to sleep.

And he did just that.

**Coffee and Piper**

The oldest Charmed One walked into P3. It was 11 a.m. and she had worked to do in her club. She stepped in and locked the door behind herself. Her shoes made soft tapping sounds as she walked to the bar, where she put down her purse. She walked around it and from one of the drawers she pulled out a stack of paper. In the end she made her way towards the backroom of her nightclub.

She raised her hand to knock three times, then she waited for an answer. There was none. She repeated the procedure again, but the result was the same. So, Piper entered the room thinking that her new whitelighter was somewhere else.

Soon though she found out that she was wrong.

Piper found Chris on the couch, his head buried into a plain white pillow. The only give away that he was still alive (leave out that he is already dead at least as far as Piper knows) was the small movements of him taking breaths.

"Chris?" Piper called out in hope to wake up the young man, but her attempt was unsuccessful.

"Chris!" It was louder and more demanding. Chris though just murmured something softly and snuggled into the couch even deeper.

Piper sighed exasperatedly. "You will be so embraced when you wake up!" She commented. Chris didn't reacted, just continued to sleep obliviously to the world. The woman watched him for seconds while her hands were on her hips.

With an idea though she turned around and left the room, leaving her stack of paper on the desk.

**Coffee and Piper**

Something smelled dangerously like coffee. That was the first thing which welcomed Chris as he slowly started to wake up. He moved a little on the couch which wasn't that comfortable, but never mind and he let out a soft groan.

He forced his eyes open, then blinked slowly in hope to send away the headache which loved hammering his skull with full force most of the times. His sight fell upon a cup which was placed onto the small coffee table which was next to his couch. The liquid in the cup was still steaming, that meant that it was still warm. The young man slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. After the procedure he glanced down at the cup again. It was still there…

"Don't you tell me that there is no coffee in the future!" He heard a very familiar voice.

Chris' eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards the source of it. The oldest Charmed One was sitting at the desk, a pen in her hand and a huge stack of paper in front of her. She was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't wake up when you came…" Chris trailed off. That was no good! He was so out of it that his senses failed to warn him that someone entered the room. Okay, he made sure that the place was protected from demons, but still! It was disturbing!

"You didn't," Piper nodded, "I even tried to wake you up, but nothing. Fortunately I remembered that little trick from one of my former boyfriends and see, it worked!"

Chris glanced down at the cup again. "Can I drink it?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "What do you think why did I make it?"

The half-elder didn't ask more and quickly swallowed down the bitter liquid. With a sigh he put down the now empty cup back to the table and couldn't help to think that he'd gladly drink even three more of that.

"The coffeemaker is still full," Piper said and turned back to her work.

Chris blinked slowly. "What? You are a telepath now?"

"You are from the future, not me!" the woman replied with a smirk. Chris shrugged though, and didn't say another word, just got up and walked out of the room. Few minutes later he walked back with the coffeemaker itself and started pouring coffee into his cup with a content sigh.

"Wow! You really tired yourself out!" Piper commented with a frown as she watched him drinking another cup of the dark liquid. "Won't be that too much?"

"It's never too much of coffee!" Chris muttered.

"What did you do? You look like someone was completely drained from energy!"

"I'm your whitelighter!" Chris smirked, "The knowledge is tiring enough itself!"

"Very funny!" Piper muttered and tried to concentrate on her work again, but kept up the conservation. "I didn't even see you for days!"

"I thought that fact would make you happy!" Chris said and leaned back on the couch, resting his head on the back of it and closing his eyes.

"You are such a smartass!" Piper muttered.

After that they sat it silence, which was only broken by the tapping of Piper's pen. Chris himself was really surprised. After the great shock of finding Piper in the backroom and communicating with each other, he was still alive and un-blew-up! What? Was his future mother under another spell? Chris glanced at the woman. Unlikely.

"You know…" Piper started and trailed off for a few seconds, " It's hard to be around you."

Chris blinked confused. Now what? "I have a difficult personality," he replied eventually with a shrug.

Piper shook her head dismissively. "Not what I mean! You know, I hate silence," She looked at him with intense eyes. "That's exactly what I get when you are present. I can't communicate with you without you shutting down or running away."

The young man sighed. "I'm sorry, Piper!" he said quietly. What else could be told other than that?

Piper kept her gaze on him for more seconds, then turned back to her stack of paper. The things she said… they were true, though she hadn't thought that she would share them with Chris when she left home this morning. Still, she felt the need to let them out now, despite that they didn't bring any result in their matter.

"I'm finished for today," she said in the end. She turned her now guarded eyes towards the other, whose face was mirroring her own closed up soul, or even more so. "Mind giving me a lift home? I don't feel like driving."

Chris shrugged and turned away. "If you want me to…"

Piper nodded and stood up. She grabbed the papers and with those held in her arms, she walked out of the backroom, Chris following close. The oldest Charmed One walked to the bar and was putting away the papers, when she heard Chris' alarmed voice.

"Piper!" it was barely a whisper.

The woman looked up still behind the bar. Her gaze fell upon the whitelighter, who stood next to the shelves of the drinks staring at something with wide eyes. She moved that she could see what he meant, and that was when she saw it.

A wolf without fur and with three bony tails. Its eyes were completely white like if it had cataracts. Its ugly jaw was open, and huge and sharp teeth were presented to the two humans.

"Oh my God!" Piper whispered.

The wolf growled, then suddenly jumped forward and arrived onto the bar, its sharp claws scratching the wooden surface. It lowered its head towards the woman and growled again.

Chris' insight suddenly started working as the demon's intentions poured into his mind.

"Piper down!" he shouted and with quick moves he pushed the woman to the ground just in time, because the wolf jumped again in order to kill the witch. The young man was fast, but not fast enough as he got an ugly cut on his forearm by one of the sharp claws. Chris hissed, but quickly pushed the wound out of his mind as he tried to shield his future mother with his body, because the wolf was turning towards them again.

"Chris! Orb us out!" Piper cried and grabbed his shoulders. Chris willed his body to disappear in the familiar blue orbs, but they didn't come. The half-elder's eyes grew wide.

"I can't!" he stammered. Suddenly a new intention flashed into his mind, which explained everything. It was from the demon…

"I scraped me! That's because I can't orb!" he breathed out. "Piper freeze it!"

The wolf moved forward, its body tensing and a growl left its jaws again. Piper threw out her hands when it started jumping and luckily it did freeze.

"Thank God!" Piper sighed with relief.

"Blow it up!" Chris commented and still stayed in front of the woman in case the magic wears off. The oldest Charmed One nodded and flicked with her hand to activate her firepower.

However, nothing happened.

Piper tried once more with the same result. "No good!" she huffed.

Glancing to the side, she found her whitelighter deep in thought. He narrowed his eyes at the demonic wolf than he glanced at the bad, then back. He stood up walking to the bar and started searching through the alcohols with a frown.

"Chris?" Piper stared as she stood up and crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"It's just came to my mind," Chris muttered and took a bottle of vodka of the shelves. He looked at the labels, then nodded walking to the demonic wolf. He poured the full content of the bottle onto the demon. He turned back to the bar. "Do you have matches?"

"You were in the middle of an explaining!" Piper huffed. "By the way they are in the drawer!"

Chris pulled the drawer out and took the small box. "Yeah, I were, so it just came to my mind, that once someone told me about demonic wolves. I don't remember much, just that they can be vanquished by fire! At least if I remember correctly!"

"Pray that you remember correctly, because it will unfreeze soon!" Piper muttered.

Chris nodded and lit a match. He looked at the fire longingly for seconds, then he threw it at the wolf. It quickly erupted into flames as the wolf unfroze. It shrieked deafeningly, but eventually was vanquished by the destructive flames. Soon nothing remained of it, just a pile of ash.

"So that was it?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris shrugged, "I think so… Still I don't know how it got in here."

"Right now I don't care! Orb me home, please!" Piper demanded, but frowned when she saw Chris' blank face.

"I think you forgot something," Chris replied.

"Damn!" the young woman hissed, "You can't orb!"

Chris grinned eventually quite sheepishly. "Soooo… Can you give me a lift to the Manor? I'd like to get my powers back!"

* * *

**Hi!**

**It's a lighter chapter then what the last few were, but don't fear it, more will come and better! Hope thought that you liked it after all!**

**Lizardmomma: There will be more of Chris' past in future chapters too. And yes, that meany demon got what he deserved!**

**Quoththreaven5: I love him too! He is so lovely! The only reason why I watched Charmed *.* Wyatt was though a great extra!**

**Niinna: Nope he couldn't be weak! He is the son of Piper and an elder after all! That was one thing I hated in season 6! Chris deserved more! **

**OMG! I'm endangering your health!**

**Hope the story will stay good till the end! **

**Crystalzap: **** Yep, black! You'll find out once why!**

**Nosside: Thank you! That flashbakc was a hard work! And there will be more later!**

**Reina13: Thanks! :3 **

**Chris's Adorer: Thank you! Time travel is confusing! :P **


	18. Darkflamer part1

**Darkflamer (Part1)**

_It was huge and incredible. Its whole being represented everything which could be called power and authority. Everything what he can't have. So, he can't have this being either. _

"_There must be a mistake!" he said and he crossed his arms. His intense green eyes narrowed on the creature. _

_The old man grinned at him, though. It was one of those looks, which said 'You are an idiot, young man!' _

"_Magic doesn't lie," said the old man instead. _

"_I'm not so sure of that!" commented the thirteen years old boy. "It's not mine!" _

_The creature raised its golden eyes at the young boy. It suddenly let out a sorrowful shriek and pulled its wings closer to its body. _

"_See, Chris? You made it said!" the old man commented he waved his hand at the creature, "Darkflamer is sensitive!" _

"_But-"the young boy moved uncomfortably._

"_No buts!" the old man pointed at the creature with his fingers. "You summoned it, it's yours now. From now on you are responsible for it. As its owner the worst thing you can do is rejecting it!"_

"_Sorry, OK?" Chris threw his arms to the air in frustration, "All I meant that such an incredible thing like it can't belong to me! I could easily image it on Wy's side, but not on mine."_

_The old man put a hand onto his shoulder, but kept his eyes on the creature. "I thought we have already talked about your complexes. You cannot afford them, so leave them behind!" _

_Chris opened his mouth, but before he could speak, his mentor turned fully towards him and looked deeply into the thirteen year old's eyes. _

"_Leave them behind!" _

_**Darkflamer**_

He waited impatiently Up There. The tapping of his foot was muted by the soft clouds which seemed to cover everything now. The whiteness irritated his eyes, so he had to keep them narrowed. _I__'__ll__surely__have__wrinkles!_He thought absentmindedly.

He looked down onto his watch and frowned. According to Earth's time, he had been called Up There an hour ago. Since that he had been waiting. _How__annoying!_

"Damn!" he muttered. He so didn't have time for this!

Suddenly the door on his left opened and a young looking woman smiled at him as she stepped out of that room. He pushed himself away from the white column and waited for the whitelighter to continue.

"You can go in! They are waiting for you!" she said still smiling, then she orbed away.

He nodded to himself , straightened his body and walked into the other room knowing well that he looked like he owned the whole place. It was something his old mentor carved into him as the man tried to boost his confidence. He would never admit it to the old geezer, but he still found his advices really helpful.

"Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones!" he heard it before he could even completely walk in.

"That would be me," he replied.

Several elders were sitting in front of him behind high tables. They were looking down at him with authority which pissed Chris off even more if it was possible.

"We are giving you a very important task, which you cannot fail!" one of the elders spoke. It was an old man who was sitting in the middle.

A new task? This week can't turn worst, right? First, he nearly loses his mind over his own memories, then loses his whitelighter powers for a day due to a demonic wolf, and in the end he has to save the sisters from three blond, brainless bitches! And now a new task from the elders? God give some peace!

"I never fail my tasks!" he said though reluctantly. His comment though was ignored.

"You have to teach the Charmed Ones to summon and to control their magical narans! Said one.

Chris froze. He has to teach the sisters what?

"You have three days!" someone else added.

"What?" Chris burst out finally, "Do you know what are you asking? It's impossible to learn to control a naran completely in three days! They'll need months for that!"

"You have three days!" it was repeated.

"Now leave!"

"But-" Chris tried. However, the old man in the middle stood up angrily.

"Learn some respect, whitelighter! Now leave!"

Chris felt that he was forced to orb. Damn power of the elders! He eventually let himself kicked out.

_**Darkflamer**_

Piper was cleaning up the Manor. This week was really tiring and she didn't have time for this and sadly dirt quickly found its way. Sighing she carried a huge amount of laundry down to the laundry room. However, she just stepped down from the last step, when in a hurricane of blue orbs, her whitelighter appeared.

She let out a sudden yelp and the laundry slipped from her arms.

"Sorry!" Chris mumbled and looked down at the huge stack of clothes.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Piper hissed and crouched down to collect everything.

"Truthfully?" Chris muttered. "Panicking!"

When Piper stood up, her arms full again, she noticed that he was carrying stuff too. She saw two very thick books, some paper rolls. Chris put those down onto the coffee-table of the living-room and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at her.

"Put those down and get your sisters. We have task to do!" he said.

"Not now, Chris! I'm tired!" Piper whined. "And its Friday after all! Not even weekend!"

She walked to the laundry room and put the clothes into the basket, then got ready to start the washing. However, Chris appeared next to her and pulled her out of there straight to the living-room.

"Chris!" Piper hissed angrily. "Don't make me blow you up!"

"Don't argue with me now, Piper! Get your sisters and get ready!" Chris' temper was rising. Everything was so damn difficult with them. Why couldn't Piper see that there is something wrong?

"I'm not calling my sisters!" Piper nearly shouted, "They are working! Sometimes there are things more important then vanquishing demons!"

"There isn't!" Chris replied in the same way, "Nothing is more important! Right now we have to act quickly thanks the damn elders! Don't ask me why! Don't whine! Just get your sisters and for a chance do what I ask for! We are running out of time here!"

Piper took a deep breath, "The elders?"

Chris nodded, "They gave us three days to accomplish something which would take months, so please, get your sisters and help me out here."

This time his voice was lot calmer, but not completely urgent free.

"I hate the elders!" Piper stated, "I don't care what they want! Moreover, if they want something why didn't they send Leo?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Because he is an elder and he should be Up There! Believe me, I would be so happy to give him that job right now rather than doing it myself. Will you get your sisters or should I do this?"

Piper huffed and crossed her arms, but eventually she turned her head towards the ceiling and opened her mouth to cry. "Paige! Get Phoebe, it's a family emergency!"

"Thank you!" Chris said and nodded at the woman.

"Don't thank me! They'll rip you apart, I'm sure of that!" With that she turned around and walked to the kitchen. She so needed a calming tea!

Chris sat down onto the couch and pulled one of the books onto his lap. He opened it gently and flicked through it until he found the right entry. Narans. He sighed. Their task was still impossible to accomplish. But why the sudden rush? He never saw his mother's naran. When he learnt to summon his, he offered his mother to teach her, but she refused. She just smiled gently down at him with her knowing eyes. Few moths later she died…

Few minutes later Paige and Phoebe arrived in blue orbs and Chris noted with a frown that they both looked pissed like Hell.

"It has to be life threatening, because I just got myself fired of my tempjob!" Paige huffed.

Chris stood up with a sober face and motioned them to sit down. Piper walked back from the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand and she took place next to Phoebe on the couch. The half-elder put the open book down in front of the three sisters and put his forefinger onto an entry.

"Narans," he said, "Magical creatures. They live in another dimension, but each of them is bound to their owner, who only can be a witch or a warlock. They can be summoned only by their owners. However, the control over them requires a huge amount of concentration and discipline, this is why they are so rarely used nowadays. They are not pets, before you get me wrong! The only right time to summon them is to defend good with it. Personal gain rules that area too. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" Paige said and even raised her hand like a good student. "What in damn Hell are you telling us this now?"

Chris took a deep breath. "Because the elders gave you three days to gain full control over one. Each of you needs to be able to summon your own naran quickly."

"You gotta be kidding!" Phoebe hissed as she moved her piercing gaze from the book to her whitelighter. "You made me leave my workplace for this?"

"Yes, I did, because its serious!" Chris hissed back.

"Come on! We could have deal with that tomorrow! Today isn't magic time!" Paige muttered irritated. She crossed her arms in front of herself and huffed. In the same time Piper gave Chris a smug grin which said 'I told you so!'

Chris watched them for few seconds, then his plan formed. He would do something he had never thought that he would. He turned his head towards the ceiling. "LEO!" he roared.

It took few seconds, but eventually Leo formed in front of Chris.

"What?" he spat angrily and he was ready to say other things which would include accusing Chris of sending him to Valhalla, but the half-elder cut him off immediately.

Chris pointed at the book, then at the sisters, while his gaze stayed on his future father. "Deal with them! I'll be back as soon as you did!" with that he orbed out.

_**Darkflamer**_

By the time Leo understood the situations, checked with the elders and checked it again ABD finally convinced the sisters to go with the elders idea, Chris was more than frustrated. He was pacing up and down on the bridge while a spell kept him up-to-date of what's going on in the Manor. Oh, finally his name was called and he composed himself again against the Charmed Ones.

He orbed to the house making sure that he kept safe distance from all of them.

"So?" he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, after he reformed in the living-room.

The sisters were, no kidding, pouting, while Leo seemed to be annoyed, confused and angry in the same time.

"It's damn frustrating that the elders want to control our lives all the time!" Phoebe hissed and tapped her high-heeled sandal on the floor.

Chris ignored her comment and opened his mouth again to speak, "Will we do this or not, because if I remember correctly we have a deadline soon!"

He got glares as a reply and he just rolled his eyes. Childish!

"We will do it," Piper said eventually. She stood up and eyes with the kitchen longingly, "But not today! We need some free time, now."

"Oh., My God!" Chris muttered and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. He looked expectantly at his future father, who put his weight from one leg to the other, while his eyes shot angrily at the half-elder.

"Leo!" Chris couldn't help, but sing-song the name a little. Come on! It was just fun to piss of that son of a… okay, back where we were…

The elder took a deep breath, then let it out slowly trying not to snap at Chris. He eventually looked at the sisters pleadingly. "Girls, I've already told you that we don't have time. It will be really difficult to learn-"

"You forget that we are the Charmed Ones!" Paige cheeped in proudly.

"Right now, that doesn't mean anything," Chris said and walked to the coffee table and picked up one of the books again. It wasn't the one with the entry of the narans, but another volume with the right spells and explaining of the ritual of summoning one.

He offered the book to him, "You want to do it? According from you glaring you want me out of here soon."

"It's true, I want you out of our lives, even out of our world," Leo started and enjoyed the quick flinch on Chris' face, which was covered nearly before it happened, "but the others made it clear that it has to be you, who teach them as their whitelighter. Or are you incapable of doing it?"

Chris 'Ched' at him and waved his hand too. "Don't get so full with yourself; it was only a friendly offer!"

Leo pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "I'll be checking on you!" that was his only comment before orbing away.

"Leo!" Piper hissed incredulously. She glared at the ceiling, but the elder didn't come back.

"So…" Chris started and turned, so he could look at the three sisters at the same time, "Where were we?"

_**Darkflamer **_

The teaching was hard. Really hard. The sisters weren't interested and didn't cooperate. The task would have been impossible, if they were eager, but like that, they hadn't got a damn chance. And Chris was on his own in this. Leo hadn't come back during that night, which pissed Piper off even more.

And the sisters couldn't even summon their narans. Nope, not a damn mouse, nothing.

"Oh, fuck!" Chris hissed. He stayed in the Manor, after the girls called it a night at eleven o'clock pm. He settled down in the sunroom with the books and the papers and tried to come up an easier way to do this, but just like the hundreds of wizards, witches, warlocks, etc… he came up with nothing.

It was a lost case.

"I would like to ask you not to curse in my house!"

He glanced up and saw Piper standing in the doorway with a cup and in her nightgown. She was frowning at him, then snipped from her cup.

"Shouldn't be you sleeping?" Chris asked tiredly and leaned back on the loveseat which he was currently using. "You must be exhausted."

She shrugged and walked into the room slowly. She glanced out of the window at the dark night which was luring the world outside. "Telling the truth, I didn't strain myself today. And I don't think the others did either."

"Is there a chance that it will change tomorrow?" he asked.

Piper didn't reply just continued her watching. It was like she didn't want to lie and didn't want to say no either. However, the message was clear and Chris didn't like it.

"You know you are only making my life more difficult with this. The elders don't care about your rebellion. They never did and never will. They are just like that." He said softly, then expected Piper to blow him up or something. However, that never came.

"What would you do if you would be in my place?" She asked instead.

Chris snorted, "Truthfully?"

She glanced at him.

"I would be even more childish and would shouting at the ceiling to go and screw yourself, then have my arse kicked by that something which they would like to warn me about." He said with a small grin, "then I would sulk and in the end do what they want."

"It was your way to say that we should do what they want us to or our arse would be kicked?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow. Chris just shrugged, but his eyes were expressive.

"You should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be hard," he said after a short silence, then gathered the books and papers and orbed out in hope to get some sleep himself.

_**Darkflamer **_

The next morning Chris arrived here at seven o'clock and kicked them, nearly literally out of bed which didn't go well with the girls, but telling the truth, he didn't care.

"In the next three hours, you will summon your narans!" he said, when nearly a hour later he had the sisters in the living-room.

"Or what?" Paige asked challengingly.

Chris offered her his most devilish grin and expression. "You don't want to know…"

It seemed to do the trick, because still half-heartedly, the girls started working. During the passing time, Chris noted that Piper tried a little bit harder then the others, so he helped her more in hope that if she succeeded, then maybe the others would be more eager.

Thanks to a miracle, he was right.

When Piper chanted the summoning spell the sixth time, while she held her hand above one of the summoning papers, which had a carefully drawn symbol on them, bright lights appeared. She stepped back with a shocked expression as the light grew bigger and bigger. It slowly started forming and with a last bright flash, her creature appeared.

It was a gorgeous thing. It was big tiger, but its colours were brighter, then what the normal ones have. It moved elegantly towards its owner. Its slightly long and silky fur waved by every move. Its golden eyes were kept firmly on Piper. She wanted to move away as the creature walked closer, but Chris' voice stopped her.

"Don't back away from it! It would mean rejection! It won't hurt you!"

The tiger stopped just in front of her. It started her for seconds, then suddenly with a loud purr, it pushed its forehead against her stomach, then its whole body followed.

"Pet it!" Chris said and watched with a smile on his face as Piper with full amazement started petting the huge cat. The tiger purred even louder.

"What is its name?" the half-elder asked Piper.

"How should I-"she trailed off as she looked into its eyes, "It's… Shiara!"

"It's amazing!" Phoebe squealed and moved towards the creature eagerly.

Chris though quickly moved forward and grabbed her arm. "Wait! Piper isn't in full control now, we don't know how Shiara will react!"

She looked disappointed as he lowered her arm. Chris patted her shoulders.

"You can easily get your own though, if you take the ritual seriously!" Both her and Paige nodded now and sighed with relief. Maybe, just maybe…

"Piper you rest and keep an eyes on Shiara, okay?" she nodded and sat down onto a chair and Shiara lay down next to her leg.

"So," he turned to the remaining to girls, "Let's go over the instructions again."

It's interesting what difference eagerness and will can make. It only took them a half hour and they both summoned their narans. Phoebe had a dog, which fur was white and it had sky blue eyes. It had long limbs and elegant moves and its fur was long. It leaned against Phoebe's leg and looked up at her with adoration. Phoebe quickly announced that it's name was Luann.

Paige though got an incredible hawk. Its feathers were the mixture of orange, red, brown and black. Being exact, other than its form, it more resembled a phoenix. It settled onto the back of the couch next to Paige and scanned the room for anything which could harm its owner. It name was Windhonor.

By looking at them Chris could tell that all of the three were really powerful creature and matching to the girls.

He smiled at the girls. "I would like to congratulate! I've never seen so beautiful narans like these. I hope that they'll serve you right."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

**AN: Man! I manage to create another multiple chapter. Sorry! I can't help it! XD Hope you liked it though! **

**Reina13: Thank you! i hope that it will stay that way! **

**Cha'80: You will get more of it! I promise! **

**Quoththeraven5: Here you go than! Hope you will like it too! **

**Crystalzap: Nope, they don't know, but I don't intend to keep it that way for long :P **

**Chris'Adorer: Hi! At least she tries! Let's just hope that she'll find out soon! Yep, Chris really exhaust himself easily! Poor boy, though we love him! **

**Lizardmomma: I try to make her nicer, though she'll still has her moments. Yep, it was a problem! At least he could finally use a car in the past! **


	19. Darkflamer part2

**Darkflamer (part 2)**

Chris decided to give the sisters an hour of rest and playtime after the three successful summoning. He was sure that form now on there won't be problem with that. It was like learning how to ride a bike. When you finally find out how to do it, you won't forget that for the rest of your life. Of course the sisters will need their summoning papers for sometime, but that too will be unnecessary in the future.

That brought up another question for Chris as he sat on the couch and watched as the sisters acted like children as they played with their narans. In his future the girls never summoned Shiara, Luann or Windhonor. Though, he had to admit that h never saw a naran till his mentor told him one day that he will be thaught how to do it. And even after that there were really few ones. Okay, Wyatt had one and he made sure that it became the symbol of his ruling after the downfall, but other than that there were really few of them, because witches were never told about them.

Will this change though? Now the Charmed Ones, whose lives were well known in the magical community, had summoned theirs, maybe which will lead to lots of research and more narans in the future.

Chris smirked. It would be fun!

He than glanced at the clock and stood up. Time to continue the teaching!

"Okay, attention, please!" he said and the girls and their narans turned towards him immediately.

"As I said before, you have to learn to control them. The narans have a kind of empathy which only works between the naran and its owner, so Phoebe; you have a bit of advantage." He said and walked closer to them. The middle Charmed One grinned happily at his comment.

"But," Chris continued, "that empathy can be a complicating factor too. If you become frustrated, angry, even furious, it will affect the naran which could lead to a disaster. So, please, keep your emotions in check."

He got nods as reply, but the three narans shifted uncomfortably and let out soft whines. Perfect give away!

"See, you are nervous now!" Chris pointed out, "You have to get better with it. And that is why the controlling is so difficult. All is about getting your naran to do something which you probably don't want it to do. An example, when you vanquish a demon, it's not something your heart wants to do, but something your mind wants to do. So, when you order a naran to kill another one, your heart won't want it to happen, but it has to."

"So, we have to force our hart to want to kill the enemies' narans?" Piper asked with a frown. She so didn't like the idea. It was clear on her face. Too bad.

Chris nodded with an odd expression. "You are right. Controlling a naran means controlling your heart. This is why it's so difficult and just a very few is capable of doing it."

"And you don't sound rousing!" Paige huffed and Windhonor let out an annoyed sound.

Chris just nodded, then turned away form them. Sisters watched with curiosity as he grabbed one of the books again and started flipping through it. His green eyes scanned the pages, then finally he found the entry which he was looking for. He turned the book, so its words were standing on their heads and then he offered the volume to Phoebe.

"Read it aloud!" he commented.

She took the book and checked the page then she frowned. "It's a summoning spell!"

Chris nodded, "Exactly! Now summon it!"

Phoebe looked at her sisters, then with a shrug, she started chanting the summoning spell.

"I call from space and time,

A member from the evil line,

Be it far, be it near,

Bring me Xaterzen here!"

Two orb of purple light appeared in front of them and started spinning near the floor. They grew bigger and bigger and in the end they evolved into a small creature. It had a small body with small arms, but contrasts to its small body, its fingers were really long, just like its nails and nose. Its eyes were barely a thing line which scanned the room evilly. It had black hair which stuck to its skull. The creature opened and closed its mouth as it breath and made its sharp teeth visible every seconds.

"Piper freeze it!" Chris commanded. And the oldest Charmed One quickly did what she was told.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asked and grimaced at the small creature. "It smells badly!"

"It's Xaterzen. Or at least a xaterzen. Every damn thingy of its kind is called that way," the young half-elder explained, "they are low-level demons, barely able to harm witches and they are usually used to teach witches to control their narans. Don't look at me like that, there are millions of it out there."

Piper just waved with a dismissing expression. "Just tell us what you want us to do!"

Chris shrugged. "It's easy; I want you to vanquish it with your naran! Who want to be the first to try it out?"

"Me!" Paige held up her hand eagerly and Windhonor jumped and waved with its wings too.

Chris nodded. "Okay, Piper, unfreeze it!"

Piper waved with her hand and the small evil creature unfroze. It let out a high sound and raised it hand threateningly. Paige smirked and turned to Windhonor.

"Vanquish it!" she ordered.

However, Windhonor didn't attack. The bird looked confused and eyes with the xaterzen uncomfortably. It let out a desperate sound, waved with its wings, but it didn't start flying.

"Do it, Winddy!" Paige said again and pointed with her finger at the small evil creature.

Chris shook his head. "Take back your order, Paige! You heart don't want to do it and you are hurting Windhonor!"

"But-"Paige started, but she was cut off quickly.

"Take it back, Paige!"

The woman quickly turned to the colourful hawk and placed a calming hand onto the animal. "It's okay, Winddy. Leave it!"

Windhonor lowered its head and let out a soft sound, but it calmed down completely after few seconds while Paige repeated 'It's okay!' over and over.

"It didn't work," she said when she was sure that Windhonor was finally okay.

"I was sure that it won't,' Chris replied and watched as Piper froze Xaterzen after few unsuccessful tries.

"Thanks for the faith in me!" Paige huffed and patted her hawk softly.

Chris just smiled though. "It would make you evil if you have succeeded. No good witches can just force their heart to eventually like a kill."

"But we still have to learn to do it, right?" Piper asked though.

"Yeah…" Chris replied, "It's hard as far as I can tell."

"How do we do it?" Phoebe asked while she chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Just like how you force your heart to stop loving someone," he said. "If you can do that, than you can control you're your naran."

"But it's impossible!" Phoebe shot back quickly. "I'm the one who is totally involved in love most of the time and it doesn't work that way!"

After all it didn't work with Cole either.

"It's nearly impossible," Chris corrected. "There are witches out there who are perfectly able to control their narans. Have faith in yourself!"

The three women were uncertain though. They were staring at the xaterzen uncomfortably and their narans mirrored their feelings perfectly.

"Come on, girls! Let's start it!"

* * *

_**Darkflamer **_

* * *

After three hours, Chris started to think that the sisters had a reason in his future to not to summon their narans ever. Their tries in controlling them was a total failure. WIndhonor, Shiara and Luann didn't even neared Xaterzen during that time. And vanquishing was out of question.

And the deadline was coming rapidly.

Despite that, when lunch time came, Chris ordered the girls to send back their narans to their original dimension and to put Xaterzen into a crystal cage.

"Go, eat and rest! You deserve it!" he said.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper said their goodbyes to the three magical creatures and sent them back to their own world. Piper offered to make sandwiches for them, even for Chris too, who though said no.

"I have to go now!" he told them and orbed out. Being exact, he orbed up there. He walked through the clouded hall until he arrived to the same doors which lead to the room in which he got that task. He stopped in front of it and placed the palm of his right hand onto the wooden surface. He concentrated, and then sent his intention and the reason of his coming though it.

After that he lowered his arm and waited for the door to open, which didn't happen though. He tapped with his foot impatiently, but that didn't change a damn thing.

"Come on!" he hissed.

The door didn't open, but suddenly blue orbs formed next to him. He looked up and scanned the face of the old looking woman who came to him.

"We can't give you more time, Whitelighter!" She said calmly. Her voice reminded him of an old granny who tells her grandchildren that her cookies are ready.

"With all respect that I have, I would like to ask why that is?" he said keeping his voice as natural and business like as he could.

"Danger is coming! You have to be ready! Now, go and don't waste more time!" though it was she who left earlier.

Chris blinked and then stared at the now empty spot where she stood few seconds ago. Confusion filled him as he repeated her words in his head.

"Danger?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

_**Darkflamer**_

* * *

When he returned back to the Manor, he found the sisters still in the kitchen. They all had cups in front of themselves and from the smell in the kitchen Chris could tell that those all had coffees in them.

"If you'd like some, there is still more in the pot!" Piper said as she saw him entering.

"You are a mind reader!" Chris replied with a half-smiled and he walked to the counter. Quickly he made his coffee, then leaned against the furniture. He inhaled the smell of the dark liquid and he sighed softly with pleasure. However, his face darkened a little as his unsuccessful trip came back to his mind.

"I was Up there," he started. The girls looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "I wanted to ask for more time, so you could learn without the deadline."

"Let me guess, they didn't give us that, right?" Paige asked.

Chris nodded. "They said that danger is coming."

"And it includes narans?"

Chris looked down onto the liquid in his cup. He was thinking, anyone could tell that one. After few seconds he spoke up again.

"I think so. I can't come with another reason why you should learn to control your narans in such a short time. Other witches needed more time for these. But…" he trailed off for a little and after a sip of hi coffee, he continued, "I can't recall any event from this time when warlocks attacked with narans. Though, maybe just I was never told. Who knows?"

They stopped speaking about it after his comment. All of them tried to enjoy the surely short peace they had. When they finished, they put their dirty cups into the sink and none of them made a move to wash them.

Xaterzen was moved to the sunroom after Chris left. It seemed to be annoyed at its crystal cage and attacked again and again, not caring that it didn't work. Purple energy waves shot from its long fingers and they disappeared as soon as they reached the cage and the small demon got a weak electric hit form it. During all that it was speaking in a foreign language shouting without stopping.

"Can it curse us?" Phoebe asked as she cocked her head to the side watching it.

"Unlikely!" Chris replied as he picked up the three summoning papers from the loveseat. He offered them to the sisters. "Are you ready?"

They took the papers and then got ready to summon their narans without a word. They chanted the summoning spell in the same time and soon the three narans appeared in front of them. And soon the training started again.

* * *

_**Darkflamer **_

* * *

Despite all of Chris' diligence, the break-through only came the next day. To everyone's surprise it was Phoebe, who finally managed to vanquish the small creature with Luann. However, she couldn't explain how she was able to do it.

Unfortunately, her two sisters couldn't follow her example so soon, like how they did with the summoning and it built up lots of frustration. In the end though, this frustration and the anger which was born from it was the key element for their progress. After several hours, three more xaterzen had been vanquished.

Despite everything, though, their time was up.

It turned 3 o'clock pm, Sunday, when the deadline finally had arrived in the form of blue orbs. Just like the girls, Chris tensed too when he heard the familiar sound of someone orbing. The lights formed into Leo, who was wearing a slightly nervous expression.

"The other elders sent me," he started, "a warlock with a naran is coming."

That was the second, when Piper said her thanks to heaven that she asked Sheila and Darryl to look after little Wyatt during the weekend.

Leo quickly shared the plan with them. They have to stop the warlock before it could go after innocent people. The problem with that was only that the lethal duo had already been up on Earth. Leo said that they knew where it had its living place, a cave; they only had to attack here and get over it quickly to avoid exposure.

"They knew about this demon, right?" Chris asked with a frown and raised his eyebrow onto the elder. Though, Leo tried to ignore his question, but the sisters were also eager to know.

"Yeah, few of them knew about it," he said eventually.

"Then why didn't they warn us sooner? With more time they would be more effective. I still think that they are not ready for this!" Chris pressed, "You should send someone else!"

Leo opened his mouth to start an argument, but this time, it was Paige who prevented him with speaking up herself.

"Have some faith in us! It's our warlock and we never pass our jobs!"

The good old pride of a Halliwell. Chris couldn't help, but snort, but at least he made a small attempt to hide it. Pride was a really important thing in a life like what he lived, although you have to be aver of your own abilities. He had that knowledge, but did the sisters own it too?

"Let's go!" Piper ordered and she grabbed Paige arm with Phoebe, who few seconds later followed Leo's lead in orbing to the scene of the oncoming battle.

With a heavy sigh, Chris followed them.

Soon he found himself on a clear glade, which was surrounded with old pines. The Sun wasn't shining with such a wonderful strength like it did in San Francisco and already dark clouds were gathering on the distant sky. A soft breezy wind got into their clothes and danced with their hair, it chilled their bodies.

Few meters from them there was a huge hole in the ground, probably the opening of the said cave. The light didn't shine inside , so they couldn't see into it, it was so dark.

Chris looked around with narrowed eyes, which scanned the place carefully. His insight was warning him about something and his inner eyes saw the dark aura lingering in the air around them.

"I have a bad feeling about it!" he commented, but no one was paying attention to him. Surprising isn't it?

Rather…

"Hey! Evilly warlock! Come, play with us!" Paige cried as she leaned forward, towards the hole.

The half-elder dropped his jaw in the same moment. Silly, silly, silly woman!

First, there was nothing. Not a damn sound.

"Maybe it isn't at home?" Phoebe suggested uncertainly. She stepped next to her younger sister and too peered into the hole.

Suddenly huge blast of energy blew out of the hole and sent the two women backwards. They landed with a loud thud onto the grass.

"Phoebe? Paige?" Piper cried. She raised her arms getting ready to blow up or freeze their attacker and she kept her eyes on the hole.

"They are okay!" Leo said quickly as he was already on the side of the two fallen witches.

Chris and Piper took a step backwards as dark smoke started rising from the cave. It was evil and Chris didn't need his screaming senses to confirm that. It just grew bigger and bigger levitating above the hole. Out of it slowly a form was outlining. Soon it turned into a human looking male warlock. It was bald and tall. Its body was averagely muscled in its dark clothes. The disturbing things were its black eyes. They were scanning the small group of people in front of it hungrily.

"Souls, souls, pure souls!" It said again and again. Suddenly it smiled. "I'll get them all!"

Piper moved to blow it up, but before she could do that, the dark frog enveloped the warlock. Suddenly high pitched sound broke to the surface from under them. Rumbling could be heard and something shot out of the cave.

It was incredibly huge, long and lethal, it could be easily told. As the fog divided a little, the form of a snake appeared clearly in front of them. It hissed loudly, then the high pitched sound came again from its throat.

"Oh, My God!" Phoebe stammered, "You gotta be kidding!"

"Summon your narans!" Leo ordered with a tense voice.

'No use' Chris wanted to say, but he didn't. What could he do? An experienced witch's naran would have such a small chance against that beast. Maybe even Darkflamer…

The laugh of the warlock filled the clearing. "Bring their souls to me, Giantfang!"

The purple-black snake shot towards them and Chris barely had time to push his future mother out of its way.

"We have to get out of here!" he cried.

However, Paige and Phoebe just finished the summoning and the magical hawk and the white dog appeared from their warm lights.

"Windhonor, vanquish it!" Paige ordered and with her forefinger, she pointed at the huge snake. However, the hawk hesitated and it gave an opening for its opponent. Giantfang shot forward with its jaws open.

Luann jumped out of the way, its long fur waving like a stormy sea. It got around the huge snake's body and with few quick leaps, it got behind it fully. It pushed down its paws into the grass to stop its momentum. When it could stand stable again, it pushed itself forward again and jumped onto the snake. Immediately Luann pushed its sharp teeth into the scaly body.

Giantfang let out a loud and angered hiss. While it was distracted, Windhonor collected itself and attacked the huge beat with its claws. It aimed for its eyes, but the snaked thanks to its sharp reflexes, turned its body just in time and due to the sharp movement, Luann too, went flying through the air.

The white dog fell onto its side and let out a pained whine. However, it pushed itself up with a little difficulty. It watched as the third charmed naran raced past it.

Shiara moved with an incredible speed. It growled loudly as it ran towards the huge beast. Suddenly Shiara lowered itself, then jumped. It stabbed its teeth into the hard scaly body.

Giantfang started moving from side to side and let out another high pitched scream as Luann arrived to help Shiara and too bit the beast. Windhonor wasn't far behind and soon with its claws held forth, it attacked the eyes of the snake.

"It won't be enough…" Chris whispered as he watched the battle, which started to get bloody.

"Than I'll blow it up!" Piper announced and raised her arms flicking her fingers. However, nothing happened. "Or we should chant a spell!"

Leo though spoke up finally, "Your powers won't work on a naran. They can be only vanquished by another one."

Chris turned forward the paling sisters fully. "Call them back!"

Four pairs of eyes turned towards him, but none did as he told them to.

"Call them back or they will be killed!" he pressed and shot a nervous glance at the battling animals just in time to see Windhonor being smashed into one of the pines. It fell to the ground with a soft and pained sound.

"But we are the Charmed Ones! We always win!" Phoebe argued desperately, "We just have to figure out the right way now too!"

"You are not ready!" Chris nearly shouted, "Three days in this is nothing! Not enough, not even for you! You can't open up your bond with your narans and you can't let their magic get free! Call them back or they will die!"

It seemed like that maybe he finally convinced them. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, and then at Leo, who clearly was too disappointed in their failure. However, eventually he agreed with their whitelighter.

"Call them back!"

But it was already too late. Shiara fell to the ground in front of them with a loud thud. It raised its head, its eyes falling onto Piper, then the naran disappeared in bright lights. When the humans looked up, they saw that the other two did the same.

"They've died?" Paige asked in disbelief.

Chris shook his head, "They've fled."

Giantfang turned towards them, its mouth looked like it was smirking. It started forward and the black smoke from before appeared again, thickening and filling the clearing.

"Fang! Bring me their souls!" they heard the warlock shout.

Chris stepped in front of the others automatically. His eyes searched the thick smoke and his senses did the same. In the end, the huge head appeared in front of him.

For seconds, their eyes met and the snake's intentions found their ways mercilessly into his mind. His inners eyes saw how it imagined the next few seconds. He saw it shot past him, opening its jaws and biting Piper. He saw the woman's body bend backwards, he saw the scarlet blood squirt and cover everything. He saw the life leaving his future mother's eyes with her soul.

When it was over, Chris stood frozen. There was no way to prevent it. He couldn't think of anything.

He saw the snake tense and knew what was coming.

Chris raised his arm towards the beast, his eyes going blank. Only one thought remained in his mind.

The future can wait, Piper can't…

He closed his green eyes and let the old, familiar power resurface.

"Darkflamer!"

* * *

_**Darkflamer**_

* * *

_Bianca eyes turned towards him and a question was dancing in them. _

"_Are you sure?" _

_He didn't turn towards her, he kept his green eyes on the night sky. There was no stars on the black azure. There was no sorrow inside of him, no happiness, no hate, no anger, nothing. _

"_I've just lost one of the last people I trusted and considered as a friend. And now I'm leaving this world." _

_He shut his eyes. "Three years ago I took away their hope, you know." He whispered. _

_Slowly he opened his green orbs and looked at the sad woman. A small smile appeared on his face. _

"_Now I'll give it back to them!" _

_He held out his arm towards the sky and he turned his head towards it too. _

"_Darkflamer!" he called loudly. _

_In blue flames and fury of black feathers, the symbol of hope shot out of the dark alley. It let out a triumphant shriek and flew in circles above the city, its blue flames sparkling._

* * *

_**Darkflamer **_

* * *

The sisters stared in shock as blue flames appeared in front of their supposed to be whitelighter. The black-purple snake backed away from it and it shrieked with alarm.

The blue flames danced, growing bigger and bigger, then it formed into an incredible creature.

It was a dragon. Its neck was long, just like its legs and tail. It had four horns on the top of its head and golden mane fell onto its black, scaly body. It head two, huge wings which were covered with long, black feathers. Its whole body was glowing with a bluish light and only when you looked closer you noticed that it was because its whole body was burning with those flames.

It turned its head back and looked at its owner. Golden eyes met with green and locked for seconds. Then with a loud roar, it turned back and charged at the snake.

Giantfang tried to wrap itself around the dragon, but Darkflamer was fast and strong as it stepped onto the snake. With a high pitched scream Giantfang bit the side of its enemy. Dark blood broke out of the wound and the dragon roared angrily. The blue flames grew and burnt more intensively.

The snake screamed and let go of the dragon. It shook his head from side to side and its own blood mixed with the other's dripped from its jaw.

Darkflamer took the opening and with its own jaws open, it attacked the snake. Its teeth went into the scaly skin like how the knife do with the butter and the dragon closed its mouth as tightly as it could. With its two front legs, it grabbed the snake's body.

Giantfang tried to get out; shaking it started a death dance. It screamed loudly and struggled widely, but in the end, it didn't matter, because Darkflamer held tight and didn't let go. Not even immediately after the snake died. When finally the dragon let go, the dead corpse fell to the ground.

The dragon huffed loudly, then opened its moth where from it blew blue flames and burnt the body. Nothing remained of it, not even a pile of ash.

Dragonflamer then moved again, its eyes searching for something. The warlock let out a terrified scream, when the golden eyes fell upon him. He spun around and started running towards the cave, but it wasn't lucky. Bending its long neck, the dragon easily caught him with its teeth. With a strong move, Darkflamer threw the warlock up into the air. The evil let out a horrid scream, but when the dragon caught him again, he went quiet and limp. He burst into flames that the dragon swallowed down.

Silent fell onto the clearing. Eyes were glued to the huge dragon. Only Chris was the one, who wasn't looking at it. He was glancing at the sisters, his face still blank. He was waiting for their reactions.

Of course it was Leo who broke the tense moment now too.

"You!" he hissed and pointed his forefinger at the half-elder.

"Only a witch can summon a naran…" Piper started softly. She turned her eyes at the young man in front of her, "You are a witch…"

Chris just nodded.

"Or a warlock! Those are the others!" Leo said with venom. He nodded his head towards the still present dragon, "And this doesn't seem to be such a goody for me!"

Darkflamer growled loudly moved closer to its owner protectively. However, Chris looked at it, raised his arm and when the dragon leaned close, he touched its huge neck.

"Go, now, Flamer!"

With a loudly out blown air Darkflamer erupted into flames and disappeared with a last growl at the elder.

When it was gone, Leo started towards Chris with a snarl. "I knew! I was warning everyone, but no one listened to me! You are evil and you mean harm o our family!"

"Stop it, Leo!"

They all turned towards the new voice and then opened their mouth in a slight shock. An elder was standing in front of them, a really young looking one. It was a woman, with long, ringlet red hair. She was wearing a robe too, but hers was bound around her waist with a golden rope. She had green sparkling eyes and a warm smile on her lips.

Though she turned serious when she looked at the other elder.

"You are jumping to conclusions, Leo! It's not elder like!" she said and her eyes were disapproving, then she turned towards Chris and he face softened, "And this young man enjoys the full trust and support of the Top Council of The Five!"

Leo was taken aback, just like the Charmed women. And elder was taking that man under her wings, who wasn't supposed to be what he is.

"But-"Leo started, but the other elder cut him off quickly.

"Act like a wise creature, observe, analyze and never jump to conclusion!" She held out her hand for Chris, "Young man, please come with me now!"

During her speech Chris lost his blank look and it was replaced by a confused one. When the hand was offered to him, first he didn't know what to do with it. Though, his senses weren't screaming, so he decided to go with the flow in the end. He took the hand and let himself orbed away.

They arrived into a corridor. It was white, but there were no clouds, but Chris knew that they were 'Up there 'again. The woman let go of him and stepped back. She placed a hand onto her heart and she bowed a little.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Danielle and I am part of the Top Council of Five."

"You are the leaders of all elder," Chris nodded slowly, "but what happened?"

Danielle smiled widely, "We got the proof which we needed!" she said, "Right, Guardian?"

Chris stared with wide eyes and disbelief appeared in his green orbs. Then suddenly the realization hit him. Hard. It nearly knocked him off his feet.

"You set me up?" he asked.

The elder nodded still smiling. She turned and started waling down the corridor and Chris didn't have much choice, but to follow.

Danielle spoke up first, "The first clue was your memory spell on the others. Only few are capable of doing that and the Guardian was the most obvious one."

"You know about that?" Chris asked quietly.

Danielle grinned. "You left us out of it!"

Chris winced and the elder continued, "After that we started watching you. You went down to the Underworld often, no whitelighter do that. And when we were really suspicious, we spoke with an expert!"

"Salogel?" Chris whispered.

The woman nodded smiling. "Your future mentor was really helpful and after he analyzed you, he became very eager to meet with you personally. However, we couldn't let him until we have the last and the most important proof."

She looked at him expectantly. Chris knew the answer too.

"Darkflamer"

She nodded, but still added, "That's right, but we were thinking about the blue flames. The beacon for those who need specifically your help! According to the prophecy at least."

However, Chris had bigger problems right that moment. He crossed his arms angrily as he stepped in front of the elder and blocked her path. His eyes flashed at her. "The whole naran thing was to get the rabbit out of the hat? You put the Charmed Ones into danger!"

Danielle nodded, now serious. "We did, but we were fully aware of what you will do and we had Salogel alerted, he could have step in anytime if things went bad."

At this Chris didn't know what to reply. His mind was totally blank and it only happened couple of times before. The whole situation was disturbing for him.

"Why are you here?" he first didn't know what Danielle mean, then he understood. She was referring to his out of his own time situation.

"I don't think that I should share it with anyone," he said carefully.

However, Danielle had other ideas. She placed her hand onto his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "I promised you our trust and support, but I think for that we should know why you are here."

Chris hesitated. It was his secret which he knew that he had to protect. Moreover, he never could know what can happen and how the elders would act if they find out about his dark future. Though he doesn't have to go into details, right?

"I've come here to save my future and for that I have to protect the Charmed Ones and their family," he said eventually.

Danielle kept her eyes on him and frowned. She was trying to look behind his collected expression, but she couldn't, Chris made sure.

"I won't get more from you, right?" she asked in the end as she stepped back. Chris shook his head, then waited. He could never know how his situation can end up (because his damn insight didn't work on that damn elder!)

But Danielle just smiled. "In that case, fell free to ask our help in your mission, Guardian!"

"First you could make sure that the Charmed Ones don't kill me in the moment when I arrived down onto Earth…" Chris muttered.

"They won't!" Danielle smiled, "Blessed be, Guardian!"

And she was gone leaving the exhausted and still confused half-elder…

* * *

_**Darkflamer**_

* * *

_****_**An: Hi! This is my longest chapter ever! I just hope that it was still enjoyable! Thank you for your reading (and comment? :P) **

**Quoththeraven5: Nah? Liked it? :)**

**Niinna: Leo was really annyoing during that time... too bad for him! But we love Chris! Thank you for your comment! **

**Crystalzap: Yeah, I made it up, though I had a little help!**

**Chris's Adorer: Hi! I hope that I've answered your question! I'm glad you liked it! They've found out half of it! *.***

**Lizardmomma: That is why! :) **

**Reina13: Thank you! :)**


	20. Far Away From Home

Far Away From Home

If someone wanted to describe how he felt or what his mood was like, he would have say that he was 'slightly sulky'. Who wouldn't have been in his place? His secret was out. Just to get everything straight;

First, he arrives and successfully gets the mistrust of everyone as a stranger with secrets while saving they youngest Charmed One from death.

Second, he is accused who knows why (no comment) of sending a certain annoying elder to Valhalla.

Third, the damn elders reveals that he is a half-witch to the Halliwells.

Fourth, a damn demon attacked, by name, Gith, and who is blamed because of him? Who? Him! Really…

Five, he is forbidden to visit his brother. As far as he knows he is forbidden to go near the damn house!

Of course, the frontman in this was Leo despite what Danielle told the elder.

Chris huffed annoyed. Right, now nothing else came to his mind, but these alone would have been enough for him to feel rightfully sulky. Slightly sulky…

He turned his eyes towards the ceiling and glared at it angrily.

"Thanks so much!" he hissed.

He almost could hear Danielle's way too calm and kind voice as she says 'They won't!' Only she forgot to mention the 'barely'. He orbed down form 'Up There' and after a quick sensing, he located the Halliwells in the attic of the Manor. First, he considered to give them some time, but thought better of it and went to them.

There was lots of screaming and yelling, in the end he was sure that he went halfway deaf, but he wasn't blown up which he considered a gift. However, his slowly built trust with Piper was crashed and right now he couldn't do anything about it. Though, the girls weren't as bad as Leo. Moreover, Paige was slightly happy that she wasn't unique of her kind.

But, of course he himself kept his distance too. It came from past experiences, from those times when he was young, from before the downfall. He knew how to act in case his mother was angry. That time his tactics were good and effective. Now? It's a good question…

Sighing he turned away from the ceiling and let his eyes travel to the stack of papers which were sitting in the coffee table in front of him and the couch. He took one into his hand and his green eyes scanned the page. It was a summary of a demon's activity and powers which he made few days ago. As far as he knew, it should be an easy hunt, mostly because he didn't have to hide his witch side anymore. At least not so much. He folded the paper carefully and placed into his jeans' pocket. He stood and with a roll of his shoulders he orbed out.

_**Far Away From Home **_

Piper was making breakfast for her sisters and baby boy that morning. The kitchen was light-flooded by the Sun and it created a calm and relaxing atmosphere, which for the woman was really thankful. While she was working and her hands were busy, her mind had too much free time to start wondering.

Of course all of this was about her wayward supposed to be whitelighter.,,

So, one of Chris' secret was revealed, she thought with a sigh. She didn't know what to think about it. Of course she was angry that she was lied to and his new identity could mean harm to her family, but still there were positive things which were standing against Leo's point of view.

First of all, the other elder, Danielle. From what Leo had told her, Danielle had a higher rank than him, and that her orders should be followed. Not that Leo followed her order in not accusing Chris for everything…

The second thing was the way of the revelation. She was totally sure that the it had been Chris' only one, desperate step was to save no one, but her. It's kind of hard to be really mad at someone who just saved your life, you know…

"Something is on your mind?"

Piper yelped loudly and dropped the plate which was in her hand as she heard the other female voice behind her. She quickly froze the falling plate and the food which was on it. She grabbed the object again and placed it onto the table little shakily.

"So I startled you!"

The older woman glared at Phoebe as she spun around. The middle sister grinned mischievously and walked past her. "I've just come for a coffee!"

She got the pot into her hand and poured some of the still warm liquid into a cup.

"Next time I'll blow you up and there won't be more coffee for you!" Piper huffed and went back to her work.

Piper watched her still grinning as she leaned against the counter. She sipped from the coffee before she spoke up again, now more sober and less teasing. "What was on you mind?"

Piper didn't look up, but she frowned.

"I was… thinking about someone," she replied eventually.

"Oh!" her sister started with a knowing look on her face, "the green eyed bastard!"

This time Piper did turn towards her. She examined Phoebe's face while she was biting her own lower lip.

"I just don't know what to think…" she started, "what do you say? You are the empath after all!"

"What do I say?" Phoebe trailed off and gazed out of the window. The sunshine was making everything so beautiful and cheery. Her eyes followed one certain sunbeam, when with a sharp flash of light, everything went gray.

She saw a young looking woman kneeling in the middle of a dark cave room. Her hands were trapped in a loose chain and she was holding a bright orb. She was looking at it sadly and small, shiny tears were running down her beautiful face. Suddenly, she raised her head and looked Phoebe into the eyes and her lips formed one small sentence, "Help me!"

And the vision ended.

With the bright lights, a loud sound came too. Startled, Phoebe jumped back and as she turned her eyes towards the floor, she saw her broken cup with the remaining coffee dirtying the paving.

"Phoebe?" she heard Piper's worried voice. When she looked up, she found herself staring into her older sister's concerned dark eyes as she hovered over her.

"I'm okay," she said and raised a calming hand weakly, "it was just a vision!"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked and she led her sister to a chair and pushed her into it, "What did you see?"

Phoebe took a moment to collect her thoughts, so she could summaries the events the best way, then she started, "I saw a woman. She is imprisoned somewhere in the Underworld. She asked for my help…"

Piper straightened herself and within her mind, she said goodbye to her peaceful day. "Let's check out the Book!"

Phoebe nodded and with the help of her sister, she stood up and made her way up to the attic. On their way they knocked on Paige's door and told her to come up too which she did quickly. Phoebe walked to the Book and started flipping though it quickly.

"Hey, slow down! You'll rip it!" Piper scolded. Phoebe just shrugged, but slowed down her movements a little. At Paige's question, she summarised what she had seen again. It took some time, but when she reached the end of the huge volume, she closed it frustrated.

"She isn't in that!" she huffed annoyed.

"Maybe she is just a mortal," Paige suggested, but Phoebe shook her head immediately.

"She was really beautiful! I mean supernaturally beautiful… An elf, maybe?" she shrugged uncertainly and placed her fingers onto the book again, like considering to restart her flipping.

"In that case," Paige started carefully and slowly, "we need some help."

Piper shook her head though. "Leo won't come. He told me yesterday, that he will be up there for some time. Something about Chris, I think. He is only available in case of emergency."

"Isn't it and emergency?" Phoebe asked back with a raised eyebrow, "I mean an innocent is in danger!"

"Emergency including injury, I meant," Piper replied and crossed her arms, "We are on our own now."

"This is why I didn't mean Leo," Paige added now.

Two pairs of eyes turned towards her as she saw the gears spinning in their heads. Suddenly their eyes widened a little as the realization popped up.

"You mean the green eyes bastard?" Phoebe asked in the end.

"He has a name you know…" Paige huffed, then continued, "look, I know that his secret was huge and all, but the elders trust him which is new considering that they don't even trust us! And he has a hell of knowledge!"

Piper considered her words for a second, and as she noted that her positive arguments were matching hers, she agreed.

"Chris!" she called and ignored Phoebe's surprised in take of breath.

It took him few seconds, but eventually the half witch arrived in his familiar blue orbs. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark shirt, which was slightly covered in dust which he quickly whipped off as he reformed.

"You called," he said the obvious.

"We have a demon problem," Piper said as she straightened herself showing that her guard was still up, "We thought that maybe you could help."

Chris blinked curiously. He wasn't expecting that, but it gave him a new chance to prove that he didn't mean harm. "Okay. Let's see."

Phoebe told her about her vision and he listened closely. He frowned as he though about their possibilities and secretly replaying the events in his mind which happened that time of the past. What could it be? Then the realization pooped up its little head again.

"Give, me a minute!" he said and then asked for a piece of paper, which he got from Paige. He held his hand above the paper and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly spots started forming on the blank page and soon a picture appeared under his fingers.

"Cool!" Paige noted as he offered it to them. It was a portrait of a woman.

"Is it her?" he asked.

Piper took the picture and held it out to Phoebe, who examined it. It was her, though this picture was colourful. The woman was incredibly blond, she had orange eyes and even her eyelashes were blond. Her skin was swarthy, she was full-lipped. Phoebe was right, she was really beautiful.

"Who is she?" asked the middle Charmed One.

Chris took the image back and eyes with it for a second. The familiar face was smiling back at him from the dark world after the downfall. He remembered her standing next to Wyatt with her familiar orb in her hand staring into his eyes with a knowing smile.

"She is Lady Alirath," he said in the end, "She is one of the seven goddess of the Sun. she is a real powerful being, more importantly neutral. I saw her standing on the side of good and evil equally. She makes the decision on her own all the time, no one can influence her."

"She was a prisoner in my vision," Phoebe added.

Chris nodded, "Someone is trying to own her."

"But why? What can she do?" Paige asked.

"You know, the power of the Sun is incredible. So pure. This power is ancient and can be converted into any kind of magic."

He got slightly blank looks form the sisters.

He rubbed the back of his head, but started his explaining few seconds later. "Let's assume that Piper takes Phoebe's magic to duplicate hers. However, as she wouldn't be meant to hold this in her hand, so to avoid the upcoming doom, you convert her magic into yours, meaning her magic becomes your magic. The two will be completely the same. Though, this can be done with certain type of ancient powers, like the powers of the nature's elements."

"Just like when you get someone's blood in a surgery? After several days it will be completely yours," Paige said eagerly.

"Yeah… Like that."

After that they got ready to find the missing goddess, which for they needed something what belonged to her. For that, they had to summon another one of the seven goddesses, the leader of them, Lady Carvyre.

Chris gave the girls an already made spell and he didn't reply to their question about from where he had it. Moreover, he stepped back and let the girls do the summoning despite knowing that he already could have joined in.

_Hear the words, hear my cry, _

_Goddess of the Sun's shiny side, _

_Come to me, I summon thee. _

The Sun outside started shining more brightly and warm light illuminated the attic. It slowly became so powerful and bright that they had to cover their eyes.

"You can lower your arms now, witches!"

They obeyed to the gentle voice and slowly opened their eyes. In front of them the highest goddess of the Sun stood and her presence irradiated the attic. Carvyre resembled to Alriath very much, just her hair was red like flames and her face was as roundish as her sister's. But she was also way too beautiful.

Chris took a small step forward, so he could turn the goddess' attention onto himself and he bowed a little, just to show his respect.

"Lady Carvyre. We called for you, because we need your help in saving your sister, Lady Alriath," he said with a soft voice.

The goddess' eyes widened in surprise and certainly in hope. "You can save her?"

"With your help, we can."

She straightened herself and her beautiful became serious. "In that case I will do everything from my powers to help you!"

"All we ask for is something from your sister, so we could locate her!" Piper spoke up walking closer too.

Carvyre smiled kindly at her. "There is no need for that. I can tell you where she is."

That brought surprise to the Charmed Ones' face.

"In that case why didn't you make moves to save her?" Paige asked little bit angrily. She could never sit tight and wait for someone to save her sisters. She would everything from her power to help them.

However, she softened a little when she saw the goddess' face turn sad after her question.

"Our powers don't work like that. We don't have active powers and we can't fight," replied Carvyre, "but as I said before, I will do everything I can to help you to reach your goal."

Chris found that it was about time to divert the conservation to more important grounds, for example where the other goddess is and who is the captor. Unfortunately, Carvyre didn't have the right answer for his second question.

However, the sisters said that the location was enough for them, at which he suggested that they should at least take as many potions with them as many they can. He was more than surprised that they listened to him. Correction, Paige agreed and made her sisters follow her lead.

Soon they were prepared and ready. It was no question that Chris was going with them, not after his performance with Darkflamer.

"I'll send you there!" Carvyre said as the four witches stood in front of her.

"You aren't coming with us?" Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was Chris who answered the question for the goddess, "She can't. It would be too dangerous for her and we can't afford to lose her too. If this demon could get two goddesses of the Sun, their powers would make him indestructible for us and for anyone. Moreover, she is more needed somewhere else right now."

Carvyre smiled at him gently and suddenly Chris recognized the same knowing look in her eyes which he had seen in Alriath's few years ago.

"Thank you, young man!" she said and waved with her hand in front of them. Warm light erupted from her fingers and surrounded the four witches. It created a wall around them and soon the world shifted, sending them to the lost goddess.

When the light died down they found themselves in front of a cave. No one seemed to be guarding the huge, black opening. They found that encouraging.

"Please, be careful, 'cause now that Leo knows that he can kill me, he would if you get hurt!" Chris asked quietly with a darkening face. He would like to avoid being electrocuted, thank you very much!

Piper looked at him with a ghost of a smirk and nodded then she stepped forwards and walked into the residency of the evil. The other three followed suit.

It was really dark inside, because there were no torches on the walls which would act like a beacon for them, so Chris summoned two of his orb lights and let them lead them in the dark. The two blue lights danced from side to side giving just enough light for them to see where they were.

"You so have to teach me that!" Paige whispered to the half-elder who just shrugged. He will, yes, in the future when he will be six during a sleepless night under her babysitting. Information which she didn't need to know right then.

They stopped when they reached the corridor's end. They were standing at the entrance of a huge room. There were a huge table inside with chairs, there were at least three huge, grey rocks, there were shelves by the walls, but there was no demon inside. Perfect!

Chris dismissed his orbs, because the room was well-lit by the small fire balls which were floating in the air.

"Let's go!" Piper whispered and after the others' nods, she slowly and carefully walked into the huge room. When the others followed, she quickened her steps. She rounded the huge table and there she found what they were searching for.

Alriath was lying on the floor clearly unconscious. Her wrists were still trapped in her chains which were connected to one of the stones, but her arms were holding her orb close to her chest protectively.

"Lady Alriath?" Piper called and shook the woman a little when she didn't answer.

Chris crouched down next to them, but didn't touch the goddess. Just his eyes examined the magical creature. "She is drained. We have to get her out of here, so she could get her strength back from the Sun!"

His future mother nodded in agreement and turned her eyes at the chains. She considered them for a second and Chris understood what her problem was.

"Let me!" he said softly and touched the chain with his forefinger. He concentrated a little and let his magic test the hard and cold metal carefully. He found a weak point and soon two metallic sounds could be heard and the chains fell to the ground.

"You know, you owe us a summary of your powers!" Piper warned him. Chris shrugged.

"I can't tell you much. Future consequences and all."

The oldest Charmed One narrowed her eyes threateningly, but Chris wasn't effected. Really! He was facing these eyes every time when he got into trouble and knowing his nature that happened a lot. He was already immune to that!

"Guys!" they spun towards Phoebe, who stood over them. She pointed down at their innocent and the two followed her gaze. They came to face to face with a pair of orange eyes. Though, Alriath wasn't looking at them, her gaze was only on Phoebe.

"You have found me!" she whispered with a thankful and tired smile. Phoebe went slightly red, but she returned the smile.

Paige too crouched down and touched the shoulder of the magical woman. "We have to get out of here! Come!"

They barely raised the goddess of the ground, when a fireball was thrown at the wall between Paige and Piper. They all stared first at the burnt stone, then at the source of the attack. A demon was standing at the entrance and he wasn't pleased with them.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" he hissed angrily.

"Wanna bet?" Piper asked and flicked her fingers at the demon. He was hit with a blow and he staggered backwards, but nothing else happened. Piper repeated her attack again and again, but it seemed that it had lesser and lesser effect.

"Damn!" she hissed, "he is strong!"

Chris frowned, "No. He just got a great amount of magic from Alriath!

Nothing seemed to work against the demon, no matter what the witches tried, the things Paige sent at it couldn't reach their target either. Chris himself didn't try much. Okay, the girls had found out about him being half-witch, but they didn't need to know about his powers. Not because of this demon, not even for the sake of Alriath.

"You won't be able to defeat him," the goddess of the Sun spoke up suddenly. She was pale and shaking, but she tried to stand on her own, "he took a lot from my magic and he uses it as his own already."

She looked defeated like that. Chris read her intentions and knew that she would try and give them her magic too, but she was already way too drained and it would all just end up killing her. That knowledge and a need for a solution on the faces of the sisters made the half-elder want to reconsider his decision of his powers. He was just sinking in the ocean of the 'what ifs', when the solution presented itself as someone completely else.

Bright light, as blinding as the one which filled the attic not so long ago, made them shut their eyes tightly. Chris counted to three, then opened his. Between him and Piper, Carvyre was standing tall and determined.

"Lady Carvyre," Alriath whispered in disbelief.

The demon's eyes lit up with joy as he saw the other goddess. All he registered was the new chance to get even more power, which Chris sensed and it pissed the half-elder off.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come!"

Carvyre sent him a calm smile. "Maybe I shouldn't, but this day I was forced to face with my mistakes and I am here to correct them."

Her eyes travelled from him to Paige, who immediately understood what she was referring to. She returned the small smile.

Carvyre didn't say more, only touched Piper's shoulder and closed her eyes. The goddess let her magic leave her body and enter the witch's. Piper's eyes went blank as her body took in all that magic and immediately started converting it into hers.

The demon tried to stop them, but Chris, Paige and Phoebe did their best to protect them during that. They were successful and as Piper eyes brightened again as he body absorbed what Carvyre gave her, the three knew that they could get out of the way.

"Use it well!" Carvyre whispered into the oldest Charmed One's ear.

Piper, though she was still slightly shocked by the huge amount of magic, nodded at the trusting eyes of the goddess.

"You can't defeat me, witch!" cried the demon stubbornly, he summoned a strong fireball into his right palm.

"Piper!" Paige hissed warningly, though her sister didn't need her to do it.

The oldest of the Charmed Ones concentrated on her magic and prepared to let of all of it at once. She did it in the same time as the demon. The two types of magic collided between the two owners. It created a huge energy blast, which formed in the middle of the cave. Chris didn't wait for it to get loose and with a concentrated push of his telekinesis, he forced it towards the demon.

"Get down!" He hissed and immediately his companions threw themselves to the ground. His weakening hold on the blast disappeared completely before the demon could react. The strong explosion vanquished it quickly, while it swept through the place.

After that only silence remained.

It was Chris and Paige who stood up first, looking around with stunned eyes. After they took in the destruction and thanked the Powers That Be that they survived, they went to help up the others. No one was hurt which was another fortunate factor.

"Now is really time to get out of here!" Phoebe said with a half smile.

Chris nodded and professed to orb everyone home, back to the Manor. There though, the goddesses didn't accept the offered seats and chance to rest.

"It's time fore us to go finally home!" Carvyre said to them.

"But first," Alriath spoke up after a shared glance with her sister, "we would like to give you something for your help. Tell us, if you need something and we fulfil it!"

The three Charmed Ones didn't have anything to ask. If they had secret wishes, they didn't share. However, it wasn't the same with the half-elder.

"I would like to ask something from you," he was looking directly at Alriath, which confused everyone. Even the question was strange for the sister, because it wasn't likely from Chris to ask for something.

"What would it be?" the former prisoner asked with pure curiosity.

"I would like to ask you to stay on the side of good form here. I know that you all are neutral if the one which next you stand offers the chance to you, but it's important for the future this time. Can is ask you that?"

Alriath seemed to be taken aback by the wish, but soon her face calmed down and the same knowing smile which Chris knew so much appeared on her beautiful face again.

"From now on, I will only serve good!"

Soon the two goddesses were gone and Chris had the hope grew a little inside of him, that the future will maybe a little bit better place.

* * *

**An: Hi! I know that I'm a little bit late, but at least it's a long chapter! *grins* And I even made a wallpaper for that story, check it out here: **

**thechroniclesofthepast(dot)weebly(dot)com **

**of course leave out the dots! **

**Now though I would like to ask something from you! Please check out my profil, because I've started a poll which could organize the mess in my head. It's about my future stories and I would like to ask you to vote, which one would you like to read first. **

**Thank you!**

**Jay090: Thank you! I hope you liked this one too!**

**Quoththeraven5: Poor Chris, but come one! There are no situations with which he cannot deal! Thank you for your comment! **

**Niinna: ****Thank you! This comment made my day! I hope this chapter turned out good too!**

**Crystalzap: ****Yep, the elders are helpful, like always! really, why are they even there? Anyway, thank you for your lovely comment!**

**Nosside: There will be surely more Darkflamer! I'm so glad you liked the ****descriptions****! I was working hard so it would be good! **

**Reina13: And I love your comments! :)**

**Chris' Adorer: Hi! Yep, exactly! I hope that this one was good too!**

**Stina Whatever: Thank you so much! :)**

**Lizardmomma: Yep, yep! But the rest still needs to be revealed! It will soon though! **


	21. Jurassic Park

**Jurassic Park**

He walked past the wall, while his fingers touched the rough bricks. His face was wearing a frown as he concentrated.

"… six, seven, eight…" he mumbled as he counted the bricks.

Finally, his forefinger slipped though one of them and the time portal revealed itself. He stood back and looked at it with a far away look on his face. He had to know, he needed to know…

Only, he thought, it was really risky. He had already killed so many demons, he stopped Lady Alriath from choosing the dark side, he killed Richard's killer… he saved Paige! It could be already enough! Or not…

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Only it wouldn't be so risky… of course, don't get him wrong, he could find a decent way to travel home or even control that time portal, but as he was followed by Leo all the time, it would be a huge presentation of magic, which he couldn't afford.

Speaking of the devil….

He heard the jingling of orbs as his future father reformed behind him. He didn't turn around, he didn't like the idea facing that man right now. Of course, Leo Wyatt had other things in mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Chris replied calmly, but didn't turn around. Man! People's intentions were so easy to read sometimes!

Leo suddenly grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him against the wall and through the time portal. However, Chris forced his body to stay where it is and when Leo pushed with his full force, he moved a little to the side, which made Leo offset his balance and he staggered forward nearly falling through the portal. The only thing which prevented him from doing that was Chris grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.. Though, Leo still had a chance to get a glance form the other side of it.

The elder immediately pushed him away when he got his balance back glaring at his unknown son.

"What the hell!" he hissed.

Chris shrugged and glanced at the portal. "Long story."

But just like it usually happened, Leo wasn't happy with his answer. "What is that? A time portal? Is that what it is? What are you using that for?"

Chris blinked several times at the elder as his constant questions made his migraine remerge. In the end though he decided to stay on the safer side of the happenings, which meant, never say anything!

"I don't have to answer that!"

"I though you said you had nothing to hide!" Leo snarled and it has to be said that it wasn't very elder like.

Chris shrugged again, "I don't have to answer that either!"

"Wanna bet?" Leo asked with a smirk.

Chris frowned at the elder and unfortunately he didn't react fast enough this time. Maybe it was because he was slightly interested in what his so called father would do, despite what his insight screamed at him. He let himself being grabbed and being pushed through the time portal. He loved time travel after all!

They reappeared on the other side and they fell out of a group of boulders and tumbled to the ground.

"Ouch!" Chris mumbled to himself as he stood up slowly. He looked around with a raised eyebrow. Wow! It was something new.

"Where are we?" he heard Leo demanding.

Chris looked around again and made a face. "How the hell should I know?" then he grinned, "I've forgot to mention that I can't control it!"

Suddenly a meaningful roar filled the air. Following his trained ears, Chris turned and stared at the huge dinosaur which was looking at them with a look which said 'Fresh meat! Yummy!". He spun around and started running to the opposite direction not even considering that something could happen with Leo. He was the mortal one after all! Though, immediately he heard the running footsteps of his future father.

Unfortunately he wasn't familiar with San Francisco of the cretaceous times so, he didn't know where to hide. But the carnivore was closing on them quickly. He found out in no time that he couldn't orb and couldn't use any type of magic.

He was lucky to notice the small cave opening.

"C'mon!" he hissed back at Leo and with few more long steps, he reached the cave Leo after him immediately. They crouched down waiting for their chaser to go away.

They didn't have to wait long, because soon the huge leg of the Tyrannosaurus Rex entered their sight. Chris watched with amazement as the huge beast passed by growling dangerously. The half elder couldn't help but think of his youngest cousin. Petra, the youngest and the second girl of the four charmed children, adored the dinos when she was really young. She knew lots of thinks about those old monsters and Chris often had found himself reading books creating bedtime stories for the little girl.

"She would like that!" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Leo panted out and looked at him strangely.

Chris just waved him off and changed the subject quickly.

"It's disturbing that we can't orb." He said. It was a simple statement, though his soon to be father started explaining immediately.

"Prehistoric…magic won't be around until there are people to use it."

Chris glanced at him, but then shrugged, at least they didn't Chose to arrive in the middle of the ice age.

"Perfect, he replied in the end, "We'll just have to hang out for a million years or so, no problem."

"More like 65 million. Looks like Cretaceous period."

The half-elder raised an eyebrow. "Man, you are old."

He carefully moved closer to the opening of their small cave. He glanced out and chewed on his lower lip. He so missed his insight right now!

"I think it's gone. It looks like it's gone. Do you think it's gone?" he rambled half-heartedly.

"No."

"Neither do I!" despite his statement Chris left the protection of the cave. He heard Leo's footsteps behind him, but he paid more attention to his surroundings. After all there was a T-Rex somewhere out there!

He started walking towards the small hill of rocks which from they fell. Thanks to someone, whose name should never be said out aloud. Deep down though he was somehow happy. He was always fascinated by time travel and once he would have liked to go back to the age of the dinosaurs. To time travel without the huge burden of responsibilities. Of course, you can never be free from this certain responsibilities, but come on, we are speaking about dinos! If you don't kill one of them or get eaten by one than you are good! At least that was what he believed.

He heard a noise from the left. He cocked his head to the side and frowned. Here, rocks again. He shifted till he was turned towards those fully. He heard the noise again, it was like something moving and shifting the gravels softly. What could make such a noise… claws?

"What are you doing?" Leo asked him. Right that moment the familiar anger wasn't present in his voice. Wow! Change!

Though it was Chris' last problem in that moment. He held up a silencing finger and he narrowed his eyes at that bunch of rocks few meters from them. Then he saw it. A yellow eye. It belonged to a head which had quite an impressive line of teeth. When was the last time he saw something like that? Oh, yeah… when he had been made to watch Jurassic Park. He took a step back.

"A raptor?" It was Leo again. Probably he too noticed that thingy there.

"Uhum…" Chris mumbled and slowly took another step away from the creature lurking there. "They can open the doors…" he added half-heartedly. Leo shot him an _'are-you-really-that-stupid?'_ look. The creature didn't wait for Chris' shrug, it burst out of its not so good hiding place and with a deafening shriek it jumped at them. It must have been a young one with no hunting experience, because it managed to arrive between them as they jumped to the side.

_Or not… _Chris thought as he came face to face another one as he stood up. He blinked at the grotesque grinning face of the predator. The first one just split them up. Come on! When he was thinking about cool dinosaurs it was about herbivores! As he stared into the pair of yellow eyes, he swore to himself no to say 'Good girl!'. But it left the what-to-do list open. He quickly considered the situation. He was way too close for that thing for it to jump onto him with its full body, still it could bite. One, he had no magic, two, he had no weapon. Don't look like that! It's only in movies when the main character runs up and down with a full arsenal of weapons under his clothing. It's just plainly impossible! Usually Amaranth was enough for him, but sadly, in a world where no magic was available, not even his beloved sword could transform from the medal into its real form. In other words, he will be eaten.

When the tiny word 'crap!' left his mouth, the raptor's jaw opened and it thrust its head forward. Chris crouched down in the last second then he slammed his fist into the raptor's neck, where its jaw ended. It wasn't much though, just a delay which lasted for a second. But that second was enough for him to reach into his pocket and pull out a lighter. It was a really old one which had a tendency to stick and when it happened it was impossible to blow out the fire. Just what he needed.

The raptor turned its head and with jaws widely open I lunged forward, ready to bite. Stamping on his reflex to shy away, Chris pushed his arm forward and flicked the lighter on. It was his lucky day, it stuck again! When his arm was in the beast's mouth and as it oh so painfully closed its mouth, he let go of the lighter. And the raptor roared. Chris pulled his arm to himself and with his other hand, he pushed down on the wound.

In front of him the raptor was clearly in pain as it pushed its body form side to side. When its tail came flying towards Chris, he ducked then rolled out of the way. The commotion got the other raptor's attention which was playing with Leo and it turned its head towards them with a strange sound coming from its throat. Chris didn't wait for it to react, he jumped to his feet and started running towards the rocks, those which were hiding the portal somewhere between themselves. Somehow Leo ended up next to him. Chris expected to be jumped on from the behind and be eaten, but nothing came and he understood why soon enough. When he heard the roar of a certain T-Rex again.

"Where are the herbivores?" Chris hissed as they ran. "We have to find the portal! It must be close!" he said this time more seriously. He touched the surface of one of the rocks as he finally reached them. He started climbing forcing his inner radars to catch onto any sign of something magical.

"Why are you in the past?" Leo asked suddenly out of the blue. For a second Chris froze and he glanced at his soon to be father. Though Leo wasn't looking his way.

In the end, he risked it. "Because you pushed me through the portal?" he started moving again further up.

The look he received was totally worth it! Leo gritted his teeth. "Why did you come to our time?"

Oh, so that was what he meant! "To save Wyatt," he replied now fully sincere. Leo narrowed his eyes at him, but eventually he turned his head away.

"Than if one of us get caught the other needs to keep going. For Wyatt's sake!"

_Never mind if I do that than I'll disappear in thin air!_ But out loud Chris just said, "Are you believing in me about him now?"

"No, I just want to let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught!" Leo responded without a glance.

_Wow, Dad! That was really elder like! Congratulations!_ But this time he didn't say a word out loud. Though, it was really tempting. Later! He promised himself, later!"

Then his hand slipped trough the portal.

"Found it!" he cried loudly. Wait, did he hear something? He turned his head and glanced over Leo who was making his way towards him on the rocks. He was sure he heard something…

From somewhere really near, the roar of the T-Rex cut through the air. Yep, he did hear something! The huge beast head appeared few meters away from Leo, who was startled by the roar, which cause him to slip on the rocks. And don't forget sliding backwards, right towards the waiting jaws. Man! His father was not just an idiot, but clumsy too!

Chris jumped forward and grabbed the elder's shoulder halting his skidding. He was glad that he thought in time and used his uninjured arm. With some effort, he pulled the other, while he pushed his heel into the rock under him. Leo somehow found his footing.

"C'mon! C'mon, c'mon! Go, go, go!" Chris repeated again and again as he pushed the other in front of himself. Few steps and they both fell through the portal. Still, Chris heard a powerful jaw slam shut behind him. When he turned his head towards where the portal was, he saw no trace of that monster. He let a smile grace his lips. Just before they had jumped though the portal, for just a second, he saw a horde of Triceratops in the distance. So, there were herbivores! He let himself fall back onto the grass with a sigh.

"Thank you for not listening to me," he heard from where he supposed Leo lay. Wow! The elder showed gratitude towards him. The world's gonna end!

"Anytime!" he replied in the end and he closed his eyes for a second.

"You boys Yankees?"

Chris snapped his eyes open and he stared at the barrel which occupied most of his vision. Come on, man!

* * *

**She slowly sneaks in. She puts the papers down onto the table, and she runs for her life... **

**Niinna:**** Thank you! About my ideas, sometimes I think them up (I love daydreaming), sometimes I run across something interesting on the Internet, or get lots of ideas from other books or films and create one of them. **

**Quoththeraven5:**** Thank you for your lovely comment! :)**

**Crystalzap:**** Yep, you are right, but still I liked it that way! ;)**

**Lizardmomma:**** Maybe, or not :) **

**Chris's Adorer:**** They don't know that he is their son, but they do know that he is a half-witch. :) **

**Reina13:**** Thank you! :)**

**Laesk: I'm a bad Author, I know! T.T**

**Syl:**** Thank you very much! :)**

**Xxxwallflowerxxx:**** Thank you! :)**

**BekaRoo:**** Than I made you wait a really long time :( Sorry! **

**Cha'90: I know! I'm the real evil here! T.T **

**Yuki082: Thank you for your sincere comment! :) I hope I won't disappoint you! **

**Wish for eternal happiness: Tried and failed :( **

**Missteigne: Merci beaucoup et je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente! :)**


End file.
